EXO Baby's
by Brie APel
Summary: EXO fanfiction. MPREG! KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan. DLDR!Last Chap!
1. Chapter 1

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's.

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! DLDR! OOC!.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

D.O, Lay dan Luhan sedang membuat sarapan di dapur, sementara yang lain duduk bersama di meja makan menunggu makanan yang akan mereka santap. Sambil menunggu, beberapa member mengobrol dan bercanda, ada juga yang masih setengah tertidur. Manager EXO memberikan mereka libur selama sebulan, dan member EXO M memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Korea dan menginap di dorm EXO K.

Sehun, menatap kosong meja makan, tampak bosan dan kesepian, ia melirik ke kanan dimana ada BaekYeol couple yang sedang bercanda.

"Haha~~ H-Hentikan Yeollie~~ hehe... Geli~~" Baekhyun cekikikan di pangkuan Chanyeol. Sehun semakin cemberut melihat adegan BaekYeol, berharap sekarang dia bisa berpelukan dengan Luhan seperti itu.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur. Ketika sampai di dapur, ia langsung memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang, membuat Luhan melompat kaget.

"Hunnie! Kau mengejutkan ku! Kau tidak lihat aku berdiri didekat kompor!" seru Luhan marah, kontras dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Mianhae Lulu~~" rajuk Sehun sambil membenamkan wajahnya keleher Luhan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Hunnie? Kenapa tidak duduk dan menunggu saja?" tanya Luhan sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Anniyo~~ Kalena Lulu tidak belthamaku~~ Aku kethepian~~" rengek Sehun lagi sambil memeluk Luhan lebih erat.

"YAH! Magnae!" seru D.O sambil memukul kepala Sehun dengan sendok sayur. Sehun terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, lalu mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul D.O.

"Appo umma~~" rengak Sehun pada D.O; sedangkan D.O mengacuhkannya, sambil bertolak pinggang D.O menunjuk pintu dapur untuk Sehun, mengisyaratkannya untuk keluar dapur, sebelum ia mengunakan sendok lain untuk memukul kepalanya. Sehun dengan takut-takut menuruti keinginan D.O untuk meninggalkan dapur. Sehun tidak ingin membantah perintah D.O, Sehun punya alasan, D.O sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk akhir-akhir ini, dan tak ada yang tau apa penyebabnya.

Dengan lemas Sehun berjalan menuju meja makan, bermaksud untuk kembali ketempatnya duduk tadi, namun diurungkan niatnya saat melihat pasangan yang sedang akur akhir-akhir ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan KaiXiu. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, Xiumin dengan manjanya duduk dipangkuan Kai dan bersandar dipundaknya, sedangkan Kai mengelus rambut Xiumin. Membuat Sehun makin iri saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, D.O, Lay dan Luhan keluar dari dapur dan menempatkan berbagai masakan mereka diatas meja. Setelah selesai, member yang lain segera bergabung dimeja makan dan duduk disamping kekasih masing-masing.

D.O mengisi makanan pada piring Suho. Luhan, Lay dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama pada kekasih mereka, kecuali Tao. Karna Kris dengan senang hati mengambilkannya untuk panda kesayangannya tersebut.

"Xie xie gege~~" kata Tao sambil tersenyum manis dan Kris dengan senang hati mencium pipi baby pandanya tersebut.

Semua orang menikmati makanan mereka, beberapa pasangan makan sambil saling menyuapi. Kapan lagi bisa saling bermanja-manja, kalau bukan saat liburan?

Tiba-tiba D.O menghentikan makannya dan segera meninggalkan meja makan dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Member yang lain tersentak kaget. Suho menyusul D.O yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya di toilet.

"Chagi~ Gwenchana?" D.O mengangukkan kepalanya, Suho mengelus punggung D.O agar ia merasa nyaman. Member yang lain menyusul Suho, mereka berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"D.O-ah/hyung, gwenchana?" tanya mereka.

"Mungkinkah kau salah makan?" kata Kris.

"Ah... Apa itu karna makanan ku? Oh tidak~ aku meracunimu~~ Mianhae~~" kata Luhan cemas dan takut.

"Anni~ Bukan kau, Lulu~" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang hampir menangis.

"Anniyo~ Bukan hyung~" D.O mencoba tersenyum, namun hanya sejenak karna ia langsung muntah lagi.

"Aku meracuni D.O!" seru Luhan lagi dan mulai menagis keras.

"Luhan-ge, ini bukan salahmu, jika benar pasti kita semua juga muntah~" kata Tao menenangkan.

"Er.. Sepertinya aku juga.." Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi lain, Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang dengan cemas.

"Aku meracuni kalian!" tangis Luhan makin keras dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Anniyo Luhan... Er... Sebenarnya, aku juga merasakannya sejak kemarin..." kata Xiumin yang juga sepertinya akan muntah juga.

"Tapi aku yang memasak sejak kemarin!" seru Luhan lagi, setelah menatap Xiumin sejenak, dan kembali menangis. Member yang lain saling pandang dan menatap kasihan pada Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kalian ke dokter..." saran Chanyeol yang muncul sambil merangkul Baekhyun yang terlihat lemas. Dan semuannya menganguk setuju.

.

#Rumah Sakit#

Setelah Xiumin, Baekhyun dan D.O diperiksa, mereka dan member lainnya menunggu dokter keluar. Luhan masih menangis dipelukan Sehun dan menyalahkan dirinya, Sehun terus menenangkannya.

Tak berapa lama Dokter keluar dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca. Mereka menatap Dokter dan menunggu hasilnya.

"Hasilnya sudah keluar..." Dr. Choi berkata sambil menunjukan sebuah map berwarna coklat. "Silakan ke ruangan saya..." lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendahului para member. Para member segera mengikuti Dr. Choi.

Dr. Choi berdiri didepan papan x-ray, ia meletakan hasil pemerikasaan Xiumin, Baekhyun dan D.O. Ia melingkari sebuah gumpalan kecil disetiap hasil dengan spidol.

"Apa kalian tau apa itu?" tanya Dr. Choi, para member menggelengkan kepala mereka, sedangkan Luhan langsung histeris dan berteriak

"ITU MAKANAN SAYA!" Luhan kembali menangis.

"Anni~ bukan makanan..." kata Dr. Choi.

"Terlihat seperti kacang?" kata Chen memiringkan kepalanya.

"Thepeltinya kita tidak pelnah memakan kacang utuh?" Sehun mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Racun?" kata Luhan sambil terisak.

"Hahaha... it's a baby!" kata Dr. Choi, mata semua member membulat bingung, termasuk Luhan.

"What? Baby?" Kris menatap Dr. Choi dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Ya.. Itu Bayi..." Dr. Choi menatap seluruh member. "Aku tahu ini mengejutkan kalian... Tapi saya rasa ini sebuah keajaiban..." Dr. Choi tersenyum.

"Er.. Jadi-"

"Chukae... Kalian bertiga..." Dr. Choi memberikan jeda sambil menatap Xiumin, Baekhyun dan D.O bergantian. "Hamil!" lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar.

Dan. BRUK!

"KAI!"

"SUHO!"

"CHANYEOL!"

Seluruh member terkejut saat melihat ketiga orang tersebut tak sadarkan diri dan membentur lantai. Luhan menatap Dr. Choi tak percaya dan kemudian ia juga tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Sehun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeonghaseong~ #lambai-lambai# Brie imnida #bow 90º# ff pertama yang Brie publis disini, dan langsung berchapter, mudah-mudahan idenya gak macet kayak cerita-cerita Brie yang lain *lirik segudang cerita dari jaman batu*. Soal couplenya~ itu semua couple kesukaan Brie~ Mian kalau ada yang gak suka #bow 90º#. ff nie jga terinspirasi ma cerita yang pernah Brie baca~ tpi Brie lupa bcanya dmna? #plak# Yosh! yang dah baca, boleh dong Brie minta reviewnya #Bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#. Khamsahamnida~ #bow 90º# ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Suho membuka matanya, ia berkedip beberapa kali menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu. Lalu ia duduk perlahan-lahan, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan, ia mengenali ruangan ini, ini kamarnya bersama dengan D.O. Ia menemukan D.O duduk di sampingnya, Suho tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. Aku tadi bermimpi.. Mimpi yang sangat aneh menurutku..." Suho menatap D.O yang memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku bermimpi. Xiumin _hyung_, Baekhyun, dan Kau... Hamil!" Suho melanjutkan, D.O mengeleng dan tersenyum miris.

"_Anniyo_... _Hyung_ tidak bermimpi..." terdengar nada kecewa dari bibir D.O.

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau pingsan bersama Kai dan Chanyeol hyung di rumah sakit tadi..." Suho menatap D.O, ia masih terkejut. D.O tersenyum lemah dan membaringkan dirinya disamping Suho. Membiarkan Suho yang masih terdiam shock.

.

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's.

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! DLDR!.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

SuD.O side.

.

D.O menatap Suho yang tidur disebelahnya, ia medesah kemudian menutup mata mencoba untuk tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka matanya, kemudian D.O duduk perlahan-lahan dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, ia menatap Suho sejenak, kemudian melamun. Ia terus melamun, sampai ia tersentak mendengar suara seseorang.

"_Waeyo_?" Suho bertanya, matanya masih tertutup. D.O terdiam. Suho membuka matanya dan menatap wajah namja yang begitu dicintainya.

"Mm... Apa... Apa... _Hyung_... Masih mencintaiku?" D.O bertanya dengan nada lirih, tak berani menatap Suho. Suho mendesah, ia duduk dan menarik D.O kedalam pelukkannya.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Suho sambil menghirup aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuh D.O, aroma yang sangat disukainya.

"Tapi... _Hyung_.. _Hyung_ terlihat seperti tidak menginginkannya?"

"_Anniyo_... Aku... Hanya terkejut..."

"_Jinjayo_?"

"_Nde_~"

"Jadi... Kita akan merawatnya?" D.O menatap Suho dengan mata bulatnya. Suho sangat menyukai mata bulat D.O, mata itu jugalah yang membuatnya jatuh begitu dalam dalam pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"_Nde_~ Kita akan merawatnya!" kata Suho tegas. D.O tersenyum lebar dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Suho.

"_Gomawo Appa_~" D.O menirukan suara anak-anak dalam pelukan Suho. Suho tertawa mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan D.O, menatap mata bulatnya.

"_Cheon Umma~ Saranghaeyo_~~" Suho memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman penuh cinta.

.

BaekYeol side.

.

"Jadi... Kau Hamil?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya, ia dan Baekhyun duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur mereka.

"_Nde~_ Kau sudah menanyakannya sejak kau sadar, beberapa jam yang lalu Yeollie!" Baekhyun mulai lelah dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Bisakah kita tidur sekarang?" Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukkannya.

"_Gomawo chagi_~~" Chanyeol mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan menjadi _Appa_!" seru Chanyeol lagi sambil menciumi pipi Baekhyun berkali-kali. "Dan kau jadi _Umma_nya!" Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat betapa gembirannya Chanyeol.

"_Saranghaeyo_ Baekhyunnie~~" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan memajukan wajahnya, membawa bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman penuh cinta.

.

KaiXiu Side.

.

Xiumin masih terjaga malam ini, ia menatap Kai yang tidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Perlahan Xiumin menyingkirkan lengan Kai dari pinggangnya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, memandang sejenak wajah Kai, sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar kamar.

Xiumin melirik jam bulat berlambang EXO diruang tengah yang menunjukan pukul 2.30 AM KST. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu beranda drom EXO K, angin dingin menerpa wajah bulatnya begitu pintu tersebut terbuka.

Xiumin memandang bintang-bintang yang masih bersinar dilangit sambil tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang tentang kejadian sehari kemarin.

Tentang keadaannya yang sekarang sedang mengandung. Perlahan Xiumin mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah perutnya yang masih datar. Ia mengelus perutnya secara perlahan, tersenyum begitu merasakan tonjolan kecil diperutnya.

"Hai~" sapa Xiumin pada janinnya. "Aku tak menyangka ada kau didalam sini, _mianhae~_" Xiumin terus mengelus perutnya perlahan sambil tersenyum. "_Saranghae_ baby~" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya melamun.

Xiumin terus melamun hingga tak menyadari bahwa seorang namja sedang berjalan menuju dirinya. Sang namja tampan berkulit tan tersebut kemudian langsung memeluk Xiumin dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya pada cekuk leher Xiumin.

Xiumin tersentak kaget merasakan pelukan seseorang, ia hampir berteriak, namun diurungkan begitu ia mengenali suara orang yang memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Min?" tanya namja tersebut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Xiumin. Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu, dan tanpa embel-embel Hyung, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai, namja yang menjadi kekasihnya enam bulan lalu.

Xiumin menghela nafas sejenak, perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Kai dan berbalik menghadap namja yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya namun lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Kai hendak protes namun panggilan Xiumin menghentikannya.

"Kai-ah~" Deg! Kai merasa hatinya begitu sakit saat Xiumin memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kai' tak ada yang salah dengan nama tersebut, namun terlalu sering mendengar Xiumin memanggilnya 'Jjonggie' membuatnya merasa asing saat Xiumin memanggilnya 'Kai'.

"_Waeyo_ Min?" Kai menatap Xiumin lembut. Ia menangkup pipi bulat Xiumin, dan mengelusnya.

"A-apa pendapatmu... T-tentang... _A-aegya_?" Xiumin balas menatap kedua bola mata Kai, dan ia bisa melihat Kai terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

Xiumin tersenyum miris. Pikiran buruk langsung menghampirinya. Tentang masa lalu mereka, saat ia akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai, saat Kai menerimanya disaat tengah terpuruk, karena patah hati. Hingga alasan mereka tetap bertahan hingga kini. Pernah beberapa kali Xiumin menangkap bagaimana Kai memandang namja yang pernah disukainya.

"Sudahlah~ Sebaiknya kita kembali tidur~ Aku mengantuk~" Xiumin melangkah meninggalkan Kai menuju kamarnya dan Kai.

Kai tersadar dari pikirannya saat Xiumin telah beranjak dari hadapannya. Kai dapat melihat Xiumin menyentuh perutnya sejenak sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Bergegas Kai masuk dan menutup pintu, setelahnya Kai segera menyusul Xiumin yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeonghaseong~ Brie balik lagi~ ^^ Makasih buat yang dah review, Brie terharu~ Ada juga yang baca fic abal-abal Brie #nangis dipelukkan Tao#ditendang Kris-ge#

Mianhae kalo chap ini pendek~ ntar chap depannya Brie coba panjangin lagi deh~

Makasih buat yang dah review~ #bow# Ini balasan Reviewnya~

**Shim Agassi** :: hehehe, iya, abisnya Brie suka ma couple" diatas~ Brie juga suka SuDo loh~ #tos# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**SuperCloudNov **:: hehe, senengnya ada juga yang suka ma couple ini #nyipokXiuppa#dilemparkejurang# Brie juga susah nemu ff yang pairingnya ada Xiuppa~ pdahal Xiuppa kan unyu~ #nyubitpipiXiuppa#dibekuin# Brie Cuma mau nunjukin kalo couple KaiXiu itu unyu jga~ walaupun moment mereka gak ada sama sekali, tapi Brie yakin kalo mereka dibelakang kamera itu deket juga~ Kalo Mpreg~ Brie emang suka buat ff Mpreg~ malah rata-rata semua ff yang Brie tulis Mpreg! gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**LeeJeHwaELF** :: hehe, katanya Yeolppa mau namja ato yoejya yang penting itu anak dia ma Baekppa! nie dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rio** :: iya, Brie thuka aja kalo baca ff yg Thehunnya cadel~ #ikutancadel#dilemparkemars# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**lathifa** :: iya tuh tiga orang itu #nujukSuhoppa,Yeolppa,maKkamjjong# janjian pingsan bareng mungkin #diterjangairbah#dibakar#dibuangkejurang# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**is0live89** :: kekeke, iya tuh Lulu-ge panuan #dipindahinkemars# parnoan maksudnya. gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**shinminkyuu** :: khekhe kalo itu ditunggu aja~ #ketawaevil# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**lovelythehun** :: nie dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Septaaa** :: iya~ Brie tau banget kalo ini crack~ mianhae~ #bow# Brie juga suka kok ma KAIDO, tpi Brie kalo nulis ff KAIDO couple susah dapat feelnya~ makasih dah review~ ^^

**creepyJIRA** :: nie dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rachma99** :: gomawo~ nie dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

Review Again Please #Bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#


	3. Chapter 3

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's.

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family, Humor.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! YURI! OOC! DLDR!.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Lay dan Luhan membuat sarapan pagi ini di dapur, D.O tidak ikut bergabung memasak bersama karena morningsick parah yang dialaminya.

"_Mianhae_ Lay-_Hyung_, Luhan-_Hyung_, aku tidak ikut membantu~" D.O sedang duduk bersandar pada bahu Suho, disofa ruang berkumpul. Ia baru selesai mengeluarkan isi perutnya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. D.O merasa benar-benar lemas.

"_Gwenchanyo_ D.O-ah~ Kami masih bisa menyelesaikannya~" Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan pada D.O.

BRAK!

Seluruh member terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak dengan kasar. Tak berapa lama, Kai muncul.

"Min.. Min-hyung _odiega_?" tanyanya pada member yang sedang berkumpul.

"Xiumin-ge? Aku belum melihatnya sejak pagi.." Lay memandang Kai sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan memasak.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kris.

"Aish! D-"

"GGGGGGEEEEEEEEGGGGGEEEEEEEEE !" teriakan seseorang memotong ucapan Kai. Seluruh member saling pandang.

"Itu kan suara.."

"TAO!" Kris segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan Tao diikuti member lainnya. Lay dan Luhan pun ikut setelah memastikan kompor mereka mati.

"Tao-nie/_Hyung_! _Waeyo_?" tanya seluruh member.

"_Waeyo_ baby?"

"G-gegeee~~" Tao segera memeluk Kris erat dan menangis didalam pelukan leadear EXO M tersebut.

"Mimpi buruk kah?" tanya Luhan. Dan tangis Tao semakin keras. "_Omo~ Duibuqi~~_" sesal Luhan.

"Sssttt~ _Uljima~_ Baby~" Kris mengelus punggung Tao menenangkan mangnae tercintanya tersebut. Tao terus menangis, hingga tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya bergejolak. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kris dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan muntah. Member yang lain terkejut dan segera mengikutinnya.

"Baby, _gwenchanayo_?" Kris menelus punggung Tao. Tao mengangukkan kepalanya dan kembali muntah.

"Mungkin kau perlu ke dokter?" saran Chen dan Tao membulatkan matanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris.

"KELUAR!" serunya sambil mendorong Kris keluar kamar mandi. Kris dan member yang lain terkejut. Tao mengunci pintu kamar mandi, kemudian kembali muntah.

"TAO!" Kris mengetuk pintu berkali-kali.

"AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI!" teriak Tao, namun kemudian ia muntah kembali.

"Kenapa dengan dia? Aneh..." komentar Chanyeol, Kris langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam, yang ditatap hanya nyengir.

"Tao-nie, buka pintunya..." bujuk Luhan.

"NO!" teriak Tao.

"Tao-nie! Cepat keluar!" – Lay

"_ANNIYAAAA_!" teriak Tao lagi.

"Hei itu bagian ku!" protes Kai. Dan langsung mendapatkan jitakkan dari Baekhyun. Member yang lain terus membujuk Tao untuk keluar, namun terus ditolak oleh Tao. Mereka mulai putus asa.

"Coba ada Xiumin hyung, pasti dia bisa membujuk Tao.." celetuk Chen. Dan saat itu juga handphone milik Suho berdering.

"_Yeoboseyo_..." sapa Suho.

"..."

"_MWO_!" seru Suho dengan mata yang membulat kaget.

"..."

"_Nde_, kami segera kesana, _ghamsahamnida_ _sunbae-nim_..." Suho menutup telpon dan menatap member yang juga menatapnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kris.

"Xiumin _Hyung_... Sekarang di rumah sakit..." katanya sambil menatap member yang lain. Sontak seluruh member terkejut mendengarnya.

"_MWO_!"

.

#Rumah Sakit#

Terlihat dua orang _yoejya_ sedang duduk didepan ruang bertuliskan UGD. Kedua _yoejya_ tersebut terlihat cemas. Berkali-kali mereka menatap pintu UGD yang masih tertutup rapat.

"TaeNy _Nuna_!" seru Suho sambil mendekati ruang UGD.

"Suho-ah..." Taeyeon dan Tiffany berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Suho juga ke sepuluh member EXO lainnya. Member EXO segera membungkukkan badan mereka, memberi salam pada Taeyeon dan juga Tiffany.

"Bagaimana keadaan Xiumin-ge?" tanya Lay.

"Kami juga belum tau, dokter masih memeriksanya..." jawab Taeyeon.

"Er, _Nuna_ bertemu Xiumin _Hyung_ dimana?" tanya Suho.

"Di taman dekat kantor SM.." jawab Tiffany. "Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Karena saat kami menyapanya, ia sedang melamun..."

"Kai-ah, kau ada masalah dengan Xiumin?" Luhan cukup tau kebiasaan Xiumin kalau sedang ada masalah. Ia, member EXO lainnya dan juga TaeNy menatap Kai yang berdiri paling belakang sambil menunduk.

"I-itu-"

"Keluarga Kim Minseok?" belum sempat Kai menjawab, seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruang UGD.

"Kami temannya.." Kris menghampiri namja berjas putih tersebut. "Bagaimana keadannya?"

"Minseok-shii baik-baik saja, hanya saja ia terlalu banyak pikiran. Dan itu tidak bagus untuk kandungannya" dokter tersebut menjelaskan. "Saya harap kalian bisa membantu menggurangi bebannya, dan pasanganya bisa membuatnya merasa baik" lanjutnya. Member EXO yang lain mengagukkan kepala mereka. "Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, kalau kalian mau menjenguknya, kalian bisa masuk kedalam, tapi jangan sekaligus. Saya permisi dulu" sang dokter pun pergi meninggalkan member EXO dan TaeNy.

"Jadi? Siapa yang akan masuk?" Kris menatap member EXO. Serempak mereka menatap Kai, Ia pun mengagukkan kepalanya mengerti maksud tatapan member EXO yang lain.

"_Arraso_~" Kai melangkah memasuki ruangan UGD.

.

KaiXiu side.

.

"Min-ah~" Kai menatap Xiumin yang berbaring diatas tempat tidur, wajahnya pucat. Kai miris melihat keadaan Xiumin yang seperti ini. "_Gwenchanayo_?" Kai menyentuh pipi Xiumin lembut, diusapnya pipi bulat tersebut. Xiumin menatap Kai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mengengam tangan Kai yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Kai-ah~" "Sssstttt~ Panggil aku seperti biasanya Min!" Kai memotong ucapan Xiumin dengan nada dingin, ia menatap Xiumin tajam. Xiumin mengelengkan kepalanya. "_Waeyo_ Min? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Kai melembutkan ucapannya setelah melihat setitik air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Xiumin.

"T-tinggalkan a-aku~" pinta Xiumin sambil melepas tangan Kai dari pipinya, Xiumin segera berbalik membelakangi Kai yang membeku.

"K-ke-kenapa a-aku harus meninggalkanmu Min?"

"..."

"Kim Min Seok! Jawab aku!" seru Kai sambil membalikan tubuh Xiumin. Kai menatap Xiumin tajam, tak dipedulikan air mata Xiumin yang semakin deras.

"K-kau membenciku~" lirih Xiumin.

"_M-mwo? Jhoyo?_" Kai menatap Xiumin tak mengerti. Xiumin mengagukkan kepalanya kecil. "Apa buktinya? Apa buktinya aku membencimu?" tanya Kai sambil meremas bahu Xiumin.

Xiumin menyentuh perutnya, mengingatkan Kai akan percakapan mereka semalam. Kai menatap perut Xiumin dan wajah Xiumin bergantian. Perlahan Kai melepaskan remasan di bahu Xiumin kemudian membantu Xiumin untuk duduk, Xiumin terlalu lelah untuk menolak, ia mengikuti saja. Kai berlutut mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perut Xiumin. Ia menempelkan telingannya dengan perut Xiumin.

"Hei baby, aku Appamu..." Kai mulai berbicara dengan janin dalam perut Xiumin. "Kau tau, Appa tidak sabar menunggumu lahir, pasti kau akan setampan Appa kalau kau _namja_, atau kau akan semanis Umma kalau kau _yoejya_" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Xiumin yang heran dengan kelakuannya. "Baby, bantu _Appa_ ya~" rajuknya dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin. "Bantu _Appa _mengatakan pada _umma_, kalau _Appa_ sangat mencintainya~" Kai berbisik didepan perut Xiumin. Kai melirik sejenak Xiumin yang sekarang wajahnya bersemu merah.

"J-jjonggie~" panggil Xiumin sambil menyentuh rambut Kai. Kai yang masih didepan perut Xiumin tersenyum lebar mendengar Xiumin kembali memanggilnya 'Jjonggie'.

"_Waeyo_ Min?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Xiumin lembut.

"K-kau menginginkannya?" Xiumin balas menatap Kai. Kai tersenyum sambil mengagukkan kepalanya.

"_Nde_, tentu saja aku menginginkannya. Kau tau, dia adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku terima selain dirimu~" Kai mengusap pipi Xiumin, lalu menarik Xiumin kedalam pelukannya, menengelamkan wajahnya pada cekuk leher Xiumin "Jangan membenciku Min~ Aku bisa gila kalau kau membenciku~" suara Kai bergetar, menahan tangisnya.

"Jjonggie-ah~ _Mianhae_~" Xiumin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat namja yang dicintainya bersedih.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Karena aku, kau jadi sakit~" Xiumin merasakan lehernya basah, dan pundak Kai bergetar pelan. Xiumin mengelus punggung Kai. Xiumin juga ikut menangis.

Kai yang mendengar isakan Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya. Xiumin menghapus air mata Kai, begitu pun Kai. _"Saranghae~"_ Kai mengecup punggung tangan Xiumin. _"Saranghae~"_ lalu mengecup keningnya _"Saranghae~"_ mengecup kelopak matanya. _"Jeongmal Saranghamnida_ Kim Min Seok~" mengecup bibir Xiumin, membawanya ke dalam ciuman penuh cinta.

.

"AKU TIDAK MAU GEGE!" Tao berpegangan pada kusen pintu saat Kris memeluknya dari belakang sambil menariknya, sedangkan Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan tangan Tao yang berpegangan dengan erat.

"Kau harus diperiksa Tao, agar kita tau apa yang salah dengan mu" Lay berkata dengan tenangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Ah! Managel-ge! Bithakah kau membakal themua tath Gucci yang ada didolm?" _(Ah! Manager-ge! Bisakah kau membakar semua tas Gucci yang ada didorm?)_ Tao melotot mendengar ucapan Sehun dengan handphone yang bertenger ditelinganya.

"NNNOOOO!" teriak Tao dan langsung melepaskan pegangannya yang juga membuat Chanyeol tersentak kebelakang, untung Chanyeol dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Kris dengan cepat mengendong Tao dan bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan Dr. Choi.

"Kerja bagus magnae!" Chanyeol menepuk punggung Sehun, sedangkan Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Selain Xiumin Hyung, Gucci adalah pilihan tepat untuk membuat Tao menyerah!" kata D.O yang disetujui member lainnya.

.

KrisTao side.

.

Kris dan Tao duduk didepan meja kerja Dr. Choi, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Tao. Beberapa saat kemudian Dr. Choi datang dan duduk ditempatnya, Ia tersenyum.

"Jadi, dia sakit apa?" tanya Kris sambil memeluk Tao, berjaga-jaga kalau Tao tiba-tiba berontak lagi. Sedangkan Tao meremas ujung bajunya gugup.

Dr. Choi menunjukkan hasil pemeriksaan milik Tao, Ia melingkari bagian yang sama dengan milik Xiumin, Baekhyun dan D.O.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya..." Dr. Choi menunjuk bagian yang dilingkari dengan ujung spidol. "Keajaiban sedang menghampiri kalian..." Dr. Choi tersenyum kepada Kris dan Tao. "Selamat~ Kau hamil!" dan saat itu juga Tao tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Kris.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 3 datang~~~ Brie gak nyangka ada juga yang nunggu ff Brie~ #nangis dipelukan Fany mommy#disepak Taeyeon daddy#

**Sehun** : Nuna! Kapan Lulu hamil?!; **Brie **: kapan-kapan! #diterbangin#; **Kris **: yes, yes, yes, my baby panda pregnant! #joget gangnam style#; **Brie** : Kris-ge OOC bget! =_= #dibakar#; **Chen** : woy cpet bales reviewnya! #ngelempar petir#; **Brie **: #gosong# sabar napa! cih! bilang aja iri lom ada momentnya bareng Lay-ge #kabur sebelum disamber petir#

Onkey~ sekarang Brie mau balas review~

**GyuniKai7** :: iya chap kmren emang pendek~ chap nie dah pnjang lom? Brie usahain KrisTao momentnya banyak khekhekhe~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**LeeJeHwaELF **:: iya Yeolppa disni Brie bkin suka ma anak-anak~ makanya dia seneng banget Baekppa hamil! Brie usahakan ada BaekYeol momentnya~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Keun Yoon** :: Keun-shii anaknya BaekYeol ya? Kalo Brie anaknya cpa? #muka polos#dibakar#dibuang kelaut# HunHan kapan ya~ #dilempar kemars# tunggu aja dichap-chap selanjutya khekhekhekhe~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**G-KRIS** :: Lulu-ge ma Tao-nie kapan ya~ #dilempar kemars# Khekhekhe~ Tao-nie dah kejawab di chap ini~ sebenarnya Brie mau bikin Thehun dipukul pake panci~ #dilepar mobil# tapi karena Brie baik, jadi pake sendok aja~ :D gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**creepyJIRA** :: iya tu si kkamjjong jhat! #dilempar pisang# dichap ini Kai ma Xiuppa dah baikkan loh~ nie dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

** .79** :: nie dah lanjut~ ChenLay yang seme Chenppa lah~ #Chen jonget bonamana# =_= #peluk Xiuppa juga# iya tuh si Kai jhat! #kai: kan nuna yang nyuruh! #narik Min dari pelukan Brie# ini dah Brie bales kan #wink balik#dibakar# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**L Kyu** :: annyeong~ L Kyu-shii #bow# gomawo dah suka ma fic Brie yang abal ini~ #nangis dipelukan DO#ditengelamin Suho# iya Brie juga thuka ma cadelnya thehun #ikutan cadel#dilempar# Tao-nie dah kejawab dichap ini kan~ kalo Lulu-ge~ tunggu aja di chap-chap selanjutnya~ khekhekhekhe~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Reita** :: gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Chen clouds** :: iya chap kmren emang pendek~ gimana ma chap ini? dah panjang kan? couple yang lain ditunggu aja ya~ khekhekhekhe~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**anonstalker** :: makasih dah dibilang bagus~ :D iya, soalnya Brie kalo pake couple yang dah ada susah dapt feelnya~ yang disukai Kai cpa ya~ #dilempar eskrim# pokoknya ada kok yang pernah disukai Kai #nunjuk diri#dibekuin# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rachma99** :: gomawo dah review lagi #hug#ditendang# iya tuh tiga orang itu jadi appa #nunjuk Suhoppa Yeolppa ma Kkamjjong# ini chap 3nya~ #nyodorin fic# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**SuperCloudNov** :: ayo hajar terus! #lol#berasa nonton tinju# iya kan ceritanya Kai masih terkejut #cih bahasa Brie# Kai ma Xiuppa dah baikkan loh dichap ni~ #nunjuk chap diatas# Lulu-ge dah baik-baik aja kok~ malah dah masak bereng Lay-ge lagi~ Khekhekhe~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**is0live89 **:: para seme pingsan gara-gara keget uke mereka hamil~ khekhekhekhe~ Kai bahagia ato gak~ jawabnya ada dichap ini~ ;D gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

Yosh! dah semua kan? gak da yang kelewatan? berhubung Brie libur kuliah smpe kamis ato jum'at nanti~ Brie usahaain update cepet~ tapi Brie updatex malem~ coz Brie tinggal di kota yang kadar jaringan internetnya sangat memperihatinkan~ #nangis# jadinya harus malem-malam, disaat orang-orang dah tidur #trasformasi jadi kelelawar#

Ohya~ dichap ini ada **TaeNy** loh~ mereka couple Yuri kesukaan Brie loh~ #gak da yg nanya#pundung# dichap-chap selanjutnya akan ada SM family loch~ jadi ditunggu aja~ ^_^

So, Review Again Please #Bbuing bbuing~ bareng EXO member#


	4. Chapter 4

_Annyeong~ Sebelum baca chap 4 ini, Brie mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat reader semua yang dah baca dan review ff abal Brie ini #bow#. Brie juga mau minta maaf kalo ada reader yang gak suka ma ff Brie gara-gara couplenya yang crack banget ini. Dan Brie juga mau minta maaf kalo ada author lain yang ngerasa Brie plagiat ff mereka #bow#. Terus terang Brie gak maksud untuk plagiat ff author lain. Kalo ada kesamaan, Brie minta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya #bow#. Yosh! Mungkin segitu aja dulu yang Brie mau bilang, ntar lanjutannya dibawah ^_^ So, selamat menikmati chap 4 ini~ enjoy ya~ ^_^_

.

Hari sudah gelap saat mereka kembali ke dorm. Dokter memperbolehkan Xiumin pulang setelah yakin dirinya baik-baik saja. Dan tanpa bertanya mereka tau kalau suasana hati Xiumin sedang senang. Telihat Xiumin yang tidak mau lepas dari Kai semenit pun. Sepertinya ia dan Kai sudah berbaikan, itulah yang ada dibenak mereka.

.

Kris duduk di tempat tidur sambil menatap wajah Tao yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Kris mengacak rambutnya gusar.

Tao membuka matanya, ia merasakan kepalanya pusing, ia duduk perlahan dan menatap Kris yang ada disampingnya. Kris belum sadar kalau Tao telah bangun.

"Gege~" Tao memanggil Kris pelan. Kris menatap Tao dan tersenyum kecil.

"Gwenchana?" Kris mengacak rambut Tao lembut. Tao mengagukkan kepalanya.

"Gege, kau tau, tadi aku bermimpi!" cerita Tao dengan raut antusias bercampur horor. Senyum Kris seketika memudar.

"Kau bermimpi apa Tao?"

"Er.. Aku bermimpi... Kalau aku... Hamil... Dan itu mimpi yang sangat mengerikan!"

"Kalau itu benar? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Shenme? A-aku, aku tidak tau..." lirih Tao, seketika ia merasa takut, takut kalau mimpinya menjadi nyata. Perkataan Tao membuat Kris marah. Mungkinkah Tao tidak menginginkan bayi mereka? Itulah yang ada dibenak Kris.

"Aish!" Karena tidak ingin membuat keributan, Kris beranjak dari kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Tao yang terisak.

"Gege~" lirih Tao, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah amplop diatas meja dekat ranjangnya. "I-ini~" Tao terkejut, saat membaca surat dari rumah sakit. Tangis Tao semakin menjadi.

Dan malam itu Tao tertidur tanpa Kris disampingnya.

.

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's.

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! DLDR!.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

*Next Morning*

.

Hari itu keadaan dorm EXO sedikit suram. Terlihat dari Leader EXO M yang terus memasang wajah dinginnya. Begitu juga magnae EXO M yang terus menundukan wajahnya sejak ia bangun tidur.

Kris sedang duduk di ruang berkumpul bersama Suho, Chen, dan Sehun. Lay dan Luhan sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka ditemani D.O. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah sarapan tadi langsung masuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Kai dan Xiumin sedang berada di beranda dorm EXO K saling bermanja satu sama lain. Sedangkan Tao? Ia pergi sejak habis sarapan tadi, dan tak ada satupun member yang tau kemana Tao pergi.

TOK TOK TOK TOK! Tiba-tiba pintu dorm di ketuk dengan berutalnya oleh seseorang.

"Sehun buka pintunya!" perintah Suho sambil mendorong bahu Sehun yang sedang bermain PSP.

"Kenapa aku hyung?" rengek Sehun malas.

"Karna kau magnae!" jawab Chen.

"Ish!" kesal Sehun, namun ia langsung beranjak menuju pintu dorm yang di ketuk makin keras.

"Nde! Changkama!" seru Sehun sebelum memutar kunci dan membukanya. Seketika itu juga seseorang menerobos masuk dan membuat Sehun terkejut.

"WU YI FAN!" teriak seorang namja imut sambil mencari-cari orang yang namanya ia sebutkan tersebut.

"Henry sunbae?" Suho menatap namja imut member SuJu M tersebut. Henry menatap marah pada namja berambut pirang, yang sepertinya tak sadar akan kedatangan Henry. Dengan cepat ia menarik kerah baju Kris. Suho, Chen dan Sehun menatap kaget Henry yang dengan mudahnya membuat Kris berdiri dari duduknya.

"Henry-ge?" Kris menatap Henry yang menatapnya marah.

"Stupid boy!" seru Henry sebelum melayangkan tinjunya kearah pipi Kris. Luhan, Lay dan D.O yang mendengar keributan diruang tengah segera megampiri member yang lainnya, mereka memekik kaget begitu Henry melayangkan tinjunya pada Kris, tak beda jauh dengan KaiXiu dan ChanBaek yang juga bergabung dengan member lainnya.

"Henry Lau!" seru beberapa namja yang entah sejak kapan ada diruang kumpul dorm EXO K tersebut. Segera saja dua namja imut lain menghampiri Henry dan melepaskan pegangan Henry pada baju Kris, setelah berhasil kedua namja tersebut menjauhkan Henry dari Kris yang jatuh berlutut dilantai sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Ck, kenapa kalian pisahkan mereka Minnie-ah, Wokkie-ah? Padahal lagi seru-serunya.." komentar namja berwajah evil yang bersandar pada dinding sambil bermain PSP. Namja lain bermata sipit menghampiri namja evil tersebut dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Kris-shii, gwenchana?" namja cantik berwajah malaikat mengampiri Kris dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Gwenchanayo Hyung~" lirih Kris sambil mengelus pipinya yang memar, biar pun tubuh Henry lebih kecil dari Kris, tetap saja pukulnya begitu sakit.

"Minnie-ge! Wookie-ge! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Henry dalam dekapan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. "Biarkan aku mengahajar namja bodoh itu!" serunya lagi sambil menatap Kris marah.

"Aish! Hentikan Henry Lau!" seru Sungmin yang mulai kewalahan menenangkan Henry.

"Hai!" disaat-saat genting begini HaeHyuk malah menyapa member EXO yang masih shock. Member EXO yang lain langsung sadar kalau yang sedang bersama mereka adalah sunbae mereka, lantas mereka segera memberi salam secara formal. Dan ditangapai seadanya oleh member Super Junior yang lain.

"Er.. Sebenarnya ada apa ini Hyungduel?" Sehun bertanya takut-takut. Saat ini keadaan mulai terkendali, Henry sudah mulai tenang walaupun masih menatap Kris tajam.

Mereka duduk diruang kumpul dorm EXO. Kris duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet bersama Sehun, Suho, Chen, Lay, Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol. Leeteuk, Yesung dan Kangin duduk di sofa. Sungmin dan Ryeowook duduk di kursi yang bisa ada diruang makan bersama Henry, D.O, Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Shindong dan Siwon berdiri dibelakang sofa. Kyuhyun berdiri, bersandar pada tembok sambil bermain PSP. Sedangkan HaeHyuk ikut duduk bergabung bersama member EXO lainnya.

"_What's wrong ge?"_ tanya Kris sambil balik menatap Henry.

"_You stupit!"_ seru Henry kembali sambil mengacungkan tangannya menunjuk wajah Kris.

"_I don't know what are you talking about!"_ balas Kris.

"_Liar!"_

"_I'am not!"_

"_Yes! You Liar!"_

"STOP!" seru Eunhyuk. Sontak Henry dan Kris menatapnya tajam. "Er... Lanjutkan!" serunya sambil menatap ngeri dua orang keturunan China-Kanada tersebut.

"_It's about Tao.."_ kata Siwon tenang.

"_What? Tao? What happened with him?"_

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah dengar tentang keadaan kalian..." Leeteuk menatap Xiumin, Baekhyun dan D.O, yang ditatap menundukan kepala mereka. "Gwenchanayo~ Kami tidak marah pada kalian.." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut pada tiga uke yang sedang mengandung tersebut. Ketiganya memandang Leeteuk dan membalas senyum _Angel Whitout Wings_ tersebut. Tak heran kalau Leeteuk dinobatkan menjadi Umma dikalangan para Uke SM.

"Aku tidak mengerti? Kenapa kau tidak menginginkan bayi kalian?" heran Kangin sambil menatap Kris tajam. "Padahal kau mencitai Tao kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"A-aku-"

"Dia bodoh hyung!" cerca Henry, sepertinya ia belum puas memaki Kris. Henry melipat tangannya di dadanya. Kris menghela nafas pasrah.

"Dimana Tao?" Kris manatap sunbaenya.

"Pergi dengan Zhoumi... Ke rumah sakit..." jawab Shindong

"RUMAH SAKIT!" Kris melotot kaget "Untuk apa?"

"Abortion~" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyerangai evil. Kris tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari, menyambar sembarang kunci mobil dan bergegas keluar dorm.

"Semoga Kris tidak terlambat~" lirih Luhan member lainnya hanya mengangukkan kepala mereka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ugh~ chap 4 ini pendek lagi ya? Mianhae~ Brie lagi gak enak badan~ makanya chap ini jadi pendek~ Brie balas review dulu ya~

**anonim **:: penjelasannya ada dibagian bawah chap ini, Brie udah tulis juga di bagian bawah chap satu kalo crita Brie ini emang terinspirasi dari ff yang pernah Brie baca. Dan castnya emang SuJu. Tapi Brie berani jamin, chap-chap selanjutnya semua dari isi kepala Brie, hanya beberapa adegan yang Brie ambil, itupun gak sama persis ^^. jadi gomawo dah review~

**Hibiki Kurenai** :: iya, kayaknya mereka janjian hamil bareng-bareng deh #dipelototin Xiuppa, Baekppa, D.O ma Tao-nie# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**baby woly** :: khekhekhekhekhekhe #ikutan ngakak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Ryu **:: mian kalo kecepetan #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**SuYeollie** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi** :: selamat Kui-shii orang yang kesekian yang bilang begitu #ngasih satu set panci#dor# karena Brie pengennya kyak gini :D gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Chen Clouds** :: iya Tao-nie dah nyusul yang lainnya #nyusul kemana?#plak# chap ini kyaknya pendek lagi deh #pundung# Thehun kan emang cadel 's', makax Brie suka bkin dialognya Thehun jadi cadel juga~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**GyuniKai7 **:: iya Tao-nie dah hamil, tapi Brie lagi pengen ngerjain Kris-ge #digigit naga# makanya Brie bkin Kris-ge menderita dulu~ khekhekhekhekhekhe~ #disembur naga# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**syifa1807SungAh **:: jawabnya ada dichap ini~ Brie lagi seneng nyiksa Kris-ge sih #digigit naga# kayaknya chap ini pendek deh~ mianhae #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Aron** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**hyena** :: gomawo~ Brie jadi malu~ #kubur diri# chap ini masih KrisTao, Kris-ge sedang berjuang untuk mempertahankan baby panda Taonya khekhekhekhe #dibakar# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Shee LoveLay** :: annyeong Shee-shii~ gomawo dah suka ma ff Brie~ #bow# Brie emang suka bkin crta yang simpel-simpel gitu #joget Mr. Simpel# iya, TaeNy salah satu couple di SNSD, coupel lainnya YoonHyun, YulSica sma SooSun, setau Brie couple Mereka dikenal ma Royal Couple~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**thepaendeo **:: #mari makan tumpeng#Brie laper#plak# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**rimahyukkey** :: gomawo, ini dah update~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**creepyJIRA** :: JIRA-shii mau diperhatiin nangKai? wani piro? #dilempar kepohon toge# Eh iya ya, napa Brie gak kepikiran bakar Kris-ge aja ya? #disembur naga# Thehun harus sabar menunggu, karna dia magnae, jdi dia akhir-akhir aja~ khekhekhekhe #dilempar wajan# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**meilina. putri. 79** :: ChenLay momentnya kapan ya~ #digigit unicon# lihat aja chap-chap selanjutnya #disamber petir# jinjayo? Brie imut? #ngambil kaca# emang imut sih #reader muntah berjamah#pundung# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Park Minie** :: Gomawo dah ingetin Brie~ tapi cerita yang Brie bilang itu cerita dlam bhsa Inggris. Dan Brie baru aja bongkar-bongkar file dilaptop, Brie baru nemu judul ffnya : ******SuJu. JR!A Happy Chaos ** by** FoxxieLexxie. **Brie emang pernah baca ff dengan judul yang Park Minie-shii bilang itu, dan Brie baru baca ff itu lagi, emang sama sih pas dibagian makanannya~ tapi Brie beneran gak niru ff itu~ dan juga di ff Brie ini, Brie Cuma ngambil beberapa adegan, itupun gak sama persis~ Tapi Brie ngucapin makasih~ karena Park Minnie-shii dah ingetin Brie #bow#

**Hibiki Kurenai** :: dua-duanya, polos bin sarap #dilempar ke mars# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Julie Namikaze** :: iya gak pa" Brie kan baik hati dan rajin menabung #dilempar duit# selamat Julie-shii orang kesekian yang bilang begitu #ngasih gelas cantik selusin#dor# iya ditunggu aja Lulu-ge-nya hamil~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Woo Jihye** :: hai juga~ #senyum sejuta watt#plak# selamat Jihye-shii adalah orang kesekian yang bilang begitu #ngasih piring selusin#dor# Yey, ada yang suka juga ma KaiXiu~ #meluk Xiuppa#ditendang Kai# abis Brie kadang kasian ma Kai yang dilempar sana sini, kadang" ma Thehun, trus pindah ke Lulu-ge, pindah lagi ke D.O, dan akhirnya Brie bkinin Kai ma Xiuppa deh~ #Brie dilempar duit# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**chen clouds** :: makasih~ couple lainnya ditunggu aja dichap-chap selanjutnya~ khekhekhekhekhe #ditendang# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**L Kyu** :: omo, Brie lucu? emang Brie lagi ngelawak ya? #muka polos#dilepar bakiak# iya Tao-nie emang dah hamil, tapi Brie mau nyiksa Kris-ge dulu~ khekhekhekhe #disembur naga# Lulu-ge ditunggu aja~ Brie tinggalnya di ujung Timur Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, tepatnya di Provinsi **Papua**, kota **Biak** yang indah #promosi# kpan" L Kyu-shii main-main ke sini ya #plak# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**cmutzinot** :: gwenchanayo #puk"# hehe ia Kai kan Taemin versi seme~ khekhekhe #dipelototin Taeminnie# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**JaeRyeoCloudnia** :: gomawo~ hm, itu kan terjadi sama couple yang lain, Tao aja tau dia hamil dari mimpi #maksudnya?#plak# nie dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Keun Yoon** :: #datang bawa ff chap 4#plak#emang kewajiban!# makasih dah review lagi #hug#dilempar garem# ah iya ya, Brie kan anak mama ma papa Brie #muka polos#amnesia#dibuang kelaut# iya, chap ini Kris-ge Brie siksa dulu! #digigit naga# itu dah Brie rencanain, tpi... lhat aja ntar ya #plak# sabar Keun-shii, Lulu-ge pasti hamil! #Thehun joget poco-poco#dibuang ke sungai han# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**lee minji elf** :: nie dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**is0live89 **:: KaiXiu dah bersatu, Tao pingsan jawabannya ada dichap ini~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**nisa **:: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

OnKey, dah semua kan? Mianhae kalo chap ini lagi-lagi pendek, sebenernya Brie hampir gak ngelanjutin ff ini loh~ Soalnya Brie sempet down baca salah satu review~

Brie tau, Brie masih baru di sni, dan sebenernya Brie juga dah nyiapin mental buat nerima segala macam komentar yang ada. Mulai dari couple yang crack, dan lain-lain. Dan soal inspirasi Brie buat ff ini, emang dari sebuah ff. Dan Brie baru aja nemu judul ffnya : ******SuJu. JR!A Happy Chaos ** by** FoxxieLexxie **ff nielah yang menginspirasi Brie~ dan emang Brie ambil beberapa adegan dari ff itu, tapi gak semuanya sama kok. Dan Brie makasih banget buat reader yang dah ingetin Brie~ #bow#

Terus terang Brie masih gemeteran untuk ngetik chap ini~ (Brie lemah jantung, kaget dikit langsung gemeteran) Tapi sesuai janji Brie, Brie bakalan update selama Brie libur kuliah ^_^ Makasih juga buat reader yang nungguin ff Brie~ #bow#

Oh ya kalo boleh, panggil Brie aja, gak usah pake author, biar deket gitu. Ato kalo mau panggil onnie, nuna, ato saeng juga boleh. Asal jangan halmeoni aja ya~ #plak#dor# Umur Brie 19 tahun. Brie orang Jawa, tapi lahir dan besar di Biak #gak da yg nanya#pundung#

Hm, Dan semua Brie serahin ke reader semua, ffnya mau lanjut ato berhenti sampe disini aja?

So Last, Review Please #wink# ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Zhoumi duduk disamping Tao yang terlihat gelisah. Ia memandang namja yang sama-sama berasal dari China seperti dirinya.

"_Didi_, kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Zhoumi memandang lembut namja yang sekilas berwajah mirip dengannya tersebut _(menurut Brie, Tao itu mirip ma Zhoumi-ge loh. Gak percaya? Cari aja foto Tao dan Zhoumi-ge yang pake kacamata. Mirip kan?)_

"Aku harus ge..." Tao mulai terisak "Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kris-ge, kalau aku tetap mempertahankannya..."

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya menginginkan bayi ini?" tanya Zhoumi memastikan.

"Tentu saja, dia milik kami" lirihnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Alasan apa kau ingin melenyapkannya?" Tao makin terisak, perlahan ia mulai bercerita.

"Tao bermimpi, Kris-ge meningalkan Tao karena Tao jadi jelek dan aneh kerena hamil. Tao tidak mau kehilangan Kris-ge~ Hueww~" Zhoumi menepuk kepala Tao sayang. Sedikit geli juga mendengar cerita Tao yang menurutnya polos itu.

"Tao!" Kris berlari menghampiri Tao dan juga Zhoumi.

"G-gege.." Tao memandang Kris takut-takut.

"Gege mohon, jangan lakukan itu Tao~~" Kris menatap Tao sendu.

"Weisheme?"

"Wo feichang ai ni Tao! And our baby!"

"Gege~ kau, kau menginginkannya?" Tao menatap Kris tak percaya.

"Of course baby panda!" Kris menangkup pipi Tao, saat itu juga air mata mengalir dari mata indah Tao.

"Xie xie ge~" Tao memeluk Kris. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's.

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! DLDR!. Bold=Flashback.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Pagi ini Tao terbangun terlebih dulu. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya, begitu ia melihat ke samping, ia tersenyum lebar, Krisnya tidur dengan pulas disampingnya.

Dengan perasaan senang Tao menguncangkan bahu Kris. "Gege!" serunya sambil terus berusaha membangunkan Kris. Ia terlalu senang karena Kris ada disampingnya.

"... Hm... –ao–nie..." Kris berguma tak jelas, masih terlalu pagi untuk dirinya bangun.

"Gege~ Bbuing bbuing~" Tao mengunakan aegyonya berharap Kris segera bangun. Namun Kris tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun, Tao cemberut.

"Hiks~ Hiks~" Seketika itu juga Kris langsung melompat bangun begitu mendengar isak tangis Tao. Ia menyentuh pundak Tao yang membelakanginya.

"Baby~ Gwenchana?" Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao, dan ia terkejut saat Tao tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya.

"Yey~ Gege bangun!" Tao berseru dalam pelukan Kris. Kris membulatkan matanya saat tau Tao pura-pura menangis.

"Ya! Kau mengerjai gege?" Kris sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Tao reflek melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kris takut, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Sssstttt~ Duibuqi baby~" Kris melembutkan suara saat melihat Tao menundukkan kepalanya, ia menarik tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya.

Perlahan Tao mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Kris. Kris memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Tao. Tao pun membalas senyum Kris. Ia menyentuh pipi kanan Kris yang sedikit membiru.

"Duibuqi ge~ gara-gara Tao, Henry-ge jadi memukulmu~" lirih Tao sambil mengusap-usap pipi Kris dan kemudian mengecupnya. Kris tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan lembut Tao. Kris balas mengecup pucuk kepala Tao, kemudian menarik Tao ke dalam dekapannya.

"Meiguanxi baby~ gege memang pantas mendapatkannya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena Henry-ge, sekarang kita sudah kehilangannya~" Kris mengelus-elus perut Tao. Kris mengangkat dagu Tao, menatap bolamata hitam pekat milik Tao.

"Wo feichang ai ni Wu Zi Tao" Kris memenjarakan bibir Tao dalam ciuman penuh cinta miliknya.

.

Satu bulan kemudian. (Tiga Minggu menjelang Natal)

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi sebagian orang. Tak terasa sebulan telah berlalu sejak saat berita mengembirakan untuk member EXO. Dan selama sesebulan ini, ada saja berbagai macam kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Mulai dari permintaan yang aneh-aneh dari Xiumin, Baekhyun, D.O dan Tao, yang bukan hanya berimbas kepada para seme mereka tapi juga berimbas pada member yang lain.

Seperti Tao yang dengan sadisnya menyuruh Kris mencari boneka panda berwarna pink, setelah mendapatkannya, Tao meminta Kris untuk mengubah warna bulunya menjadi hitam dengan mengunakan pensil warna.

"**Gege~ Tao Mau boneka panda!" Tao mengoyang-goyangkan tangan Kris. Kris tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Tao.**

"**Arra, Kau mau berapa banyak, Hm?" Tao meletakan satu jarinya dibibir, membuat pose berpikir yang imut menurut Kris.**

"**Aku mau satu saja, tapi yang warna pink!" Tao menampilkan wajah berbinar-binar, yang membuat Kris ingin 'memakan'nya. Karena gemas akhirnya Kris mencuri satu ciuman dibibir panda EXO tersebut. Yang dicium hanya blusing.**

**Akhirnya Kris pun pergi mencari pesanan sang kekasih. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kris membeli boneka berwarna pink dengan ukuran super besar yang mungkin bila disejajarkan dengan Brie, Brie bakalan ketutupan #Brie ngerusuh#.**

"**Baby Tao~ Ini bonekanya" Kris mengahmpiri Tao yang sedang duduk bersama Xiumin. Tao memandang boneka itu dengan berbinar-binar, namun hanya sesaat.**

"**Gege~" Tao menatap Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kris kalang kabut melihat Tao yang hampir menangis.**

"**W-waeyo? Bonekanya kurang besar?" Tao mengeleng. "Lalu?" Tao tak menjawab tapi malah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Kris. Kris hampir mengejarnya, namun batal.**

"**Aku mau gege ganti warnanya, pake ini~" Kris merasa rahangnya turun, saat mendengar permintaan Tao. What the- menganti warnanya? Sepertinya Brie memang senang menyiksa Kris #dikubur#.**

"**T-tapi B-baby? K-kau yakin?" Kris berharap Tao hanya bercanda. Tao mengangukan kepalanya, Ia menatap Kris dengan wajah polos sambil memengang sekotak pensil warna atau crayon? sama aja lah #plak#**

"**Ayo gege~ Baby mau warnanya jadi hitam~" dan Kris megutuk dirinya karena sama sekali tak bisa menolak keinginan baby pandanya.**

Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun, ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menyanyikan lagu SNSD Oh!, lengkap dengan dance dan kostumnya.

"**Yeollie~" Baekhyun dengan senyum sejuta wattnya menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk berkumpul bersama member EXO yang lain.**

"**Waeyo Baekkie?" Chanyeol balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun, sedikit bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat senyum Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih cerah dari biasanya. 'hanya persaanku saja, atau ada maksud lain dari senyum itu?' itulah yang ada dibenak Chanyeol.**

**Baekhyun kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol, membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Kalau biasanya Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Baekhyun kekamar mereka, entah mengapa saat ini, rasanya Chanyeol ingin menolak ajakan sang kekasih.**

"**Waeyo chagi?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang membongkar tas berukuran sedang. Chanyeol bisa melihat didalam tas itu ada baju, wig, dan juga perlengkapan make up. "Itu untuk apa chagi?" Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk dengan barang-barang itu.**

**Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil menggengam rompi berwarna pink putih. "Yeollie~ Kau mencintaiku kan~" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau juga mencintai baby kan~" Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya berat, 'jangan bilang Baekkie menginginkan sesuatu!' jerit Chanyeol dalam hati.**

"**Tentu saja aku mencintai kalian~ Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia menyodorkan rompi berwarna pink putih itu kearah wajah Chanyeol.**

"**Aku mau Yeollie pake ini!" Baekhyun berseru riang. Berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Dan Chanyeol berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun hamil lagi suatu saat. #Brie gak yakin#dibakar#**

Beda lagi dengan Kai, ia harus rela gigit jari, saat Xiumin tiba-tiba menjauh dari dirinya, dengan alasan ia bau! Hei, Kai saat itu sudah mandi, bahkan ia sampai empat kali mandi dan mengunakan sabun milik Xiumin. Kai sampai harus tidur diluar kamar semalaman karena hal itu.

"**Min~" Kai yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan Xiumin, menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang menonton TV. Xiumin tersenyum manis pada Kai, kemudian menepuk tempat disamping tempatnya duduk. Kai menuruti keinginan Xiumin dan duduk disampingya, ia bermaksud untuk merangkul Xiumin, saat tiba-tiba Xiumin mendorongnya menjauh.**

"**Waeyo Min?" Xiumin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah Kai, memintanya untuk menjauh.**

"**Kau bau!" Kai melongo dengan tidak elitnya mendengar perkataan Xiumin. Bau! Seorang Kai Bau! #ala sinetron#**

"**Aku sudah mandi Min!" Kai mencoba mendekat lagi.**

"**Jangan mendekat! Kau bau!" Xiumin segera beranjak meninggalkan Kai yang melongo menuju kamar mereka. Kai segera menyusul Xiumin.**

"**Min! Buka pintunya!"**

"**Anni! Kau mandi dulu baru boleh masuk!"**

"**Mwo? Mandi lagi? Tapi baju ku ada didalam!"**

**Cklek! Xiumin membuka pintunya, kemudian melemparkan pakaian Kai, kemudian masuk kembali dan mengunci pintunya. Meningalkan Kai yang lagi-lagi melongo #Brie ngambil kamera, lumayan buat dijual#plak#**

**Akhirnya Kai dengan lemas menuju kamar mandi yang ada didekat dapur. Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia selesai mandi, ia hendak menuju kamarnya, saat dilihatnya Xiumin sudah duduk kembali diruang TV bersama ChenLay, Tao dan Baekhyun. Dengan serangai jahil dibibirnya, Kai perlahan mendekati Xiumin dan memeluknya dari belakang.**

"**KYAAAA~~~" Xiumin berteriak dan berdiri dari duduknya, menyebabkan Kai terjungkal dengan kepala pada sofa sedangkan kakinya diatas. Lay, Tao dan Baekhyun juga terkejut dengan teriakan Xiumin. Hanya Chen yang tertawa melihat posisi Kai.**

"**Waeyo Min?" Kai bangun dari posisinya dibantu Chen. Ia menatap Xiumin yang malah menarik tangan Lay.**

"**Hyung, Kau mau bawa kemana Xing-ie KU!" seruan Chen tak didengarkan Xiumin #Chen pundung# sedangkan Lay hanya pasrah ditarik Xiumin menuju kamarnya dan Kai.**

"**Min~" Kai mengejar Xiumin yang kembali masuk kedalam kamar bersama Lay.**

"**Anni! Kau tidur diluar! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang bau!" Kai membenturkan kepalanya ketembok mendengar kata-kata Xiumin.**

"**Kkamjjong bau? Khekhekhekhe" Kai menatap tajam Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tertawa melihat penderitannya. Dan akhirnya malam itu Kai terpaksa tidur di sofa. Kenapa tidak tidur dikamar ChenLay? Karena Chen menolaknya. Ckckck poor Jongin~**

Yang paling parah adalah saat D.O yang mengalami _moodswiming_. Dimana apabila pagi datang, ia akan terlihat begitu lemas tak bertenaga, setelah mengalami morningsick. Namun bila siang ia akan marah-marah tak jelas, dan dalam mode DevilUmma, sedikit saja kesalahan ia akan langsung marah-marah, biasanya yang kena imbas adalah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Dan saat malam ia akan jadi super sensitive. Sedikit saja ada tontonan yang menyedihkan, ia bisa menangis meraung-raung semalam penuh.

**Morning**

**D.O duduk dengan lemas sambil bersandar pada pundak Suho yang mengelus rambutnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengalami morningsick parah yang membuat tubuhnya lemas. Ia juga menolak mamakan sarapannya.**

"**Kau ingin makan sesuatu Kyunggie?" Suho mengelus wajah D.O yang pucat. D.O mengeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kau harus makan chagi~" D.O kembali mengeleng. Suho menghembuskan nafasnya, susah kalau D.O sudah begini. "Minum susu ya?" Suho berharap D.O menjawab iya. Dan doanya terkabul karena D.O mengangukan kepalanya.**

**Afternoon**

"**Ya! Park Chan Yeol! Menjauh dari dapur!" D.O membentak Chanyeol yang sedang mengejar kucing miliknya yang berlari menuju dapur. Chanyeol hendak membantah, namun batal saat melihat D.O mengangkat wajan yang akan digunakannya untuk memasak makan siang mereka. Chanyeol langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur membiarkan kucingnya yang entah sekarang berada dimana. Namun sialnya Chanyeol menabrak Sehun yang sedang membawa minuman.**

**D.O yang mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan Chanyeol dan Sehun akhirnya mendekati mereka. Ia berdecak pinggang melihat keadaan lantai yang menjadi licin dan kotor.**

"**Park Chan Yeol! Oh Se Hoon!" Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap D.O yang memegang wajan dan panci dengan dibelakangnya terdapat latar api. Mereka meneguk ludah mereka ketakutan.**

"**A-am-ampun Um-mma~" cicit Chanyeol dan Sehun.**

"**NO!"**

"**KYAAA!"**

**Dan silakan bayangkan sendiri apa yang dilakukan D.O pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Brie gak sanggup ngelanjutinnya #kabur#**

**Night**

**Malam itu D.O sedang duduk sedirian menonton. Kemana member yang lain? Tao, Xiumin dan Baekhyun sedang keluar untuk makan es krim bersama dan tentu saja Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol ikut. Sehun dan Luhan juga sedang pergi membeli buble tea. Chen dan Lay sudah masuk kamar setelah makan malam. Sedang kan Suho sedang mandi.**

"**Hiks~" D.O meraih tisu pada kotak tisu disamping tempat ia duduk. Terlihat juga disekitar sofa sudah banyak tisu bekas berserakan. Sebenarnya acara apa yang sedang ditontong oleh D.O? Oh~ Ternyata D.O sedang menonton Oh My Lady.**

"**Hiks~ kenapa Siwon Hyung tidak mengakui anaknya hiks~? Hiks~ Apa Siwon Hyung sudah tidak mencintai Kibum Hyung lagi? Hiks~" ckckck Kyungsoo-shii, kau terlalu menghayati film Siwon-shii sampai-sampai mengira Siwon sudah tidak mencintai Kibum lagi. #Brie geleng-geleng kepala#**

"**Omona! Kyunggie~ Waeyo?" Suho menghampiri D.O yang menangis sesegukan. D.O memandang Suho dan tangisnya makin keras. Membuat Chen dan Lay keluar dari kamar mereka.**

"**Omona, D.O kenapa?" Lay menghampiri D.O dan Suho. Ia duduk disebelah D.O yang ada dipelukan Suho. **

"**Apa yang kau perbuat sampai D.O menangis begini, Suho Hyung?!" Chen memarahi Suho,mengira Suho yang membuat D.O menangis.**

"**Aku tidak tau~ Saat aku datang dia sudah menangis~" Suho mengusap-usap punggung D.O yang menangis makin keras. Suho, Chen dan Lay terus membujuk D.O untuk diam, bahkan member yang baru pulang juga membantu membujuk D.O untuk diam, namun tidak berhasil. Dan jadilah malam itu seluruh member tidur larut demi membujuk D.O untuk berhenti menangis.**

Ya, begitulah kejadian yang dialami para member EXO saat Xiumin, Baekhyun, D.O dan Tao sedang dalam mode ngidam. Kita doakan saja semoga mereka tetap sabar menjalaninya. #dorr#

.

Siang itu Xiumin, Baekhyun, D.O, Tao, Lay dan Luhan berkumpul diruang tengah. Mengapa hanya para Uke? Karena para Seme sedang ada job. Mereka tengah membicarakan tentang persiapan menjelang Natal. Sambil menikmati coklat hangat, keenam namja berwajah manis tersebut bercerita seru tentang kado Natal apa yang akan mereka berikan kepada kekasih mereka, dan juga sunbae mereka.

"Jadi, kita akan memberikan hadian apa untuk para sunbae-nim?" tanya Xiumin, sesekali ia mengelus perut buncitnya yang mulai memasuki usia enambelas minggu tersebut. Xiumin sendiri terkejut saat Dr. Choi mengatakan bahwa usia kandungannya paling lama dibandingkan tiga orang dongsaengnya.

"**Dua bulan uisa?" kaget Xiumin dan Kai.**

"**Nde, apa selama dua bulan ini anda tidak merasakan perubahan dalam diri anda?"**

"**Aniyo, dua bulan belakangan kami sibuk bekerja" jawab Xiumin.**

"**Dia baru mulai kelihatan manja sebulan belakangan ini uisa, dan lagi saat pertama kali ia mengalami morningsick seminggu kemarin" jelas Kai. "Tapi tidak ada yang berbahaya kan uisa?" cemas Kai.**

"**Bayi kalian sangat kuat. Kelak ia akan jadi anak yang kuat"**

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau kita belikan mereka sweter atau syal?" saran Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah.

"Dari pada beli, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya sendiri ge?" tawar Tao, ia sedang memainkan handphonenya. Tao menatap para hyungnya. "Kan sekalian kita bisa bikin untuk baby?" lanjutnya sambil mengelus perutnya sayang.

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk..." Xiumin menandang dongsaengnya. "Kalian setuju?" Lay mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju. Baekhyun sendiri juga mengagukkan kepalanya.

"Er... Tapi, apakah akan selesai tepat waktu?" D.O sedikit ragu dengan keputusan mereka.

"Harus yakin bisa D.O-ah, Natal masih tiga minggu lagi. Lagian kita memiliki banyak bala bantuan~" Baekhyun menyerangai, membuat D.O merinding sadangkan Xiumin geleng-geleng.

"Kau yakin mereka bisa membantu? Bukan malah mengacaukannya?" Lay makin sangsi dengan keputusan Baekhyun. _'Memasak dan membersihkan dorm saja, para seme tidak bisa? Apa lagi membuat syal?'_ Lay mengelengkan kepalanya mengingat selama ini para seme hanya bisa mengacaukan dorm dari pada membuatnya bersih.

"Mereka pasti bisa hyung~ Aku jamin itu!" Baekhyun mencoba menyakinkan Lay. Lay pun menyerah dan mengaguk setuju.

"Good~ Lalu kau Hyung?" Baekhyun menatap member tertua kedua di EXO, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, yang entah sejak kapan melamun.

"Luhan-ge" Tao mengguncangkan bahu Luhan. Membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Shenme?" (apa?) Luhan menatap Tao dan juga member yang lain.

"Kau melamun Lu? Gwenchana?" tanya Xiumin.

"Meiguanxi..." (tidak apa-apa) jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Shi ma?" (benarkah?) Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Lay. Mereka memandang Luhan cemas. Sudah beberapa minggu ini, Luhan sering sekali melamun dan berdiam diri, jarang tersenyum, dan juga sering tidak fokus. Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun, D.O dan Tao saling pandang dan serempak mereka mengangkat bahu mereka.

.

Dua minggu kemudian. (Satu Minggu sebelum Natal)

.

Sesuai perkiraan Baekhyun dalam waktu dua minggu saja mereka sudah hampir menyelesaikan hadiah untuk para sunbae mereka. Tentu saja dengan bantuan dari kekasih mereka. Heran kenapa para seme menjadi menurut dan menekuni membuat hadiah untuk para sunbae mereka? Tentu saja dengan 'sedikit' ancaman mereka langsung saja menerimanya. _'Tidak ada jatah, bahkan saat baby lahir!'_ kira-kira itulah ancaman mereka.

Baekhyun sedang mengelompokkan hadiah-hadiah untuk para sunbae mereka. Dihadapannya sudah terdapat syal berbagai warna yang cantik-cantik.

"Syal warna Pearl Yellow, untuk BoA nuna" Baekhyun mengambil syal berwarna kuning dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak berwarna coklat. "Yang Pearl Red untuk Yunho hyung dan Changmin hyung" menindahkan dua syal berwarna merah kedalam kotak. "1.. 3... 5... ~...8...9... Pastel Rose untuk nunadeul! Yey!" Baekhyun berseru heboh saat memasukkan syal untuk member SNSD. "Pearl Light Periwinkle untuk Vic nuna, Amber, Luna, Krystal dan Sulli.." mengambil lima buah syal dan memasukkan kedalam kotak juga. "Pearl Aqua untuk Onew hyung, Jonghyun hyung, Key hyung, Minho hyung, dan Taeminnie.." lima syal lain ia masukkan kedalam kotak. "Tinggal yang Pearl Sapphire Blue dan Pearl Cobalt Blue untuk hyungduel!" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat hasil kerja teman-temannya.

"Baekkie~" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. "Syal untuk Jino warna apa?"

"Jino? Ah iya ya, yang lainnya kan sesuai dengan fan color mereka" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Ah, samakan dengan milik SHINee saja"

"Apanya yang disamakan dengan milik SHINee?" Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Itu hyung, syal untuk Jino"

"Oh~ kenapa tidak disamakan dengan punya The TRAX?"

"Er~ kenapa tidak digabung thaja?"

"Eh, iya ya, digabung saja~"

"Sepertinya tidak buruk~"

.

"Gege~ Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tao mengeluh, tampaknya ia mulai lelah. Sudah berberapa jam member EXO berada dijalan. Mereka memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Leeteuk untuk berliburan bersama merayakan Natal dan Tahun Baru bersama.

"Sebentar lagi baby~" Kris mengelus kepala Tao yang bersandar dibahunya. "Chen-ah, setelah pertiga belok kanan. Rumah berwarna putih, okey!" Kris mengingatkan Chen, yang dengan suka rela menjadi supir mereka, Chen mengangukkan kepalanya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit mobil mereka berhenti di depan gerbang tinggi berwarna putih.

Tiin~ Tiin~ Pintu gerbang otomatis terbuka begitu Chen membunyikan klakson. Mobil van EXO masuk kedalam halaman dan pintu gerbang tertutup kembali.

"Kita sampai~" seru Chen begitu mobil telah benar-benar berhenti. Ia turun dan disusul member lainnya.

"WOAW~" kagum para Uke begitu melihat rumah yang sangat besar dan luas tersebut.

Rumah bertingkat dua berwarna putih dan krem. Halaman luas dibagian kiri, banyak terdapat berbagai jenis permainan, seperti jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, dan juga prosotan. Di sebelah kanan ada sebuah gazebo yang cukup besar, disebelah gazebo tersebut terdapat pohon yang cukup rindang juga berbagai jenis bunga cantik.

"Kajja~" Kris merangkul Tao dan mengikuti member yang telah lebih dulu berjalan didepan mereka. Suho berjalan paling depan memimpin rombongan sambil merangkul D.O. Di belakangnya ada Chen, Lay, Xiumin dan Kai. Lalu Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyusul, dan terakhir Kris dan Tao.

Ting Tong! Cklek!

"Annyeonghaseong~" sapa Suho dan diikuti member lainnya. Seorang Maid balas memberikan salam pada mereka.

"Annyeong~ Suho-shii?" Suho menganggukkan kepalannya. Maid tersebut tersenyum, kemudian ia membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk memudahkan member EXO masuk. "Tuan Leeteuk dan yang lainnya telah menanti kedatangan Anda sekalian" setelah seluruh member masuk, Maid tersebut menutup pintu dan memimpin rombongan member EXO menuju ruang berkumpul.

"Tuan Leeteuk~ Suho-shii dan rombongan sudah tiba~" lapor sang Maid begitu mereka tiba di ruang berkumpul yang begitu luas.

"Ah~ Gomawo Nona Jung~" balas Leeteuk, ia terlihat sedang mengedong bayi namja.

"Annyeonghaseong~" seru member EXO. Leeteuk tersenyum membalas salam mereka.

"Suho ajhussi!" seorang yojya cilik yang mengunakan dress berwarna pink berlari, meninggalkan mainan yang tadi sedang dimainkannya. Suho berjongkok dan langsung menyambut yoejya cilik tersebut dalam pelukannya.

"Annyeong Minyoung-ah~" Suho mencium pipi yoejya cilik bernama Minyoung tersebut.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang~" Sungmin mendekati member EXO dengan seorang bayi yoejya dalam gendongannya. Di belakangnya menyusul Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang juga mengendong bayi yoejya lain.

"Annyeong hyung~" sapa member EXO pada Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowook.

"Omona~ Cute~" gemas Xiumin pada bayi dalam gendongan Sungmin.

"Mau mengedongnya?" tawar Sungmin.

"Bolehkah?" Sungmin mengagukkan kepalanya, kemudian memberikan bayi dalam gendongannya pada Xiumin. "Annyeong~" bayi dalam gendongan Xiumin tertawa sambil menyentuh wajah Xiumin. "Siapa namanya hyung?" tanya Xiumin tanpa melepaskan pandanganya dari bayi cantik tersebut.

"Minkyung! Cho Minkyung!" jawab Minyoung yang masih berada digendongan Suho. Sungmin tertawa melihat kelakuan yoejya ciliknya tersebut.

"Hai! Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" seorang namja mendekati mereka dengan bayi mungil dalam gendongannya. Member EXO terkejut melihat namja tersebut.

"Kibum hyung?" seru mereka sambil menatap namja tersebut. Kibum sendiri hanya menampilkan _killer smile_-nya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

TBC dengan tidak elitnya~ #dilempar bakiak# Hai~ Brie balik dengan chap 5~ #joget DB Rider# Gimana dah panjang lom chap ini? masih belum panjang? sepertinya Brie emang gak bakat bkin ff panjang-panjang #pundung#

Yosh! member SuJu mulai muncul di chap ini. Chap" depan juga mulai muncul SM family lainnya. Oh ya, ada yang tau Minyoung dan Minkyung itu anaknya cpa? #dilempar bom# mulai chap depan banyak mucul oc anak-anaknya member SuJu, SHINee, dll loh~ Khekhe.

OnKey, sekarang Brie mau bales review~

**lalalalaluhan** :: mianhae atas ketidak nyamananya #bow# chap kemaren emang pendek, chap ini dah panjang lom? khekhe Brie emang pengen yang lain dari pada yang lain sih~ #plak# gomawo dah review ya~ #bow#

**zahra-lw** :: Brie suka kok ma HunHan, Bire kan bhas satu-satu dlu~ chap-chap slanjutnya Brie usahain banyakin HunHan deh~ gomawo dah review ya~

**Julie Namikaze** :: ntar Brie ganti pke fotonya aja selusin mau? #nebar pic Thehun# udah ada tanda-tandanya loh di chap ini~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Guest **:: mianhae~ #bow# ini dah banyak lom? gomawo dah review~

**taobbuinggtao** :: jawabannya ada di chap ini~ mau bantuin Brie ngerjain Kris-ge? ayuk #digigit naga# yes ada juga yang suka ma KaiXiu~ #nebar pic KaiXiu# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**cmutzninot **:: hwee mianhae~ Brie matanya dah keder, skrang dah bener kan? seseorang yg disukai Kai itu Brie~ #dibakar# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**creepyJIRA** :: jangan pingsan! #kasih nafas buatan#plak# ayo JIRA-shii bantuin Henry-ge gebukin Kris-ge #dibakar# yang muda yang berkreasi #apa lagi ni# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Shim Agassi** :: Agassi-shii~ #hug#dilempar wajan# iya gak pa" Brie lebih seneng dipanggil gitu, kalo author rasanya gimna g2 #plak# Jwban napa Tao mau aborsi ada disini~ kalo mreka mau buang anaknya, Brie siap menampung! #plak# Kalo mreka ngelahirin berati ffx Brie slesai dong #plak# Lulu-ge akan hamil pada waktunya #maksudx# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**blue minra** :: iya, jwabx ada dichap ini~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Gyunikai7** :: wih kita beda 7thun, Brie tua bnget ya #pundung# udah digebukin Henry-ge tu, disni Kris-ge jga Brie siksa~ khekhekhekhe #digigit naga# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**meilina. putri. 79** :: kita sama" orang Jawa yg merantau #plak# ini dah panjang lom? saeng umurnya brpa? gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Hibiki Kurenai** :: khekhekhe, Henry-ge imut diluarnya aja, tpi tenaganya, Kris-ge aja tumbang! #dilempar panci# iya, Brie lagi seneng nyiksa Kris-ge sih #dibakar# kalo di SuJu mah jangan ditanya~ Khekhe #dibuang ke sungai han# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**thepaendeo** :: jangan tertipu dengan wajah imut Henry-ge! #disepak# Kris-ge emang bego! #dibakar# jwbanya ada dichap ini~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Chen Clouds** :: ini dah panjang lom? jwbannya ada di chap ini~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**L Kyu-shii** :: emang ada Kyuvil disni ya? #amnesia#dibuang ke sungai han# Emang Papua jauh ya? dipeta aja cuma satu langkah #dibekuin# kalo gitu kita saling memngil nama aja :D gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O** :: soalnya Brie mau bkin yang lain dari pada yang lain~ aneh couple KaiXiu ya? khekhe minahae #bow# gomawo dah review ya~

**SuYeollie** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**melly shin** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Woo Jihye** :: ChenLay-nya ditunggu aja~ Brie dah siapin untuk mrka special pake telor #Chen joget The Boys#plak# yes KaiXiu shiper bertambah! #nebar pic KaiXiu# jwbnx ada di chap ini~ ini dah panjang lom? gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**hyena** :: annyeong hyena-shii #senyum sejuta watt# jwabx ada dichap ini~ ditunggu aja brpa chapnya #plak# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Kimimaki** :: ini dah panjang lom? gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Yooooona** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**is0live89** :: jwbanx ada dichap ini~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

Keun Yoon :: #nutupin kuping# ckck hampir aja Brie jdi budeg #dihajar massa# udah ada tanda-tandanya loh #nunjuk chap diatas# iya Brie tua bget ya #pundung# setidaknya Teukie umma lebih tua dari Brie # dipecat jadi anak#dikurung dalam kamar mandi#dihajar ELF# ini dah panjang lom? gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**syifa1087SungAh **:: ini dah lanjut~ Ayik dikasih Tao #nyimpan Tao dilemari#Disembur naga# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Miss Kui Jeong Shii** :: ini dah panjang lom? gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**lee minji elf** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

dah semua kan? yos segitu aja~ sekali lagi makasih yang dah review~ dan mianhae kalo ini pendek lagi #bow#

So, Review Again Please #Bbuing bbuing~ bareng EXO member#


	6. Chapter 6

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's.

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! DLDR! TYPO!.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Walau pun salju turun sejak matahari terbenam tadi, namun mereka tidak merasakan dingin, karena hanya kehangatam yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Lima hari menjelang Natal, lagu-lagu bertemakan Natal terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan.

Di dalam rumah mewah ini, orang-orang di dalamnya sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin. Selain karena tungku perapian yang terus menyala sepanjang malam. Berkumpul bersama dengan orang-orang tercinta juga merupakan cara terampuh untuk menghangatkan diri.

Di depan perapian anak-anak kecil berumur lima sampai dua tahun bermain bersama, mereka juga didampingi oleh orang dewasa, mencegah agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Kau mengambal apa Moon-jiejie?" tanya namja berpipi chubby, Houry_ putra kedua Zhoumi dan Henry_, dengan aksen Chinese yang kental.

"Po'on Natal~" yoejya cilik bernama Moon, _putri pertama Kangin dan Leeteuk_, tersebut menunjukkan kertas yang terdapat garis berwarna hijau dan banyak bentuk tak beraturan berwarna-warni menghiasi garis hijau tersebut, diujung paling atas garis tersebut juga terdapat warna kuning terang. Di bagian bawah garis hijau tersebut terdapat bermacam-macam bentuk tak sempurna, kotak, lingkaran, dan persegi panjang.

"Lalu yang melah itu apa?" tanya namja bermata sipit, Shinoo _putra Shindong dan Nari_, Ia menunjuk gambar garis, segitiga terbuka, dan juga lingkaran.

"Santaclous" jawab yoejya cilik itu bangga. "Santaclous datang membawa katung yang besar berisi banyak hadiah" jelasnya sambil melanjutkan mengambar sesuai dengan imanjinasinya.

"Myungjin! Jangan ganggu adikmu!" seru Eunhyuk pada Myungjin, putra pertamanya, namja cilik yang sangat hiperaktif. Sangat mirip dengan dirinya dan Donghae.

Disudut ruangan, dimana terdapat banyak alat musik. Ada Henry yang memegang biola, Chanyeol yang duduk dibelakang drum, Siwon yang duduk di depan piano, ada Sungmin dan Lay yang memegang gitar. Mereka merandom berbagai lagu, mulai dari lagu milik mereka sendiri atau milik Boyband dan Girlband lain.

Mereka bergembira bersama, melepas sejenak penat dari segudang aktivitas mereka. Dan berkumpul bersama dengan orang-orang tercinta.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.30 PM KST saat terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Nona Jung bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tak lama Nona Jung kembali bersama seorang yoejya berambut panjang dan mengenakan jas putih dipadu rok hitam.

"_Shungmo_~" anak-anak yang tadi bermain langsung berlari menghampiri yoejya tersebut. Sang yoejya yang dipanggil shungmo tersebut merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyambut pelukan anak-anak tersebut.

"Annyeong~" yoejya tersebut memberikan kecupan pada kening masing-masing anak.

"Annyeong Saechan-ah..." Leeteuk menghampiri yoejya bernama Saechan tersebut dan memeluknya.

"Bogoshipoyo umma~~" Saechan bergelayut manja pada Leeteuk. Belum sadar kalau sedari tadi beberapa member EXO memperhatikan mereka. "Luhan?" sadar ditatap, Saechan langsung mengenali seorang namja berwajah baby face.

"Shi de?" Luhan menatap sekelilingnya linglung. Lalu pandangannya fokus pada seorang yoejya yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau Luhan kan?" Luhan mengangukkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya masih menunjukan kalau dia belum kenal dengan Saechan. "Kau ingat aku?" Saechan menunjuk dirinya. Luhan mengeleng. "Sheaphin?"

"Sheaphin~?" Luhan mengulang kata-kata yoejya tersebut.

"Ni hao~ Lim Sae Chan imnida!"

"Lim Sae Chan?"

"Ish! Handeer jahat!"

"Shenme? Handeer? Tunggu! Kau Saechan? Sheaphin? Dolphin-chan?" Luhan mendekati yoejya setinggi dirinya tersebut. "Shi ma?"

"Shi de didi!" Saechan mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. Dan sukses membuat Sehun cemberut. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan Saechan, melepaskan tangan Saechan dari pipi Luhan dan memeluk Luhan posesif. Lalu menatap tajam Saechan.

"Hunnie~" Luhan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah memanggil Sehun yang memeluknya. Sehun menatap Luhan kemudian mencium pipi Luhan berkali-kali. Kemudian memandang tajam Saechan yang hanya tersenyum geli dengan kelakuan Sehun. Tatapannya seolah berkata Luhan-is-Mine!

"Dasar magnae!" cibir Kyuhyun yang sedang mengendong Minkyung, putri keduanya.

"Kau juga magnae Kyuvil!" Saechan balik menatap Kyuhyun yang menandangnya tajam.

"Sudah-sudah, Shean tidak akan merebut Luhan darimu, Sehun!" lerai Kibum. Saechan mengahampiri Kibum dan memeluknya. Saechan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Henry.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan diri Shean~" Ryeowook menatap Saechan yang mengambil bayi laki-laki dari gendongan Kangin, Wun putra keduanya dengan Leeteuk.

"Tadi aku sudah sebutkan nama ku~" bantah Saechan.

"Ck, anak ini" Kangin mengelengkan kepalanya. Kangin mengambil kembali Wun dari gendongan Shean.

"Dia Lim Sae Chan, kalian bisa memanggilnya Shean. Dan dia seumuran dengan Xiumin, Luhan dan juga Kris~" Siwon mencubit pipi Shean sambil memperkenalkan diri Shean.

"Anni! Aku sehari lebih tua dari Handeer~" bantah Shean.

"Aish, jangan memanggilku Handeer, namaku Luhan!" protes Luhan yang sekarang duduk di pangkuan Sehun sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Lulu kenal dia dimana?" Sehun memandang tajam Shean sambil bertanya pada Luhan.

"Kami satu asrama saat di China" Shean menjawab tanpa menatap Sehun. Sehun masih memandang Shean tajam, antara percaya dan tidak.

"Er.. Sehun, kau memeluk Luhan-ge terlalu erat" Lay menatap Luhan yang wajahnya mulai pucat.

"Eh.. Aku tidak~ Lulu~ Gwenchana?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya yang memang tidak terlalu erat tersebut, membalik tubuh Luhan dan benar saja wajah Luhan pucat.

"Aku baik-baik~" Luhan merasa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Tapi kau pucat~ Benarkah kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan. Luhan mengagukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Kemarikan lenganmu~" Shean menjulurkan tangannya. Ia memutar bola matanya saat Sehun lagi-lagi memeluk Luhan. "Aku hanya memastikan keadaannya saja, Sehun-shii..."

"Shean itu Dokter Muda di rumah sakit daerah sini~ Percayalah~" Sungmin menyakinkan Sehun. Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Kibum dan Henry mengagukkan kepala mereka, setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, Luhan pun mengecup pipi Sehun, berusaha menyakinkan Sehun kalau Shean tidak akan macam-macam.

Setelahnya, Shean mengajak Luhan duduk di sofa. Shean meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan, mengecek denyut nadinya menggunakan tangan kanan sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan sebelah kiri. Shean menyeritkan alisnya setelah beberapa saat. Shean meraih jas putih miliknya dan mengambil stetoskop yang terdapat pada kantung jas tersebut.

"Tarik nafas~" peritahnya dan meneletakkan ujung berbentuk bulat pada dada Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian Shean melepaskan stetoskopnya dan memasukannya kembali kedalam kantung jasnya.

"Jadi?" Eunhyuk menatap Shean yang malah berajak menuju lemari hias tak jauh dari sofa, dimana tas kerjanya berada. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas tersebut.

"Belum selesai, masih ada yang harus aku pastikan" Shean mendekati kembali Luhan "Ikut aku sebentar" Shean mengulurkan tanganya, Luhan menerima uluran tersebut, dan mengikuti Shean yang mengandengnya. "Kalian tunggu disini saja, kami segera kembali" Shean berhenti sejenak saat Sehun akan mengikutinya.

Duapuluh menit kemudian Shean kembali dengan senyum diwajahnya, sedangkan Luhan yang berjalan dibelakangnya malah menunduk. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan meraih bahunya.

"Gwenchana?" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang malah bersemu merah. Member EXO saling pandang. Tadi wajah Luhan pucat pasih, sekarang malah bersemu merah.

"Dia baik-baik saja" wajah Luhan makin memerah mendengar ucapan Shean. "Chukaeyo~" Shean segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah, meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan bersama member EXO lainnya.

"Kids~ Waktunya tidur~" Nona Jung menghampiri anak-anak yang sedari tadi berada didunia mereka sendiri tak memperdulikan obrolan para orang dewasa. Nona Jung menggiring delapan anak berumur lima, tiga dan dua tahun tersebut menuju bangunan sebelah kanan rumah besar tersebut, setelah sebelumnya mereka berpamitan kepada orang tua mereka.

"Jadi, kau kenapa ge?" Tao memecah keheningan setelah anak-anak kecil tadi pergi bersama Nona Jung.

Luhan yang masih menunduk, perlahan menunjukan benda panjang seperti termometer, terdapat dua garis merah ditengahnya. Member EXO memperhatikan benda tersebut dengan wajah bingung. Sedangkan senyum lebar tercetak diwajah member Super Junior.

"Omona~ Chukae Luhan-ah~" Sungmin segera memeluk Luhan, lalu bergantian dengan Kibum, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Henry dan terakhir Leeteuk. Lalu

"Memangnya itu apa hyung?" Sehun memandang hyung-hyungnya bingung.

"Hahaha~ Ternyata dibalik sifat devilmu, kamu tetap saja masih anak-anak Oh Se Hoon!" tawa Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sehun.

"Kau mau tau itu apa?" Donghae ikut-ikutan merangkul Sehun. Sehun mengangukan kepalanya.

"Kau akan jadi appa~" Kyuhyun dan Donghae serempak mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"Mwo? Aku akan jadi appa? M-makthudnya.. L-lulu..." Sehun memandang Luhan yang sekarang dalam rangkulan Henry.

"Nde~ Luhan hamil, Sehun-ah~"

Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian menghampiri Luhan. Luhan masih menunduk, lalu ia merasakan Sehun menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo Lulu~" Sehun memeluk Luhan menengelamkan wajahnya pada cekuk leher Luhan. Luhan balas memeluk Sehun, ia tau kekasih kecilnya ini sedang menahan tangisnya. Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun.

Member EXO dan Super Junior menatap mereka sambil memeluk pasangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka ikut merasakan kebahagian magnae EXO tersebut. Dan malam ini, Sehun mendapatkan kado Natal yang sangat indah.

.

24 Desember.

.

Malam itu salju kembali turun. Namun tidak menghalangi orang-orang untuk datang ke Gereja guna berdoa dimalam Natal ini.

"Yorobun~ Kalian sudah siap semua?" Leeteuk menatap para dongsaengnya. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah-wajah bahagia dari member SNSD, SHINee, F(X) dan juga EXO.

"Kami siap Hyung/Oppa/Umma!" seru mereka bersamaan, menambah keceriaan di malam natal ini.

"Baiklah, kajja kita berangkat~" Leeteuk mengandeng Moon yang terlihat imut dengan mantel berwarna pink miliknya. Kangin berjalan disamping Leeteuk dengan Wun di gendonganya.

Mereka beriringan menuju sebuah Gereja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Shean. Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka segera berpencar dan berbaur bersama orang-orang yang telah lebih dahulu ada disana, tanpa takut dikenali.

Di barisan paling depan sebelah kanan, Leeteuk, Moon, Kangin (yang mengendong Wun), Suho, D.O, Onew, Kiki, Key, Taeyeon dan Tiffany duduk.

Dibaris kedua sebelah kiri, Kris, Tao, Henry, Henmi, Houry dan Zhoumi duduk.

Dibarisan kelima sebelah kanan, Sooyoung, Sunny, Shinoo, Shindong, Nari, Jino, Jinhyun dan Jonghyun duduk.

Baris keenam, Amber, Krystal, Jessica, Yuri, Yoona, Seohyun, Hyoyeon, Shean, Sulli dan Nona Jung duduk.

Baris keenam sebelah kiri, Siwon (yang memangku Adrea), Kibum (yang mengendong Ken), Sungmin (yang memangku Minyoung), Kyuhyun (yang memangku Minkyung), Donghae (yang memangku May), Myungjin, Eunhyuk, Taemin, Taeho, dan Minho duduk.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, Kai, Xiumin, Luna, Victoria duduk dibarisan paling belakang sebelah kiri.

Ryeowook (yang memanguk Ray), Yesung (yang memangku Sun), Sehun dan Luhan duduk dibarisan paling belakang sebelah kanan.

Tak lama seorang namja maju, dan membuka ibadah malam itu. Serangkainan acara malam itu berlangsung dengan khusyu', bahakan para anak-anak yang ada juga mengikuti acara dengan tenang. Di malam Natal yang indah ini, mereka memajatkan puji syukur kepada Tuhan atas apa yang mereka terima.

.

"Tuhan, terima kasih atas semua keajaiban yang Engkau berikan pada diriku dan juga teman-temanku. Aku berjanji untuk menjaga kepercayaan-Mu ini" – Xiumin.

"Tuhan, terima kasih atas kepercayaan-Mu kepadaku. Aku akan menjagannya dengan baik" – Baekhyun.

"Tuhan, terima kasih Engkau telah mengirim seorang Malaikat untuk menemani hari-hariku, dan sekarang Engkau kembali mengirimkan Malaikat Kecil dalam diriku, Aku akan menjaganya" – D.O.

"Tuhan, terima kasih atas semua yang Engkau berikan, kesehatan, keluarga, kekasih dan juga Malaikat Kecil ini~" – Tao.

"Tuhan, sunguh besar nikmat yang Engkau berikan, terima kasih atas segalanya, tolong jaga mereka, keluarga yang ku cintai, teman-teman yang ku sayanggi, dan terima kasih atas Kado Natal yang Engkau berikan, Aku akan menjaganya" – Luhan.

.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Lee Donghae! Kembali kalian!" Kangin mengejar Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan wajah yang penuh dengan salju. Kyuhyun dan Donghae terus berlari sambil tertawa lebar saat berhasil mengejai Kangin.

"Aku baru tau kalau Hae Oppa jadi pengikutnya Kyu Oppa?" Sulli menatap ketiga orang yang berlarian ditengah salju. Shean yang berjalan disebelah Sulli tertawa kecil, ia mengelus rambut Sulli.

"Hae begitu karena mau balas dendam dengan Appa. Biasanya kan Hae yang dikerjain Kyu dan Appa" Shean tertawa lebar saat Kangin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae jatuh tersungkur di salju, Kangin memanggil anak-anak kecil untuk membatunya melempari Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan salju.

"Ming Hyung~ Bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan kelakukan Kyu Hyung yang seperti itu?" Kai menatap Sungmin yang mengelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun, Kangin, dan Donghae yang malah saling melempar salju.

"Pasti repot ya Hyung?" Xiumin memandang Sungmin sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangnya pada Minkyung yang ada digendongannya.

"Ya walau repot, tapi aku tau Kyunie begitu karena ingin membahagiakan para Hyungnya~" Xiumin dan Kai bisa dengan jelas melihat senyum tulus terbentuk dibibir Sungmin. Mereka juga tersenyum melihat kebahagian yang dipancarkan malam ini.

"KYAAA!" semua menatap Shean yang sekarang tubuhnya putih dengan salju. "KIM TAE YEON! KWON YURI! CHOI SOO YOUNG! IM YOONA! AWAS KALIAN!" empat orang yang namanya disebut segera lari berpencar mengelilingi para member sambil menghindari Shean yang membawa ember kecil berisi salju.

Kyuhyun, Donghae, Chanyeol, Jonghyun, dan Amber tertawa melihat penampilan Shean yang kacau balau, penuh dengan salju disekujur tubuhnya. Leeteuk, Onew, Kibum, Victoria, dan Tiffany mengelengkan kepala mereka melihat kegilaan mereka. Walaupun terlihat kesal, diam-diam Shean tersenyum melihat semua menikmati libur mereka.

Disaat semua bersenang-senang saling melempar canda tawa dan juga mengumbar kemesraan. Lay berjalan seorang diri dalam diam, dan sepertinya mereka tak menyadari, kalau Lay tertinggal cukup jauh dari rombongan.

Lelah berjalan, Lay memutuskan berhenti sejenak tepat didepan hiasan lampion bergambarkan Bunda Maria dan Bayi Yesus. Lay menatap gambar tersebut dengan sedih.

"Mianhae Dae-ie~" lirihnya.

Setelah cukup lama Lay berdiri didepan gambar tersebut, ia mulai berjalan. Merasa kedinginan, Ia menggosok-gosokan kedua tanganya mencari sedikit kehangatan dari dua tangan yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan tersebut.

Lay tersentak saat seorang namja berdiri didepannya. Namja tersebut menarik tangan kiri Lay, lalu memasangkan sarung tangan berwarna orange, sedangkan tangan kanannya digengam tangan kiri namja tersebut dan dimasukan kedalam kantung jaket.

"Kajja~ Kita sudah tertinggal cukup jauh" namja tersebut menarik lembut tangan Lay yang berada dikantongnya dan mereka berjalan bersama menyusul teman-teman mereka.

Lay merasakan tangannya menjadi hangat. Perlahan Lay merapatkan dirinya kearah namja tersebut. "Xiexie Dae-ie~" Lay menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Chen. Chen hanya tersenyum saja. Setelahnya mereka berjalan dalam diam, menikmati moment mereka sendiri.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai~ Brie balik dengan chap 6~ #tebar menyan# Mianhae~ kmren Brie gak update~ soalnya Brie dah mulai kuliah~ Dan mulai minggu depan juga Brie dah persiapan UTS, jdi updatex seminggu sekali ato dua kali~

Yosh! HUNHAN SHIPER! LULU-GE DAH HAMIL LOH! #tumpengan#

Brie juga minta maaf kalo bagian Natalnya jadi aneh gitu~ #bow#

Skrng Brie balas review ya~

**Choi Sooyeon **:: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ #bow#

**G-KRIS** :: jwbannya ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Yooooona** :: ini dah lanjut~ iya Tao senang bnget nyiksa Kris #plak# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Park Ri Yeon** :: ini Lulu-ge dah hamil~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Hibiki Kurenai** :: sbnarx Brie mau bkin bnyk, tpi Brie dipelototin ma mereka #nunjuk Kris-ge, Yeolppa, ma Kkamjjong#dibakar,dibuangkelaut# jdinx Brie bkin gtu aja~ kan critanya yg dkasih hdiah natal cma yg diktahui ma member EXO ja #dorr# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rachma99** (chap4) :: iya, Kris-ge berhasil nyelamatin baby panda kok~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Glass** :: iya, member SuJu dah pnaya anak smua~ khekhekhe, hm kalo soal KyuHyuk, Brie gak bsa menuhin, mianhae #bow# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**cmutzninot **:: iya Brie kuliah, ninot masih sekolah? iya tu anakx KyuMin, Kyuvil emang pling bsa kalo maslah bkin anak! #dibuang kejurang# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**MagnaeSehuna** :: makasih~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**umi elf teukie** :: iya member SuJux dah pnya anak, ini dah update~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Shim Agassi** :: slamat dtang #ngasih menyan#dilempar landak# iya ternyata Brie masih brbaik hati sma Kris-ge #dicipok naga# itu Lulu-ge dah hamil #nunjuk ff diatas# oke beibes (?) saeng ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**lee minji elf** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Gyunikai7 **:: hehe Brie lagi seneng nyiksa seme-seme sich #dibakar, dibanjirin, dibuang kemars# Lulu-ge dah hamil loh~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**taobbuinggtao** :: kurang medrita ya? pdhal Kris-ge sampe gak tidur buat balikin warna boneka itu jadi hitam #digigit naga# ngebayagin Yeolppa pke kostum g2 Brie dah merinding, pa lgi Kris-ge? Brie bakal gak berhenti ketawa #dibakar# Kai juga sampe kerokan #dibuang ke pluto# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**SuYeollie** :: ini da lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**JaeRyeoClodunia** :: iya oppaduel dah punya baby, ntar anak-ankax muncul kon walau sekilas-sekilas. Hm, Brie juga sberx gak bisa bayangin D.O beubah jdi Evil, Brie byangin kayak di History aja. ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**zakurafrezee** :: iya ada SM family, tpi lom semuanya kok. gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**L Kyu** :: hihihi Brie sengaja #plak# para seme kan juga harus menderita, jgan uke aja #dipelototin semeduel# yups, Minkyung & Minyoung babyx KyuMin. ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**creepyJIRA** :: Lulu-ge dah hamil tu #nujuk chap diatas# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Chen clouds** :: Lulu-ge dah hamil tu #nunjuk chap diatas# kalo Lay-ge tunggu aja~ Yeppa diusahakan ada. Tunggu aja khekhekhekhe gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**hyena** :: Annyeong hyena-ah~ makasih, Brie tunggu trus reviewx khekhe iya anakx mereka lucu kayak Brie #dibakar# ditunggu aja siapa member SM yang muncul okey ^_* Brie gak bkalan bosen bca review dari kamu kok #hug# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**woo jihye** :: omo kurang panjang? #pundung# harus sepanjang apa lagi? #frustasi# Lulu-ge dah hamil tu #nunjuk chap diatas# kalo lay-ge ditunggu aja~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**is0live89**:: Lulu-ge ngelamun karena bagian dari hamilnya #maksudx#plak# mereka ngerayain natal dirumahnya Brie #diserbu SM bias fans# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**syifa1807SungAh **:: 2Min ada, tapi Cuma numpang lewat #disepak# wih dapat Lulu=ge #nyimpen Lulu di lemari#diterbangin ke kutup# SNSD ada, tpi Cuma numpang lewat juga~ #diceberun got# Sunny unnie kalo Brie couplelin bareng Sooyoung unnie ntar lihat aja okey~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Keun Yoon** :: Brie Cuma bda satu tahun ma Thehun kok, tapi kok tua bget ya #pundung# iya Brie sebernya mau bkin mrka tersiksa dengan berat, tapi Brie dipelototin ma para seme, jdix cma segitu aja #pundung# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Guest** :: iya gak pa" kok, ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

dah semua kan? okey, segitu aja kayakx. Dan mian kalo chap selanjutnya bakal lama.

Chap depan ratenya naik jdi M loch! jdi cri ffx Brie di rate M okey! #plak#

Yosh! So, Review Again Please #Bbuing bbuing~ bareng SM family#


	7. Chapter 7

Malam telah larut, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 04.20 AM KST. Namun namja tampan itu masih belum juga menutup matanya, ia masih betah memandang sebuah objek, yang menurutnya, bahkan lebih indah dari batu berlian.

Sehun, namja tampan tersebut, sejak tadi tak melepas pandanganya pada namja manis yang tidur dalam pelukannya. Sesekali Sehun mengelus rambut pirang namja manis tersebut, tak jarang ia juga mencuri ciuman pada bibir mungil namja tersebut. Ia sudah melakukan kegiatannya sejak empat jam yang lalu, namun tak ada rasa bosan sama sekali memandang wajah namjanya tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan~ Bagaimana bisa Kau menciptakan makhluk seindah dirinya~" selalu kata-kata tersebut yang diucapkan Sehun sambil memandang wajah namja manisnya. _(heh, Thehun kok gak cadel? #Brie dibom gara-gara ngerusak suasana#)_

"Eugh~" perlahan namja manis tersebut membuka mata indahnya, dan objek pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan sang kekasih. Mereka saling melempar senyum. Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening namja manis tersebut.

"Molning Lulu~" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan. "Apa tidulmu nyenyak?" Luhan menganguk menjawab pertanyan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu membantu Luhan untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. _(eh, kambuh lagi cadelnya #dimasukin kandang buaya#)_

"Kau bangun jam berapa Hunnie?" Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya pada pahanya dan telinga yang menempel pada perutnya.

"Empat jam yang lalu~" Sehun menjawab sambil mengelus perut Luhan, dimana ada calon anak mereka sedang tumbuh dan berkembang. "Baby~ Annyeong~ Apa kau tidul nyenyak?" Luhan tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang sangat senang dengan kehamilannya.

"Tentu Appa, baby tidul nyenyak, kalena Appa menjaga baby dan Umma~" Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar saat mendengar Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya sambil menirukan suara anak-anak.

"Appa akan thelalu menjagamu dan Umma chagi~ Saranghae~" Sehun mengecup perut Luhan sebelum menatap namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. "Saranghae Oh Luhan~" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan.

"Nado Saranghae Oh Sehoon~" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu, hanya cinta.

.

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's.

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** M

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! DLDR! TYPO! NC!.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

Tiga Bulan Kemudian (Akhir Musim Dingin – Awal Musim Semi)

.

Chen sedang membaca majalah di atas tempat tidur saat Lay keluar dari kamar mandi. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, Lay melangkah menuju lemari pakaian. Tak sadar dengan Chen yang menatapnya. Lay tersentak begitu merasakan sepasang lengan memelukanya dari belakang.

"Kau ingin mengodaku~ Hm~" Chen menciumi pundak Lay yang terbuka akibat bathrobe yang dikenakannya sedikit turun.

"Aah~ A-apa~ Ahh~ Dae-ie~" Lay coba meraih pegangan, Ia merasa tubuhnya lemas. Setiap kali Chen menyentuhnya, ia seperti kehilangan semua tenaganya. Chen yang mendengarkan suara Lay, menyerangai. Chen sekarang bukan hanya menciumi, tapi mulai mengigit dan menghisap pundak putih tersebut, menciptakan tanda kepemilik. Lay hanya milik Chen.

"Miss you Xing-ie~" Lead Vocal EXO M tersebut membalikan tubuh Lay. Mendorongnya kearah lemari dan mencium bibir sang Lead Dance EXO M itu ganas. Lay sendiri tak menolaknya, ia malah mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chen, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Chen memeluk tubuh Lay tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Chen menjilat bibir bawah Lay, meminta ijin untuk mengeksploitasi goa hangat Lay. Dengan senang hati Lay membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit, bertarung untuk mencari pemenang. Dan tentu saja Chen pemenang mutlaknya.

"Ddaeiieeeeee~" Lay mengerang begitu ciuman Chen turun menuju lehernya. Lay mendongak memberikan akses lebih pada namja yang sangat dicintainya. Chen menciumi leher Lay hingga terbentuk banyak kissmark. Merasa cukup, Chen menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Lay, Ia memandang wajah namjaNYA yang sekarang memerah.

"Lanjut~ Atau kau mau kita berhenti Xing-ie~" Chen menjilati daun telinga Lay, membuat Lay mendesah.

Lay menatap namja yang lebih muda setahun darinya. Walupun Chen lebih muda darinya, namun Chen salalu berpikiran dewasa. Bahkan pada saat mereka akan melakukan 'itu' pun, Chen akan selalu bertanya dulu. Alasannya tentu saja karena Chen ingin mereka melakukannya atas dasar saling menginginkan. Bukan hanya satu pihak saja.

Lay menyentuh wajah Chen, menatap kedalam bolamata milik Chen kemudian mendaratkan ciuman pada kening Chen. Chen menutup matanya menerima perlakuan lembut yang selalu Lay lakukan padanya. Hanya padanya.

"Aku milikmu Dae-ie~" Lay melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chen. Chen tersenyum mendengar jawab Lay, Ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Lay.

"Saranghaeyo Xing-ie~" Chen mengecup kening Lay.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni Dae-ie~" Lay balas mengecup kening Chen. Selalu hal itu yang mereka lakukan untuk menunjukan betapa mereka saling mencintai.

Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Lidah mereka kembali bertarung, dan Chen keluar sebagai pemenangnya kembali. Perlahan Chen membawa Lay menuju ranjang mereka tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Setelahnya Chen menidurkan tubuh Lay dengan posisi ia menindih tubuh Lay.

Tangan Chen tidak tinggal diam, perlahan ia menarik tali bathrobe yang dikenakan Lay, membuka bathrobe tersebut hingga bagian depan tubuh Lay terbuka. Tangan Chen kembali begerak untuk merangsang tubuh kekasihnya. Ia menyentuh nipple Lay. Membuat Lay mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman Chen.

"Aahh~ Dae-ie~" Lay mengerang nikmat saat Chen memilin nipple kanannya sedangkan nipple kirinya berada didalam mulut hangat Chen. Lay meremas rambut Chen, melampiaskan rasa nikmat disekujur tubuhnya.

Tangan Chen perlahan merambat turun menuju perut Lay yang sedikit terbentuk. Chen meraba perut tersebut. Merasa cukup bermain di nipple Lay, ciuman Chen turun menuju perut Lay, mengoda pusar namja China tersebut. Dan Lay makin gelisah.

"Aaah~ Dae-ie~ J-jangan m-meng-goda~ Aaahh~ Khuu~" desahan Lay membuat Chen semakin menginginkannya. Dengan cepat ciumannya turun menuju milik Lay yang mulai mengeluarkan percum.

"Sowoneul malhaebwa~ Xing-ie~" Chen menciumi milik, mengoda Lay adalah kesenangan untuk dirinya.

"J-jebal~ Dae-ie~ J-jeba-ackhh~ Urmmm~" Lay mendesah hebas saat miliknya berada didalam mulut hangat Chen. Chen mengulum milik Lay, menghisapnya kuat untuk memancing keluar cairan milik Lay. Selagi mulutnya memanja milik Lay, tangannya meremas pantat kenyal Lay. Ia mengesekkan jarinya pada hole Lay.

"AKHhhh~ Appo~" Lay menjerit begitu merasakan benda asing menerobos holenya. Ia meremas rambut Chen untuk melampiaskan kesakitannya. Chen mengerakan jarinya begitu Lay mulai tenang. Menambahkan jari kedua dan ketiga, lalu membuat gerakan zig-zag.

"Akh~ L-lagi~ Dae-ie~" Chen menyerangai begitu menemukan titik kenikmatan Lay. Ia melepaskan kulumannya pada milik Lay, dan menarik ketiga jarinya. Mengabaikan protes yang keluar dari bibir Lay, Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, membuka baju miliknya disusul dengan celana dan celana dalamnya, dan membuangnya sembarang arah.

Wajah Lay memanas begitu melihat milik Chen yang entah bagaimana makin hari makin besar melebihi miliknya. Chen yang tau Lay memperhatikan miliknya, dengan sengaja memainkan miliknya. Dan sukses membuat Lay makin merona. Chen merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium kembali bibir Lay. Lay dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Chen.

Chen menaikkan kaki kiri Lay pada pundaknya, sedangkan kaki kanannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggangnya. Chen mengesekkan miliknya pada hole Lay. Lay mendesah, ia meremas sprei kuat-kuat saat Chen mulai memasukan miliknya kedalam holenya.

"Akh~ uhm~" Chen mendiamkan miliknya sejenak, ia tau kekasihnya itu kesakitan. Mereka memang sering melakukannya, dan Chen selalu merasa kalau hole Lay selalu sempit.

"B-bergerak~ Dae-ie~ urm~" Lay mengerakkan pinggulnya mengisyaratkan pada Chen untuk bergerak. Chen menarik keluar miliknya hingga tersisa ujungnya, kemudian menghentakannya kuat-kuat, hingga mengenai titik kenikmatan Lay. Chen mengulanginya beberapa kali dengan gerakan teratur.

"Ahhh~ Dae-ie~ More~ Faster~ Ahhh~" Lay bagaikan melayang saat milik Chen menyetuh titik kenikmatanya berkali-kali. Tangan Chen yang mengangur mengegam milik Lay dan mengocoknya seirama dengan miliknya yang berada didalam hole Lay.

"Ahh~ Dae-ie~ Mhauu khelhuarrr~" rancau Lay tak jelas diambang kenikmatannya.

"Bersama Xing-ie~ urm~" Chen juga mendesah begitu otot hole Lay meremas miliknya begitu kuat. Chen hendak mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole Lay.

"Anni~ d-dida-lam~ urm~ shaja~" Lay menahan pinggul Chen saat Chen hendak menarik keluar miliknya. "AKKHH!" Lay mencapai puncaknya, ia melengkukan punggungya.

"Xing-ie~ AKKHHH~~!" tak lama Chen juga mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam hole Lay.

Keduanya berlomba mengisi udara keparu-paru mereka. Setelah tenang Chen mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan. Lay mendesah, sebagian cairan Chen keluar menuruni paha Lay. Chen merebahkan dirinya disamping Lay, menarik Lay mendekat padanya dan memeluknya.

"Gomawo Dae-ie~" Lay mengecup pipi Chen, kemudian bersandar pada dada Chen yang tak terbalut apa-apa.

"Cheon Xing-ie~ Saranghaeyo~" Chen menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Setelahnya yang terdengar hanya dengkuran halus dari keduanya. _#Brie pingsan#_

.

.

Lay membuka matanya akibat sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Sambil mengucek matanya, Lay menengok kesamping tempat tidurnya. Kosong. Hanya ada bantalboneka berbentuk jeruk berukuran sedang dengan sebuah memo tertempel diatasnya.

Lay duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia meraih bantalboneka tersebut, memeluknya dan menghirup aroma yang tertempel dibantalboneka tersebut. Aroma tubuh Chen.

_Morning Love 3  
Apa tidurmu nyenyak Xing-ie~  
Saranghae Xing-ie~  
Your love  
Chen 3_

Itulah isi memo yang tertempel dibantalboneka milik Chen. Lay tersenyum, kemudian memeluk lagi bantalboneka tersebut. Lay melirik jam kecil diatas meja, sedikit terkejut melihatnya, 10.09 AM KST, sudah sesiang ini. Bergegas Lay turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Lay keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan, ia mulai lapar. Saat melewati ruang kumpul yang mengarah ke taman belakang rumah, ia melihat Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, D.O dan Tao sedang melakukan senam hamil bersama seorang pelatih yang sengaja di datangkan oleh Shean. _(Brie ngakak pas bayanginya#dibekuin,dibuang kemars, dicahyain(?), digempain(?), diwusuh#)_

"Pagi Lay-shii" Nona Jung menyapa Lay yang baru masuk ruang makan.

"Pagi Nona Jung, Mianhae, aku baru bangun" Lay mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Memang bukan sekali ini dia bangun terlambat, ia jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Gwenchana, kau mau sarapan?" Lay menganguk kemudian duduk di kursi.

"Tapi aku mau makan roti saja" Nona Jung menganguk kemudian mengeluarkan satu bungkus roti tawar dari dalam lemari.

"Yakin hanya roti saja? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" Lay mengeleng menjawab pertanyaan Nona Jung sambil mulai mengambil satu lembar roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai coklat.

"Ini saja, aku tunggu makan siang sekalian saja" Nona Jung menganguk, ia menyerahkan segelas susu pada Lay. Kemudian Nona Jung mulai sibuk membuat banyak susu, ada yang didalam gelas, ada juga yang dibotol untuk anak-anak.

"Aku mau memberikan anak-anak ini, bisakah kau nanti memberikan minuman ini untuk teman-temanmu?" Nona Jung meletakan lima gelas susu berlebel nama Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, D.O dan Tao dimeja. Lay mengangukan kepalanya sambil mulai mengoles lagi selembar roti dengan selai, entah sudah berapa lembar roti yang ia makan.

Tak lama Lay melihat Gege dan Didi-nya sudah selesai senam. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Gege~~" Tao memeluk leher Lay dari belakang. Lay hanya tersenyum, Sudah jadi kebiasaan Tao yang akan memeluk seseorang dari belakang saat habis latihan.

"Hai Panda~ Bagaimana latihannya?" Lay melepaskan pelukan Tao dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Capek~" Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja makan, namun kembali menegakan kepalanya. "Ups, hehe mian baby~" Baekhyun mengelus perutnya. Ternyata bayi dalam kandunganya menendang. Lay membagikan gelas susu pada Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun D.O dan Tao saat Nona Jung muncul bersama anak-anak.

"Ah, kalian sudah selesai?" Nona Jung masuk keruang makan sambil mengendong Ken. Luhan mengambil Ken dalam pelukan Nona Jung. "Aku akan memasak dulu, bisa kalian menjaga anak-anak?"

"Tentu!" jawab keenam namja manis tersebut kemudian menuju ruang kumpul, dimana anak-anak sedang berkumpul.

"Umma~ Main sama kami~" Minyoung, Adrea dan Moon menarik tangan Lay dan mengajaknya bermain bersama. Baru beberapa bulan bersama, anak-anak sudah dekat dengan member EXO, bahkan tidak sungkan lagi untuk memangil mereka Umma dan Appa.

Mari kita mengenal anak-anak member Super Junior dan SHINee yang sedang bermain bersama enam namja manis tersebut. #_a/n: (nama lengkap_umur/tangal lahir)#_

Yang sedang bermain bersama Lay adalah Minyoung, Adrea, dan Moon. **Cho Minyoung (2 yo/3 Februari)** putri pertama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, berwajah mirip Kyuhyun dengan sifat seperti Sungmin. **Adrea (Choi Hyewon_2 yo/21 April)** putri pertama Siwon dan Kibum, berwajah mirip Kibum begitu juga sifatnya. **Moon (Kim Sooyoung_3 yo/1 Januari)** putri pertama Kangin dan Leeteuk, berwajah mirip Kangin dengan sifat seperti Leeteuk.

Yang sedang Luhan gendong adalah **Ken (Choi Hyowon_1 yo/7 Agustus)**, putra kedua Siwon dan Kibum, berwajah mirip dengan Siwon.

Yang bersama Xiumin adalah Minkyung. **Cho Minkyung (1 yo/3 Januari) **putri kedua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yoejya cilik berpipi chubby dan bergigi kelinci, sangat mirip dengan Sungmin.

Yang bermain bersama D.O adalah **May (Lee Misae_1 yo/15 April)** putri kedua Donghae dan Eunhyuk, yoejya manis berwajah serupa dengan Eunhyuk.

Yang bermain bersama Baekhyun adalah Ray dan Sun **(Kim Sunwook & Kim Sunwoon_1 yo/24 Juni)** putra kembar Yesung dan Ryeowook, Ray namja cilik berwajah mirip dengan Ryeowook, sedangkan Sun yoejya cilik berwajah mirip dengan Yesung.

Yang bermain bersama Tao adalah** Wun (Kim Soowoon_1 yo/17 Juli)** putra kedua Kangin dan Leeteuk, namja cilik berwajah mirip Leeteuk.

Tak jauh dari mereka ada Kiki, Jinhyun, Taeho, Houry dan Shinoo yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan dan juga robot-robotan. **Kiki (Lee Jinbum_2 yo/10 Maret)** putra Onew dan Key, berwajah mirip dengan Onew dan sifat seperti Key. **Kim Jinhyun (2 yo/25 Agustus)** putra Jonghyun dan Jino, berwajah mirip dengan Jino dan sifat seperti Jonghyun. **Choi Taeho (2 yo/27 Oktober)** putra Minho dan Taemin, berwajah mirip dengan Minho, dan sifat seperti Taemin. **Houry (Zhou Ho Ri_3 yo/11 April)** putra kedua Zhoumi dan Henry, berwajah mirip Zhoumi dengan sifat Henry. **Shinoo (Shin Yooeun_3 yo/28 September)**

.

"Kami pulang!" tepat saat Nona Jung selesai menata makan siang anak-anak berusia lima tahun pulang dari sekolah mereka.

"Selamat datang!" seru Nona Jung sambil menatap Soohee, Myungjin dan Henmi.

**Tan Soohee (5 yo/10 Februari)** putri pertama Hangeng dan Heechul, berwajah mirip Heechul dengan sifat Hangeng. **Lee Myungjin (5 yo/4 Oktober)** putra pertama Donghae dan Eunhyuk, berwajah mirip Donghae dengan sifat kedua orang tuanya. **Henmi (Zhou He Mei_5 yo/19 Oktober)** berwajah mirip Henry dengan sifat Zhoumi.

"Ganti baju, lalu kita makan siang!" Nona Jung menatap ketiga anak tersebut yang malah bergabung bersama adik-adik mereka. "Soohee! Myungjin! Henmi! Lekas ganti baju!" ketiganya langsung berlari setelah mendengar suara Nona Jung yang sedikit tinggi. Nona Jung mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ketiga anak tersebut, mengabaikan Tao dan Baekhyun yang cekikikan melihatnya marah.

Tak lama kemudian mereka mulai makan siang mereka. Hanya Nona Jung, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, D.O, Tao dan juga anak-anak.

"Uhuk~" Xiumin memberikan minum pada Lay yang tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Gwenchana?" Nona Jung bertanya pada Lay yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Lay. Mereka menatap Lay yang makan dengan sedikit berutal. Tumben Lay makan seperti orang tidak pernah makan seperti itu. Padahal tadi ia sudah makan roti tadi.

.

"Ugh~ kenapa malah turun lagi sih?!" Lay manatap timbangan didekat ruang bermain anak dengan kesal.

"Kenapa hyung?" D.O menatap Lay mengerutu didepan timbangan "Beratmu turun lagi?" Lay menganggukan kepalanya sambil cemberut. Tao mengerejapkan matanya melihat Lay yang cemberut seperti itu.

'Imutnya~' seru Tao dalam hati.

Ting! Tong! Nona Jung bergegas menuju pintu utama saat bel berbunyi.

"Annyeong!" seru namja-namja yang kece badai~ #Brie ngerusuh#

"Gege!" Tao berseru senang sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju Kris. Kris melebarkan matanya melihat Tao yang berlari seperti itu.

"Hei! Jangan berlari baby!" marah Kris sambil memeluk Tao, sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya cekikikan dalam pelukan Kris.

"Baekkie~" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang bermain bersama Ray dan Sun. Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol mencium keningnya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Ray, namja cilik tersebut tertawa senang dan mengapai-gapai wajah Chanyeol.

"Annyeong Chagi~" Suho mengecup kening D.O yang dibalas ciuman dipipi oleh Minyoung yang langsung meningalkan mainannya. D.O mengelengkan kepalanya, melihat Suho dan Minyoung seakan lupa pada sekitarnya.

"Jjongie oddiega?" Xiumin memandang dongsaengduelnya sambil cemberut, Jjongie-NYA tidak ikut bersama mereka.

"Dia ada latihan sama Yunho Hyung, Yuri Nuna, Hyoyeon Nuna dan Yoona" Kris memandang Xiumin yang makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Xing-ie~ Waeyo chagi?" Chen menghampiri Lay yang duduk disofa. Lay memandang Chen dengan bibir yang mengerucut kemudian mengeleng.

"Aku lapar! Kita makan diluar~" Lay menarik tangan Chen dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan member lainnya dan Nona Jung yang mengelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong~ Brie balik bawa chap 7~ Brie lama ya? #reader : emang!#pundung# Mianhae~ #bow# Brie sebenarnya mau update kemaren, tapi jaringan ditempat Brie ngajak ribut~ #gigit laptop# gimana chap ini? jelek ya? NCx jga gak hot ya? #plak# NC pertama Brie dan korbanya ChenLay!

**Chen** : kerja bagus Brie! #tos bareng Brie#; **Lay** : #geplak kepala Chen & Brie# Gw sakit!; **Chen** : tapi enak kan? #nyolek pipi Xing-ie#; **Lay** : #blusing#; **Brie** : -_-

OnKey~ dari pada baca ocehan mereka mending Brie bales review~

**Chen clouds** :: iya Lulu-ge dah hamil #Sehun joget poco-poco# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**G-KRIS** :: dua makhlik cpa? ChenLay? #disamber petir# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**needtexotic** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**BLUEFIRE0805** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**L Kyu** :: iya Lulu-ge dah hamil #Sehun joget poco-poco# Lay-ge akan hamil pada waktunya #digigit unicon# Shean penjelasannya natar aja ye~ #dijambak Shean# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**meyminimin** :: annyeong mey-shii #hug#ditonjok# Lay-ge akan hamil pada waktunya #digigit unicon# ini dah update~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Hibiki Kurenai** :: iya oppaduel dah punya anak semua, kan semenya pervet semua #dibanting# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**W** :: maksih dah review~ soal TVXQ mrka sengaja Brie gak masukin namax #plak# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Glass** :: tenang aja chap ini gak full NC kok #diceburin got# bkan gak punya tapi belum khekhekhekhe, soal jdi admin Brie saranin untuk cari caranya di mbah google #plak# soalx Brie kalo disuruh ngejelasin malah bingung sendiri~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**taobbuinggtao **:: Lay-ge akan hamil pada waktunya #digigit unicon# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Shim Agassi** :: iya oppaduel anaknya banyak satu couple aja dua anak #plak# rumahnya besar beget~~ #lebay# ya bayangin aja sebesar apa rumah itu dengan orang sebnyak member SM Town #plak# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rio** :: iya waktu pertama lihat Tao, Brie langsung bilang kalo dia Zhoumi versi muda #plak# Brie sampe sekarang lagi berusaha nyari foto mereka yang barengan tapi gak ada #pundung# Rio kalo punya bagi-bagi ya #puppy eyes#dibuang kejurang# dichap ini Brie ngenalin satu-satu loh~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**umi elf teukie** :: umi-shii mau ikut mereka? wani piro? #dibuang ke pluto# oficial pairx : TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, SuLay/LayHo, KaiDO, dan ChenMin/XiuChen. gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**zakurafrezee** :: iya masing" couple SuJu ada dua anaknya, EXO baby ada berapa ya~ #dipindahin ke mars# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**SuYeollie** ::Lay-ge akan hamil pada waktunya~ #digigit unicon# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**GyuniKai7** :: wih~ GyuniKai-shii ternyata yadong juga kyak Brie #dibuang ke segitiga bermuda# ikutan meluk Lulu-ge #narik Lulu kepelukan Brie#diterbangin kekutup# Lay-ge akan hamil pada waktunya~ #digigit unicon# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Keun Yoon** :: tuh kan Brie dibilang tua lagi #pundung# PADAHAL LEBIH TUA TEUKIE UMMA! #cepslock jebol#dibuang ke neraka#dipecat jadi anak# penjelasan tntng Saechan dichap selanjutnya saja ya~ #dimasukin kandang buaya# Lay-ge akan hamil pada waktunya~ #digigit unicon# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rachma99** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**woo jihye** :: jihye-ah~ bagaimana bisa kau menebak kalo yang NC-an ChenLay? #guncang" badan jihye# kau pasti paranormal! atau~ kurang normal? #ditampar bolak-balik# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**is0live89** :: Lay-ge akan hamil pada waktunya~ #digigit unicon# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**hyena** :: annyeong hyena-ah~ #hug# jujur~ Brie juga bingung mau balas review kamu apa #plak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**JaeRyeoCloudnia** :: Lay-ge akan hamil pada waktunya #digigit unicon# dichap ini dah Brie sebutin satu-satu nama mereka plus umur dan tanggal lahirnya~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**syifa1807SungAh **:: ini dah lanjut~ Brie ngakak baca dialog kamu ma Thehun #diterbangin ke mars# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**lee minji elf **:: Lay-ge akan hamil pada waktunya~ #digigit unicon# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

Yosh! dah semua kan? Sekali lagi Brie minta maaf kalo Brie lama updatenya~

Chap depan dah mulai masuk lahiran~ jadi ditunggu aja cpa yang lahiran duluan okay~ #wink#

So Last, Review Please #bbuing bbuing~ bareng anak-anak member SuJu#


	8. Chapter 8

Xiumin terbangun dari tidurnya saat handphone miliknya berdering. Ia menatap jam kecil diatas meja yang menunjukan pukul 03.26 AM KST. Sambil mengucek matanya, ia bangkit perlahan dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Xiumin meraih handphone miliknya yang tertera nama 'Kkamjonggie ', Kai menelponnya tengah malam begini? Yang benar saja, ingin sekali Xiumin menendang namja berkulit tan tersebut. Dengan malas ia menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo~" tak terdengar suara Kai, Xiumin memandang handphonenya, jangan bilang Kai menelepon dirinya sambil tertidur. Saat ini Kai memang tak bersama dirinya. Karena ia bersama Luhan, Baekhyun, D.O, Tao bahkan Lay, berada di rumah milik Shean sedangkan Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, Suho, Kris dan Chen ada di dorm.

Sejak Natal kemarin, Shean langsung menganggap Xiumin dan member EXO lainnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Seperti halnya Shean mengaggap member Super Junior, TVQX!, SHINee dan The TRAX, bahkan BoA, Jino, SNSD, dan F(X) seperti keluarganya. Shean juga menyarankan agar Xiumin dan uke lainnya untuk menetap di rumah milik Shean selama mereka mengandung, agar ada yang mengawasi. Lalu Lay? Ia diminta juga untuk tinggal, alasannya ya karena dia Uke? _#plak#Brie digigit unicon#_

Shean, yoejya bernama lengkap Lim Sae Chan, kelahiran 19 April 1990, pernah satu asrama dengan Luhan saat di China, menjadi Dokter Muda enam tahun yang lalu. Tingginya 175 cm, berambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam sedikit pirang kemerahan. Yoejya yang kadang sangat kekanakan, namun bisa berubah menjadi sangat sadis dan menyeramkan saat marah.

"Min~" Xiumin tersadar dari lamunanya, begitu Kai memanggil namanya, ia mendekatkan kembali handphone pada telinganya.

"Nde? Waeyo Jjonggie?" Xiumin meringis begitu bayi dalam kandungannya menendang.

"Min? Gwenchana?" panik Kai saat mendengar ringisan Xiumin.

"Uhm, gwencana Jjonggie ~ hanya saja Kimi menendang sedikit lebih keras~ Sepertinya ia merindukan Appa~" Xiumin terkikik begitu bayi dalam kandungannya kembali menendang. Ia mengelus sayang perutnya. Saat ini kandungannya sudah mencapai usia tigapuluh minggu. Tidak sabar menunggu hingga bayi mereka lahir. Ia dan Kai telah sepakat akan memanggil bayi mereka dengan nama Kimi. Penggabungan antara Kai dan Min.

"Jinjayo? Kimi merindukan appa?" Xiumin tertawa pelan mendengar Kai berucap dengan nada manja.

"Nde~ Appa~ Bogoshipoyo~" Xiumin bisa mendengar Kai tertawa.

"Nado bogoshipoyo chagi~ Umma rindu appa anni?" Kai tau pasti saat ini wajah Xiumin tengah memerah mendegar ucapannya.

"YA! Jangan mengodaku!" seru Xiumin kesal namun dengan wajah yang merona merah. Kai tertawa makin keras. Sesaat kemudian gantian Xiumin yang tertawa mendengar Kai yang menggerang kesakitan, sepertinya Kris memukul atau melamparnya dengan bantal.

"Ugh~ Dasar magnae pabo!" runtuk Kai "Min~ Kau masih disana kan?" Kai memastikan Xiumin masih menerima teleponya.

"Nde Jjonggie ~ Tadi kau bilang mangae? Memangnya kau satu kamar dengan Sehun? Bukannya dengan Kris?" setau Xiumin, saat seluruh Uke tinggal di rumah Shean, para Seme menempati kamar berdua. Kai dengan Kris, Chen dengan Chanyeol dan Suho tetap bersama Sehun.

"Anni, kami sedang dalam perjalan menuju rumah Shean Nuna"

"Eh, jinjayo? Bukannya baru nanti siang kalian kesini?"

"Ada perubahan rencana, tadi kebetulan selesai mengisi acara, manager bilang acara untuk besok di batalkan. Makanya kami semua memutuskan untuk langsung ke rumah Shean Nuna setelah mengisi acara tadi"

"Oh~ lalu siapa yang menyetir? Kau tidak tidur?"

"Manager hyung berbaik hati mengatarkan kami. Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku merindukanmu Min~" jelas saja Kai rindu dengan Xiumin, karena sudah hampir seminggu ini mereka tak bertemu karena jadwal Kai dan para seme lainnya yang padat.

"Hm, nado Jjonggie ~" Dan selama satu jam dihabiskan oleh Kai dan Xiumin untuk saling melepas rindu.

.

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's.

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! DLDR! TYPO!.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Pukul 09.45 AM KST di pertengahan Musim Semi.

Kai, Sehun, Chen, Suho, Chanyeol dan Kris, tiba di rumah milik Shean yang merangkap juga sebagai basecamp member SM Town untuk melepas lelah.

"Hyung palliwa! Aku thudah lindu Lulu~" rengek Sehun sambil menarik lengan Suho.

"Ya! Setiap malam kau selalu menelpon Luhan hyung! Dan kau masih bilang kau rindu?" seru Chanyeol sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Sehun mengacuhkan ucapan Chanyeol, ia makin berutal menarik tangan Suho. Sedangkan Suho hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan magnae EXO tersebut.

"Kai!" Chen menepuk bahu Kai yang berjalan disampingnya. "Tumben tidak bergabung dengan Chanyeol?" Chen menatap Kai yang hanya diam sejak turun dari mobil.

"Anni" jawab Kai singkat.

"Kau kenapa?" Kris yang berjalan disamping Chen juga menatap Kai bingung. #Chen diapit tiang berjalan#dibakar#

"Mollayo~ dari tadi perasan ku tidak enak hyung~" Kris dan Chen saling menatap kemudian mereka mengangkat bahu mereka.

"LULU!" seru Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan yang baru keluar dari dapur. Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget mendapatkan pelukan seperti itu.

"Hunnie~ Kau mengjutkan ku~" keluhnya, namun membalas pelukan Sehun. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan. Dan bagi HunHan Shipher mereka tak akan menyia-nyiakan moment mereka. _(Brie nyiapin kamera) _Suho mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Annyeong Hyungduel~" Chen menyapa Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kibum, dan Ryeowook, sebelum menghampiri Lay yang sedang bermain bersama Soohee, putri pertama dari Hangeng dan Heechul. "Annyeong Xing-ie~" Chen mencium kening Lay. Kemudian beralih mencium pipi Soohee.

"Hai baby~" Kris menghampiri Tao yang sedang bersama Henmi, putri Zhoumi dan Henry. Ia mengecup kening Tao. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Mandrin.

"Gege lihat~ Kami membuat ini~" Tao menunjukan dua buah gelang buatannya. Gelang berwarna merah muda. Kris hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tao makin sering membuat mainan atau baju bayi berwarna girly sejak usia kandungannya tujuhbelas minggu. Kris sempat berpikir, mungkinkah bayi mereka nanti yoejya? Tapi apapun bayi mereka kelak, Kris tetap menyayanginya.

"Baekki~" Chanyeol mengahmpiri Baekhyun yang sedang bersama Seohyun, Jessica, Yuri, Sunny, Sooyoung, dan Yoona. "Hai Nunaduel~" Chanyeol juga menyapa mereka.

"Yeollie~" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

"Waeyo? Hm?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sooyoung, Yuri juga Yoona yang tertawa lebar.

"Younggie, Yuri dan Yoona menggangunya~" Sunny yang sedang mengendong Minkyung menjawab. Seohyun dan Jessica yang sedang mengendong Sun dan Ray, putra putri kembar Ryeowook dan Yesung, menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkatan Sunny. Dan Baekhyun makin cemberut begitu tawa Sooyoung, Yuri dan Yoona makin keras. _#trio perusuh#dibuang kegot#_

"Hyung~ Min hyung odiga?" Kai menatap D.O yang baru saja mengambilkan minum untuk Suho. D.O menatap Kai kemudian menunjuk kamar Xiumin. Kai mengagukan kepalanya lalu bergegas menuju kamar Xiumin.

"Tumben Xiumin hyung belum bangun?" Suho menuntun D.O untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Sepertinya semalam ia terbagun. Beberapa hari ini, Xiumin hyung sering terbangun tengah malam" jelas D.O, Suho hanya mengagukan kepalanya.

.

"Min~" Kai membuka pelan pintu kamar Xiumin, Ia tersenyum begitu melihat Xiumin masih terlelap dangan telapak tangan kanannya berada diatas perutnya. Perlahan, Kai mendekati ranjang Xiumin, Ia merapikan rambut Xiumin yang mulai memanjang. Dikecupnya perlahan kening Xiumin. Lalu ia mengecup perut Xiumin. Tak ingin mengganggu akhirnya Kai hanya duduk menatap Xiumin yang masih tidur, sambil sesekali mengelus rambutnya.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Xiumin gelisah dalam tidurnya. Perlahan ia menyentuh pipi Xiumin. "Min~ Gwencana?" Kai menghapus keringat yang mengalir dari kening Xiumin, ia juga mendengar ringisan Xiumin. Kai mengguncangkan tubuh Xiumin perlahan. "Min~ Waeyo?"

"J-jjonggie ~ ugh~ appo~" Xiumin meringis sambil meremas perutnya. Kai meletakkan tangannya diatas perut Xiumin.

"Baby~ Jangan keras-keras~ Umma kesakitan chagi~" Kai mengelus perut Xiumin berusaha membuat bayinya tenang. Namun Xiumin makin kesakitan.

"Aahh! Sakit~" air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Xiumin, Kai pun menjadi panik, mungkinkah ini saatnya?

"Min~ A-aku panggil hyungduel dulu!" Kai hendak beranjak saat Xiumin mengengam erat tangannya.

"Jangan~ tinggalkan~ aku~" Xiumin kembali mengerang kesakitan. Kai memeluk Xiumin, dengan tangan mengelus perutnya.

"HYUNG! HYUNGDUEL!" Kai berteriak sambil masih memeluk Xiumin yang meringis kesakitan. "Sabar Min~ Baby~ tenang ya~" sesekali Kai mengelus perut Xiumin.

Adrea, putri pertama Siwon dan Kibum, saat itu sedang melewati kamar Xiumin. Ia terkejut saat mendengar teriakan seseorang. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Xiumin.

Kai mengalihkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia menatap yoejya cilik berambut sebahu yang menatapnya polos.

"_Uncle~ Are you oke?"_ yoejya cilik tersebut mendekati Kai. Ia menatap Kai yang memeluk Xiumin, tiba-tiba matanya melebar saat melihat Xiumin yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Ah, bisakah- Hei~ aku mau minta tolong!" belum selesai Kai berucap, yoejya cilik tersebut telah lebih dulu berlari keluar.

"Mom!" Adrea langsung menuju Kibum.

"_What?"_ Kibum meraih putri pertamanya kedalam pelukannya.

"_Uncle~ He's hurt~"_ Adrea menatap Kibum.

"Uncle? Nugu?" Adrea menunjuk kamar didekat tangga. Dan saat itu terdengar teriakan Kai.

"HYUNG! HYUNGDUEL!" bergegas Leeteuk, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook, member EXO dan member SNSD menghampiri kamar Xiumin.

"Omona! Xiumin-ah!" Leeteuk bergegas menuju kesisi sebelah Kai. "Kibum! Segera telepon Shean!" Kibum segera keluar kamar dan menelpon Shean. "Sungmin! Siapakan mobil!" Sungmin juga bergegas keluar kamar. "Kalian bantu Kai mengangkat Xiumin!" Leeteuk menatap Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Suho dan Sehun. Mereka mengagukkan kepala mereka. "Kalian disini menjaga anak-anak dan juga yang lainnya! Arra!" member SNSD mengangukkan kepala mereka.

"Xiumin-ah~ sabar ne~" Leeteuk menatap Xiumim, menenagkan Xiumin.

"Oppa~ Mobil sudah siap!" seru Seohyun

Lalu Kai bersama Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun mengendong Xiumin menuju mobil. Setelah memastikan Xiumin duduk dengan nyaman, mereka bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Shean berkerja. Yang ikut mengantarkan Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, Suho dan Sungmin yang menyetir.

Selama perjalan Xiumin tak henti-hentinya mengerang kesakitan, Kai terus mencoba menenangkannya, mulai dari mengelus rambutnya, mengelus perutnya bahkan menciumnya.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah sakit. Beberapa perawat telah menunggu. Mereka memindahkan Xiumin keatas ranjang, Kai mengengam tangan Xiumin selama perjalan menuju ruang bersalin.

"Maaf, kalian hanya sampai disini saja" kata salah seorang perawat, dengan terpaksa Kai melepas tangan Xiumin. Xiumin sendiri tidak rela berpisah dengan Kai. Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kai.

"Tenang Kai, ada Shean didalam. Semua akan baik-baik saja" Kai tersenyum kecil. Sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Leeteuk. Mengingat dua minggu ini, kesehatan Xiumin terus menurun. Dan kalau dihitung usia kandungan Xiumin baru mencapai tigapuluh minggu. Tak lama Shean keluar, ia menghampiri Kai dan juga yang lain.

"Nuna, ottoke?" Shean menatap Kai. Terlihat Kai begitu mencemaskan keadaan Xiumin.

"Kimi benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu~ Kami akan melakukan operasi sekarang~" Shean menepuk pundak Kai begitu ia melihat raut khawatir diwajah Kai. "Semua akan baik-baik saja Jongin~ Minseok kuat, dan Kimi juga kuat. Dan kau juga harus kuat! Arra!" setelahnya Shean masuk kembali kedalam ruang operasi.

"Kai!" tepat saat lampu ruang operasi menyala, Taemin dan Minho muncul. Taemin segera memeluk sahabatnya.

"Hyung~" Kai balas memeluk sahabat baiknya itu, dan tangisnya langsung pecah. Taemin mengelus punggung Kai menenangkannya.

"Gwenchana~ Kami ada disini~"

.

.

(Skip Time)

.

.

Kai menggengam tangan Xiumin yang bebas dari selang infus. Perut Xiumin juga sudah kembali datar. Kai memandang wajah Xiumin yang masih belum sadarkan diri, sejak operasi selesai, sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

"Min~ Kenapa kau belum bangun, hm? Kau tak ingin melihat Kimi?" Kai mengusapkan punggung tangan Xiumin pada pipinya.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar pintu ruang rawat Xiumin terbuka. Shean muncul sambil mengendong bayi mungil yang baru lahir dua jam yang lalu. Kai tersenyum melihat Shean yang membawa Kimi.

"Dia belum bangun?" Shean menyerahkan Kimi pada Kai. Kai mengeleng sebagai jawaban. Kai tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya yang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Kimi~ Lihat~ Itu Umma~" Kai mengayunkan Kimi, saat bayi mungil tersebut bergerak gelisah. Dan beberapa saat kemuadian Kimi menangis. "Omo~ Uljima chagi~" Shean hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kai yang kewalahan menenangkan tangis Kimi.

"Jjonggie ~" Kai menatap Xiumin yang sekarang membuka matanya. Xiumin menyeritkan alisnya begitu mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Matanya memandang bayi dalam gendongan Kai. "J-jjonggie... I-itu..." sambil tersenyum Kai menidurkan Kimi disamping Xiumin. Setelahnya Kai mencium kening Xiumin.

"Annyeong umma~" Kai mengerakkan tangan mungil Kimi kearah Xiumin. Xiumin tak bisa membendung tangisnya. Air matanya mengalir menuju pipi chubbynya. Ia memiringkan badannya agar bisa menatap bayinya.

"Annyeong chagi~" tangis Kimi reda saat Xiumin menyentuh jari mungil Kimi yang langsung digengam dengan erat. Perlahan Kimi membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bolamata serupa dengan milik Xiumin. Kai mengecup bibir Xiumin.

"Gomawo Min~ Kalian adalah hadiah teridah yang Tuhan berikan dalam hidupku~ Saranghaeyo~"

"Nado Gomawo Jjonggie~ Nado Saranghaeyo~"

.

Saat malam, ruang rawat Xiumin menjadi sangat ramai. Selain member EXO lain yang datang, member Super Junior, member SHINee, member SNSD, member F(X) semua datang dan berkumpul diruang tersebut. Makin ramai dengan celoteh anak-anak kecil yang gemas dengan adik baru mereka.

Biasanya kalau dirumah sakit biasa, mereka semua akan langsung diusir. Untunglah rumah sakit ini sudah biasa dengan kehadiran orang-orang super banyak seperti ini.

"Urrmm~" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kimi yang sekarang berada didalam gendongan Sungmin.

"Waeyo Yeollie?" Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya sejenak, sebelum menatap Kimi kembali.

"Anni, aku hanya heran~ Bagian mana dari Kimi yang mirip dengan Kai?" sontak Kangin, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Minho, Jonghyun, Onew, Kris, Chen, Sehun, dan Zhoumi tertawa mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kai langsung melempar Chanyeol dengan jeruk dan sukses mengenai kepala Chanyeol. Sedangkan para yoejya dan uke mengelengkan kepala mereka. Dan anak-anak punya dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Yeollie~" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol balas mencium bibirnya. Membuat Baekhyun merona merah.

"Aku rasa, hidung dan bibir Kimi mirip dengan Kai~" Xiumin mengangukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan kata-kata Shean. Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya. Yesung dengan cepat menyentuh philtrum Kimi.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau ini kebiasaan sekali!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menjauhkan jari Yesung dari wajah Kimi. Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Dae-ie~" Lay berbisik pada Chen yang ada disampingnya. Chen berbalik dan menatap Lay. "Bisakah kita keluar~ Aku lapar~" Lay kembali berbisik pada Chen. Chen menatap jam tangannya kemudian menatap Lay.

"Kau yakin? Kita makan satu jam yang lalu sebelum kesini?" Lay cemberut mendengar kata-kata Chen.

"Tapi aku lapar~" rengeknya, masih sambil berbisik, beruntung mereka berada di dekat pintu, jadi mereka bebas bisik-bisik. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku pergi sendiri!" Lay melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, kemudian keluar dari kamar Xiumin tanpa berpamitan pada yang lain.

"Kenapa dia?" Kris menatap Chen yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Huh, dia mengajakku keluar, katanya lapar" Chen mengaruk tengkukknya yang tak gatal.

"Lagi? Tadi kan sebelum kesini dia sudah makan?" Chen mengangukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Taeyeon.

"Entah lah~ Aku sendiri juga heran. Aku akan menyusulnya. Annyeong~" Chen segera berlari keluar kamar Xiumin setelah memberikan salam.

Tigapuluh menit setelah Chen keluar menyusul Lay, seorang perawat datang dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Lim Uisa~" Perawat tersebut membungkukkan badannya.

"Waeyo Song Ganhosa?" Shean menatap perawat tersebut.

"Ada pasien baru, Uisa~" Shean segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Dia, yang tadi datang bersama mereka~" Perawat tersebut menunjuk orang-orang yang ada didalam kamar Xiumin. Sontak mereka saling berpandangan.

"ChenLay?" Shean bergegas keluar kamar Xiumin diikuti member EXO yang lain juga member Super Junior dan SNSD. Menyisahkan Kai, Xiumin yang mengendong Kimi, member SHINee dan Member F(X).

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja~" doa Minho yang diamini oleh yang lain.

.

Chen sedang berdiri dengan gelisah didepan ruang UGD saat Shean datang.

"Nuna~"

"Aku kedalam dulu, Kau tunggu disini" Shean memotong ucapan Chen, Ia menepuk pundak Chen sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu ruang UGD.

"Chen!" Kris berlari menuju dirinya bersama member EXO lainnya. "Gwenchana?" Chen mengeleng menjawab ucapan Kris.

"I'm okay, but Yixing~" Chen menundukan kepalanya. Kris mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya. Beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya Shean keluar. Chen segera mendekati Shean.

"Nuna~" Shean menatap Chen, ia memberikan sebuah kertas berisi gambar hitam putih. "Ini apa Nuna?" Chen memperhatikan gambar tersebut. Sebuah gambar hasil USG.

"Itu milik Lay" Shean menatap Chen dan juga orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Lay~ Hamil?" Tiffany menatap Shean yang mengangukan kepalanya. Chen mentup mulutnya keget.

"Kenapa Nuna tidak thenang?" Sehun menatap Shean yang tak juga tersenyum, padahal saat Luhan dulu, Shean terlihat senang.

"Weayo Nuna?" Chen menatap menuntut pada Shean.

"Mian~ mereka tidak sehat~" Shean mengelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa dari mereka terkejut mendengar pengakuan Shean.

"Mereka? Maksudnya?"

"Kalian akan mendapatkan bayi kembar~" Chen terkejut dengan perkataan Shean.

"Sudah berapa lama Eonni?" tanya Seohyun.

"Enam minggu" Shean menatap Chen. "Lay sudah tau~" Shean menepuk bahu Chen. "Masuklah~ Ia membutuhkanmu~" Chen mengangukan kepalanya.

Chen menghela nafas sejenak sebelum medorong pintu ruang rawat Lay. Chen miris melihat keadaan Lay sekarang. Lay dengan mata yang sembab menatap kosong jendela, tangannya berada diatas perutnya. Chen meremas tangannya, ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang Lay.

"Xing-ie~" Chen mengulurkan tangannya mengusap rambut Lay. Lay melihat kesamping, dan saat itu tangisnya pecah. Chen segera memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya, menenangkannya. "Ssshhh~ Gwenchana~" Chen mengecup pucuk kepala Lay.

"Mereka~ hiks~ sakit~ hiks~ gara-gara~ hiks~ aku~" Lay meremas baju belakang Chen. Chen terus menciumin pucuk kepala Lay.

"Anniyo~ Ini bukan salah mu~" Lay mengeleng dalam dekapan Chen terus menyalahkan dirinya.

"Zhang Yi Xing!" Chen melepaskan pelukannya pada Lay. Tubuh Lay bergetar, ini kali pertama Chen membentaknya. Airmata terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Chen menghela nafas, ia menghapus air mata Lay, kemudian mengecup kelopak mata Lay.

"Kau tidak sendiri~ Ada aku, aku yang akan menjaga kalian~ Dan aku juga yang akan pastikan kalian baik-baik saja~ Arra!" Chen memberikan senyumnya walau matanya berkaca-kaca. Lay menatap mata Chen, dan ia bisa melihat kesungguhan hati Chen. Lay mengagukkan kepalanya.

"Gomawo Dae-ie~" Lay memeluk tubuh Chen.

"Sarangaheyo Zhang –ah anni~ Kim Yi Xing~" Chen mengecup pucuk kepala Lay. Wajah Lay memerah saat Chen menggunakan nama Kim didepan namanya.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian.

.

.

Xiumin sudah hampir terlelap saat Kimi tiba-tiba menangis. Dengan segera ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mendekati box bayi Kimi. Tangis Kimi langsung berhenti saat Xiumin menggendongnya.

"Hei~ Kau menjahilli umma~" Xiumin mengesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Kimi, bayi berumur dua minggu tersebut membuat suara yang lucu menanggapi ucapan Xiumin. Akhirnya Xiumin membawa Kimi keranjangnya. Ia menidurkan Kimi perlahan disamping Kai.

"Min~" Kai mengigau dalam tidurnya. Xiumin tersenyum, ia mencium kening Kai sebelum merebahkan dirinya. Posisi tidurnya Xiumin, Kimi, dan Kai.

Xiumin bermain bersama Kimi, sampai ia tidak sadar Kai telah bangun dan menatap dirinya. Merasa ditatap, Xiumin menatap kearah Kai, dan matanya melebar saat Kai balik menatapnya dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau mengejutkan ku!" Xiumin memukul pundak Kai. Kai malah tertawa, dan Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kai dengan cepat mencium bibir Xiumin membuatnya merona.

"Night Kiss~" Kai mengedipkan matanya jahil, kemudian ia beralih menatap Kimi yang sedang mengisap jari-jarinya. "Eits~ Jangan chagi~ Kau haus ya?" Kai menyentuh bibir Kimi dengan jarinya, dan bayi itu menghisap jari Kai.

"Aku buatkan susu dulu" Xiumin hendak bangun dari tidurnya, saat Kai menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku yang buat Min~" Kai mengecup kening Xiumin lalu kening Kimi, kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja disebelah box bayi Kimi. Xiumin tersenyum melihat Kai yang begitu perhatian pada Kimi. Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit Kai banyak membantu, walaupun hanya hal-hal kecil seperti, membuatkan susu. Bagi Xiumin itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kai menyerahkan botol susu Kimi pada Xiumin. Xiumin mengukur suhunya terlebih dulu sebelum memberikannya pada Kimi. Kai tertawa begitu Kimi meminum susunya dengan cepat.

"Aigo~ pelan-pelan chagi~" Xiumin mengusap ujung bibir Kimi yang belepotan susu. Kai mencubit pelan pipi Kimi yang mengembung. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya. Memperlihatkan wallpapernya pada Xiumin.

"Bagus kan?" Xiumin memandang handphone Kai. Matanya membulat kaget saat melihat foto siapa yang dijadikan wallpaper Kai, wajahnya juga memerah. Wallpapernya berisikan gambar dirinya yang sedang mengendong Kimi, dan entah bagaimana ia terlihat cantik didalam foto itu.

"Jjonggie~" Kai tersenyum mesum, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiumin. Xiumin yang kaget memundurkan kepalanya, namun terlambat karena Kai telah menekan tengkuknya. Dengan cepat Kai melumat bibir Xiumin.

Setelah beberapa menit Kai baru melepaskan. Wajah Xiumin memerah, dan Kai terkikik melihatnya. Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kimi, ternyata botol susunya sudah kosong. Kai melepaskan botol susu dari mulut Kimi dan meletakannya dimeja. Ia mengangkat Kimi kemudian menepuk punggungnya perlahan, setelah yakin Kimi bersendawa, Kai menidurkan kembali Kimi.

"Saranghaeyo Kim Seok In~" Kai mengecup kening Kimi. Kemudian beralih pada Xiumin yang tersenyum padanya. "Sarangheyo Kim Min Seok~" Kai mengecup kening Xiumin.

"Nado saranghaeyo Kim Jong In~" Xiumin balas mencium kening Kai, sebelum ia ikut berbaring, tangannya memeluk Kimi, sedangkan Kai memeluk Xiumin dan Kimi. Tak lama ketiganya mulai terlelap dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajah mereka.

.

Name : Kimi

Birth Name : Kim Seok In

Gender : Female

Birth Date : 4 April (same with Eunhyuk SuJu XD)

Appa : Kim Jong In (Kai)

Umma : Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)

.

Pagi hari disaat seluruh penghuni rumah sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Lay malah harus berdiam diri di sofa ruang keluarga dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh yang lemas. Sejak mengetahui dirinya mengandung, Lay yang awalnya bisa makan setiap satu jam sekali, sekarang benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya. Padahal Shean telah memberinya obat anti mual namun yang ada Lay makin mual.

Member EXO yang lain menatap iba Lay yang sedang bersandar pada pundak Chen. Begitu juga member Super Junior dan SHINee yang saat ini juga sedang ada dirumah Shean.

Shean berjalan menuju Lay dan Chen dengan membawa gelas. Ia menyerahkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna putih pada Lay.

"Minum~" Lay menatap Shean memelas, Shean mengeleng. "Coba dulu~ Itu susu hamil~" Shean mendorong pelan gelas dalam gengaman Lay. Lay menyeritkan dahinya begitu bau susu itu menyeruak mengenai hidungnya. Lay hampir menjauhkan gelas tersebut, namun batal akibat Shean menatapnya tajam.

"T-tapi Jiejie~" Shean mengabaikan protes Lay, ia mendorong gelas tersebut hingga mengenai bibir Lay. Lay menatap Chen disampingnya, mengharapkan bantuan dari tunangannya. Namun Chen mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Coba dulu Xing-ie~" Chen mengelus rambut Lay, meyakinkan Lay. Chen sebenarnya tak tega melihat Lay yang dipaksa minum susu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua demi Lay dan bayi mereka.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Lay meneguk susu tersebut. Ia hampir memuntahkannya, saat Shean dengan sadis menutup hidungnya. Lay melebarkan matanya.

"Anni! Telan!" Shean menatapnya tajam. Ingin rasanya Lay menangis, dia benar-benar mual. Dengan paksa ia menelan susu dalam mulutnya, ia merasa sedikit lega karena usapan Chen pada punggungnya. "Good~ Minum lagi~" Lay kembali melebarkan matanya saat Shean mendorong gelas kembali menuju bibirnya.

"Saechan-ah~ Jangan memaksanya~" Leeteuk dengan cepat menghampiri Shean, Lay dan Chen. Ia mengambil gelas dari tangan Lay dan meletakan diatas meja. Lay mendesah lega, _'malaikat datang tepat pada waktunya!'_ seru Lay dalam hati. Shean cemberut sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Tapi Umma~" Leeteuk mengeleng. Dan Shean langsung diam sambil cemberut. Kemudian Shean lebih memilih mendekati anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Leeteuk mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Jiejie sedang apa?" Henmi, putri pertama ZhouRy, mendekati Soohee, putri pertama HanChul, yang sedang bermain dengan peralatan dapur mainan.

"Memasak~" jawab Soohee sambil mengoyang-goyangkan sendok plastik diatas wajan plastik, seolah-olah sedang memasak. "Aku bikin nasi goreng!" yoejya cantik berwajah oriental tersebut, perpaduan Heechul dan Hangeng, tersenyum lebar membuat matanya terlihat segaris.

"Memang Nuna tau caranya?" Kiki, putra OnKey, mendekati Soohee dan Henmi. Soohee dengan semangat mengangukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai menjelaskan bahan-bahan dan cara membuatnya, tentunya dengan pengetahuan anak-anaknya, kepada para dongsaengnya.

"Aha!" orang-orang yang ada disana terkejut mendengar pekikan Yesung.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Yesung tersenyum menyeraingan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, membuat Siwon dan member SuJu lainnya merinding.

"Semeduel, ikut aku! Sekarang!" para Seme saling tatap, namun hanya sebentar karena mereka segera mengikuti Yesung yang sebelumnya berteriak. "CEPAT IKUT AKU ATAU KALIAN TERIMA AKIBATNYA!" membuat para Uke saling menatap.

"Aneh!" komentar Shean sambil menggangu Ken yang sedang berlajar merangkak.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong~ Miss me? :D #reader: no!#pundung# Mianhae~ Brie lama lagi~ #bow# Sebagai permintaan maaf ini chapnya Brie panjangin~ Khekhekhe

Lay-ge dah hamil juga loch~ #tumpengan# tpi Brie siksa dulu ye~ #disamber petir#

OnKey, Brie bales review ya~

**CrayonThat XX **:: ya ampun, pantesan Brie gak ngelihat nama kmu di review~ ternyata ganti nama~ KrisTaox kpan-kpan ya NCx #dibakar# kan Tao-nie lagi hmil~ kalo knpa2 Brie juga yg repot #disembur naga# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**rha0108** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**taobbuinggtao** :: iya tuh panda Tao lari-lari aja #diwushu# kmu beneran gak tau apa itu NC? Brie juga gak tau itu apa? #dibuang kejurang# ya, kmu bisa baca dichap kmren itu :D gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**L Kyu** :: ChenLay emang salah satu couple favorit Brie selain KaiXiu :D ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Vanesha** :: Ah, makasih dah ingetin, ntar Brie bikinin Lulu-ge ngidam :D iya silakan aja, Brie juga suka ngoleksi ff dari author lain #disepak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**SuYeollie** :: khekhekhekhe ChenLay kan jarang Brie munculin~ jdinya ini sebagai hadiah buat mereka #dilempar petir# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**JennyChan** :: iya pasar malam dah pindah ke rumahanya Shean #dibakar# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Glass** :: iya NCx cma di chap kmren~ DBSKx Brie gak janji ya~ tapi diusahaain~ :D ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rio** :: emang Tao bulet ya #diwushu# Brie emang ada rencana pengen bkin ff dengan cast mereka, tpi blum ada ide lagi~ ntar dah Brie usahaain bkin, walau lama #duak# Brie suka gabung-gangungin nama jdinya ya gitu dech~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**meyminimin** :: iya Lay-ge dah hamil tuh #nunjuk chap diatas# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**syifa1807SungAh** :: Brie usahaain gak panjang2 chapx~ Ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**JaeRyeoCloudnia** :: loh kok curiganya ma Brie sih? #dibuang kejurang# iya tu Lay-ge dah hamil~ iya sama-sama #peluk balik# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**umi elf teukie** :: soalnya Brie emang sukax ma KaiXiu #dipelototin KaiDo shiper# SuJu couple mnculx dikit2 #diceburin# nama couplex EXO emang gitu Brie jga gak tau knpa? #plak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**KyuMinKaiXiu** :: wah~ ktmu KaiXiu shiper #hug#tebar pic KaiXiu# iya chap ini Xiuppa lahiran~ Brie juga suka ma KyuMin~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**lee minji elf **:: iya Brie bru pertma kli bkin NC~ gak jago bkin~ tapi jago bacanya #plak# khekhekhekhe Lay emang Brie bkin agak menderita #digigit unicon# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**GyuniKai7** :: iya ni -_-` Lay-ge dah hamil tu~ tapi Brie siksa dulu ya~ #digigit unicon#disamber petir# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**hyena** :: annyeong hyena-ah~ #hug# jinjayo NCx hot? #mimisan# Brie bca brkli-kali aja gak ada efek apa2 tu? #ditendang# NCx cma itu aja~ mau bkin yg lain gak tega #disamber petir# hanya ChenLay yg cocok jdi korban NCx Brie #dicipok unicon# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Shim Agassi** :: kan dah dibilangin chap kmren naik ratex~ Brie juga gak kuat~ #disamber petir# Brie juga ngakak pas ngetik bagian yang senam itu #dilempar kekandang buaya# gak usah diinget2 diperhatiin aja #disepak# Kiki ma RaySun emang lucu kok #nyubit pipi KikiRaySun#digigit# iya, Brie juga gak diundang #dibekuin# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Keun Yoon** :: jgan balon! Recehan aja! #dibuang ke laut# tu Saechanx dah Brie tulis profilx~ BTW kepo itu apa sih? Brie beneran gak ngerti~ Lay-ge dah hamil dichap ini~ tapi Brie siksa dulu ya #digigit unicon#disamber petir# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**zakurafrezee** :: itu mah masih rahasia~ #ditabok# iya Hae, Mimi ma Geng kan pervet #dibuang keantartika# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**woo jihye** :: awas loh ntar di gigit ma unicon~ #disamber petir# ckckck, kirain Cuma Brie aja yang kelebihan normalx #ditendang keantartika# karena kau suka aku #nyanyi bareng JKT45#ditabok# Wahawhaha ternyata Brie berhasil nebarin virus ChenLay and KaiXiu #ditabok# ini dah lanjut~ dan yang lahiran pertama Xiumin~ kmu jdi anakx ChenLay? wani piro? #dihajar masa# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Hibiki Kurenai** :: iya Lay-ge hamil juga tuh #nunjuk chap diatas# itu rumah tapi plus tempat penginapan juga #ditendang Shean# iya mereka emang pervet #dibuang ke laut mati# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**is0live89** :: iya Lay-ge dah hamil tu #nunjuk chap diatas# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**W** :: annyeong W-shii~ ini Lay-ge dah hamil~ #nunjuk chap atas# pelan2 aja ngafalinx~ ini dah lanjut~ mian gak update kilat~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rachma99 **:: dichap ini Lay-ge dah hamil loh~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

Yosh! dah semua kan? Sekali lagi Brie minta maaf kalo Brie lama updatenya~

Chap depan kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak gak cpa yang lahiran selanjutx? Kalo baca dari awal pasti bisa nebak cpa~ khekhekhekhekhekhekhe

dichap ini kan Brie bkin Kai jadi galau #dibuang kesungai han# nunguin Xiu lahiran~ nah Brie butuh saran untuk bagian lahiran lainnya, readerduel pengennya para seme gimana pas nunggu lahiran ukenya~ heboh? sedih? ato gimna gitu? okey?

So Last, Review Please #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Kimi#


	9. Chapter 9

Seme's Side.

.

Didalam mobil, mereka masih saling diam. Yesung sendiri tak peduli pada dongsaengnya yang hanya diam. Ia fokus menyetir. Kangin yang disampingnya akhirnya bertanya.

"Kita mau kemana Hyung?" Yesung menatap Kangin sebentar sebelum fokus kembali pada jalanan.

"Menjalankan rencanaku!" para Seme melongo mendengar jawab Seme tertua diantara mereka tersebut.

"Rencana apa Hyung?" tanya Onew bingung.

"Kalian akan tau saat kita sudah sampai" mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Eh, ini kan apartemen Heechul Hyung?" Siwon menatap bangunan besar menjulang dan memiliki banyak tingkat. Yesung hanya mengangukan kepalanya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil dengan benar. Yesung segera keluar dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Yesung berjalan paling depan bersama Kangin dan Siwon. Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Zhoumi mengikuti dibelakang mereka. Lalu menyusul dibelakangnya Onew, Jonghyun, dan Kris. Di lanjutkan Kai, Suho, Chen, Minho, Chanyeol, dan Sehun

Lift yang membawa mereka berhenti dilantai sembilan belas. Yesung segera menuju kamar bernomor 10792. Ia menekan bel disamping pintu. Tak lama pintu mulai terbuka, menampakan namja tinggi berwajah oriental yang sedang mengendong bayi laki-laki.

"Jongwoon?" Yesung tersenyum sambil melambai.

"Hai Hankyung Hyung!" Hankyung tersenyum, Ia balas memeluk Yesung sejenak.

"Hyung!" Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Hankyung. Hankyung hampir terjatuh kebelakang, untung bayi dalam pelukannya sudah berpindah tangan pada Siwon.

"YA! Kalian hampir melukai Kyunghee!" Kangin memukul kepala Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Zhoumi dan Siwon mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Annyeonghaseong Hyung~" Onew, Jonghyun, Kris, Suho, Minho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun membungkukkan badan mereka memberi salam pada Hankyung. Hankyung balas salam dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Tumben kalian kesini ada apa?" Hankyung bertanya setelah mereka duduk disofa dan karpet ruang keluarga Hankyung.

"Begini Hyung! Aku mau kau mengajari dia memasak!" Yesung langsung menunjuk Chen yang duduk di karpet. Yang lain menatap Yesung kaget.

"Mwo? Jadi Hyung mengajak kami kesini untuk meminta Hankyung Hyung mengajari Chen memasak?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang mengaggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun langsung menepuk kepalanya, heran dengan jalan pikiran Yesung. Kangin, Siwon, Donghae dan Zhoumi juga mengelengkan kepala mereka. Ternyata Yesung memang aneh _#Brie dibuang ke kandang kura-kura#_

"Kalau Chen Hyung yang diajali memathak, kenapa kita juga ikut Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Solidaritas sesama Seme!" jawab Yesung enteng. Kemudian ia manatap Hankyung. "Bagaimana? Hyung mau kan?"

"Aku sih tak masalah~ Tapi beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus mengajarinya memasak?" Hankyung memandang Yesung penuh tanya. Kemudian Yesung menceritakan keadaan Lay pada Hankyung.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan Chen yang belajar masak apa?" tanya Onew bingung. Yesung sambil tersenyum mulai menjelaskan.

"Dulu, Wookie juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan Lay~" tatapan Yesung terlihat sendu "Lalu, Appa menyarankan aku memasak untuk Wookie" Yesung menatap Chen dan seme lainnya. "Appa bilang, kalau kita memasak kita bisa mencurahkan seluruh perasaan kita dalam masakan yang kita buat"

"Ah, aku mengerti, Seperti halnya menyanyi, kalau kita dalam keadaan senang, pasti suara yang dihasilkan bagus, tapi bila kita sedang sedih, suara yang dihasilkan juga kurang bagus. Saat memasak juga begitu, kalau kita memasak dalam mood yang bagus, bahan apapun pasti akan jadi enak, namun bila mood kita buruk, bahan selengkap apapun dan resep seenak apapun, rasanya akan jadi hambar~ Begitu kan hyung?" Yesung mengaggukan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Jonghyun.

"Tapi, bukannya percuma kalau Chen tetap memasak, tapi moodnya sedang tidak bagus?" Kris menatap Chen yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Yesung malah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Itulah tujuan aku mengajak kalian!" mereka menatap Yesung bingung. "Kita sebagai sesama Seme wajib mendukungnya! Dan Chen!" Yesung menatap Chen yang balik menatapnya. "Ingat! Kau tidak sendiri! Kesedihanmu~ adalah kesedihan kami juga!" Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"Wow~ Hyung! Kau~ Bisa juga berkata bijak seperti itu!" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan memuji kata-kata Yesung. "Tumben otakmu berfungsi?" dan Kyuhyun langsung tepar saat Yesung melemparnya dengan bantal. Mereka serempak tertawa melihat kelakuan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Chen juga tersenyum.

"Gomawo yorobun~"

.

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! DLDR! TYPO!. Bold=Flashback.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

Para Uke menatap para Seme tajam. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, setelah makan siang, mereka baru datang. Saat ditanya dengan entengnya mereka menjawab mereka baru saja menemui Hankyung untuk mengajari Chen memasak.

Mereka tau kalau Chen parah dalam hal memasak, sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi mereka menentang Lay memakan hasil masakan Chen. Sekarang para seme sedang dihukum. Berlutut dengan kedua tangan mereka tergantung di kanan dan kiri kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Ayolah~ Kalian harus percaya~ Masakan Chen tidak berbahaya~" Kyuhyun menatap memelas pada para Uke yang mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kami lebih tidak percaya lagi, apa lagi kau yang memohon!" Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang cemberut.

"Hyung~ Kami yakin theratuth pelthen, mathakan Chen Hyung aman dikonthumthi~" _(hyung~ kami yakin seratus persen, masakan Chen hyung aman dikonsumsi~)_ Sehun menatap para hyungnya memelas. Dan ia diacuhkan begitu saja oleh hyungduelnya. Ia menatap Luhan, namun Luhan juga mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Anni~ Aku tau separah apa Chen dalam memasak!" Chen hanya menghela nafas. Susah mengjelaskan hal yang memang sudah bukan rahasia umum begini.

.

"**YA! Kim Jongdae ! Bagaimana bisa kau memasukan bubuk cabe sebanyak itu!" **

"**Kim Jongdae! Apinya terlalu besar!"**

"**Kim Jongdae! Kau memasukan garam terlalu banyak!"**

"**Kim Jongdae! Ini terlalu manis! Kau mau membuat Lay diabetes?"**

"**Kim Jongdae!"**

"**Kim Jongdae!"**

"**Kim Jongdae!"**

"**HUUUWWWAAAA!"**

**Hangeng memijat keningnya, lama-lama ia bisa tuli mendengar dongsaengnya berteriak terus menerus seperti itu.**

"**YA! HENTIKAN OCEHAN KALIAN!" seru Hangeng sambil memukul meja makan. Ia menatap namja-namja berstatus Seme yang menundukkan kepala mereka takut.**

"**Chen!" Chen berjengit "Cepat masak! Gunakan instingmu dan kesungguhan hatimu dalam membuat masakan!" Hangeng menatap Chen sejenak sebelum menatap Seme yang lain. "Dan kalian!" menunjuk Seme-Seme yang masih menundukan kepala mereka "Duduk dengan tenang dan jangan banyak berkomentar!" para Seme mengangukan kepala mereka sebelum berlarian menuju ruang keluarga di apartemen Hangeng.**

**Hangeng kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menatap Chen yang mulai memasak, sesekali Hangeng mengangukkan kepalanya saat Chen melakukan step-step memasak seperti yang dicontohkannya beberapa jam yang lalu dengan benar.**

**Beberapa saat kemudian masakan Chen jadi, Ia menarunya diatas piring dan memberikan piring lain pada Hangeng.**

**Hangeng mulai mencicipi masakan Chen. Hening bahkan para Seme juga menatap wajah Hangeng, menunggu ekspresi apa yang akan dilakukan Seme tertua tersebut.**

"**Hm~ Tidak buruk~" komentar Hangeng yang langsung membuat Chen lega.**

.

"Chen membuat masakan itu dengan sepenuh hati~ Tidak mungkin dia mencelakai Lay~" Key mendelik pada Onew yang langsung nyengir.

Di saat yang lain berdebat tentang masakan Chen. Lay yang sedari tadi duduk dimeja makan, berhadapan dengan masakan Chen. Masakan sederhana khas China; Mie China dan Nasi Goreng Beijing. Perlahan Lay mulai menyendokkan Nasi Goreng, dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Merasa tidak mual, ia kembali mememakan Mienya. Begitu terus secara perlahan-lahan.

Shean yang juga duduk di meja makan bersama Lay, tersenyum saat Lay tidak mengeluh dengan makannya. Shean melihat kearah ruang keluarga, dimana para Uke masih belum berhenti berceramah. Sambil mengelengkan kepalanya, Shean beranjak untuk mengambilkan Lay minum.

"Jhoha?" Shean memberikan gelas berisi air putih pada Lay. Lay menerima gelas tersebut, meneguk isinya sedikit, kemudian mengangukkan kepalanya. Shean menepuk kepala Lay yang melanjutkan makannya.

Kemudian Shean menatap para Uke yang memelototkan matanya mereka juga para Seme yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Chen tersenyum melihat Lay makan seperti biasa.

Akhirnya setelah dua minggu lamanya, Lay yang selalu memuntahkan makanan yang dimakannya, walau hanya satu atau dua sendok. Sekarang ia sudah hampir menghabiskan semua masakan Chen, tanpa memuntahkannya.

.

.

(Skip Time) Tujuh Minggu kemudian.

.

.

_Suho berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruang operasi dengan gelisah. Ia cemas dengan keadaan D.O yang sedang berjuang melahirkan anak mereka. Dan sudah empat jam lamanya ia menunggu, namun belum juga ada tanda-tanda operasi akan selesai. Member EXO yang juga menemani dirinya jadi pusing melihat Suho yang mondar-mandir tak jelas._

"_Hyung! Duduklah, kami pusing melihatmu seperti itu!" Suho menatap Kai sejenak kemudian kembali lagi mondar-mandir. Member lainnya mengelengkan kepala mereka. Ternyata Suho yang selama ini selalu tenang bisa cemas juga._

_Tak lama lampu ruang operasi pun mati. Suho langsung menatap pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka menampilkan Shean yang mengunakan baju hijau, baju khas operasi._

"_Nuna!" Shean menatap Suho lalu menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Mianhae Suho-ya~" Shean menatap Suho, tak lama sebuah ranjang keluar dimana terdapat tubuh seorang namja yang di tutupi selimut putih._

"_Anniyo! Katakan ini bohong Nuna!" Suho menatap nanar tubuh itu. "Kyungsoo-ah~ Andhweyo! Kyungsoo-ah!" Suho menguncangkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu. "Andhweyo! Kyungsoo-ah! Ireona!"_

"_Kyungsoo-ah!"_

"_Kyungsoo-ah!"_

"_Kyungsoo-ah!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungoo-ah!" Suho terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Hyung~" Suho menatap D.O disampingnya yang mengucek matanya. Perlahan D.O mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, Suho membantu D.O untuk duduk dan bersendar pada kepala ranjang. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi hyung?" D.O menatap Suho cemas. Suho tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Mianhae~ Gara-gara aku, kau jadi terbangun~" D.O tersenyum, tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Suho.

"Gwenchanayo Appa~" Suho merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan perut D.O.

"Annyeong chagi~ Kau sedang apa di dalam?" Suho mengelus perut D.O dengan sayang. "Arra chagi~ Appa juga mencintaimu~" Suho mengecup perut D.O. "Dan Appa juga mencitaimu Umma~" Suho mengecup kening D.O sebelum menarik D.O kedalam pelukannya. _'ya Tuhan, aku harap mimpi itu tidak pernah terjadi'._

.

.

.

"SUHO AJHUSIII!" Suho tersentak begitu Minyoung, putri pertama KyuMin, menatapnya kesal sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"W-waeyo chagi?" Minyoung makin cemberut pada Suho yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ajhussi menyebalkan!" yoejya cilik berumur dua tahun tersebut pergi meninggalkan Suho sambil menghentakan kakinya kembali. Suho menghela nafas, ternyata ia melamun saat menemani Minyoung bermain. Ia merasa bersalah pada yoejya cilik yang langsung dekat dengannya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu tersebut.

"Kau ada masalah ya?" Suho terkejut melihat namja tinggi yang merupakan seniornya tersebut duduk disampingnya.

"Y-yunho hyung~" Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia memberikan jus kaleng pada Suho.

"Mau bercerita pada ku?" Yunho menatap Suho yang baru saja meneguk jus kaleng pemberiannya.

"Aku.. Cemas pada Kyungsoo, hyung~" Suho memandang lurus kearah taman luas rumah Shean dimana banyak anak-anak kecil bermain bersama.

"Ya~ Semua calon Appa juga pasti cemas, apalagi kalau itu merupakan anak pertama~" Yunho juga memandang lurus kearah anak-anak kecil yang bermain bersama diawal musim panas ini.

"Hyung~" Yunho menatap Suho yang menundukan kepalanya. "Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" Suho meremas kaleng jusnya yang telah kosong, membuatnya tak berbentuk lagi. "Aku... Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri, kalo sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya~"

"Lemah!" Suho dan Yunho menatap kearah suara itu berasal. Terlihat empat orang menghampiri mereka, dua yoejya dan dua namja. "Apa ini sifat yang ditunjukan oleh seorang leader?" Suho menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa tertohok dengan ucapan rekannya.

"Kalau hanya karena ini kau sudah menyerah~ Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang leader!" Victoria berdiri dihadapan Suho sambil melipat tangannya didada. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat leader-leader muda dihadapannya.

"Aku..."

"Kau memiliki kami Suho-ya~" Taeyeon menepuk bahu Suho.

"Kami dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu!" Onew mengacak-acak rambut leader EXO K tersebut.

"Hei! Kita dari awal berjuang bersama! Jadi kalau ada masalah, kau bisa memberitahukannya pada ku, dan aku akan membantu sebisaku!" Kris tersenyum pada teman seperjuangannya tersebut.

"Kau memiliki banyak teman-teman yang selalu mendukungmu Suho-ya~" Yunho menatap Suho sambil tersenyum "Jadi jangan pernah merasa sendiri arra! Kau juga memiliki aku, Teukie Hyung dan Jay Hyung sebagai orang yang dituakan!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut tua?" Leeteuk menghampiri kumpulan Leader tersebut. "Aku tidak terima dibilang tua!"

"Oppa~ Kau kan memang paling tua diantara Leader lain~" Victoria menatap Leeteuk jahil.

"YA! Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa?" Leeteuk menatap mereka satu-persatu. Para Leader tersebut, termasuk Suho, saling pandang sebelum menjawab.

"RAHASIA!" seru mereka bersamaan dan diakhiri dengan tawa, membuat Leeteuk kesal. Namun akhirnya Leeteuk ikut tertawa dan mengobrol bersama para kumpulan Leader tesebut.

.

"Lihat, kumpulan Leader itu~" Tiffany menunjuk kumpulan para Leader. Ia sedang bersama dengan Luna, Key, D.O dan Tao. "Lucu juga melihat mereka berkumpul begitu~" Tiffany tersenyum hingga menunjukan eyes smilenya.

"Suho-oppa juga sudah tertawa lagi~" komentar Luna.

"D.O-ah~ Gwenchanayo?" Key menatap D.O yang hanya diam sambil mengelus perutnya.

D.O sejak tadi memang tak mendengarkan ucapan Tiffany, Luna, Key, dan Tao kerena terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit diperutnya. Awalnya ia hanya mengira bahwa bayinya hanya menendang. Namun lama-kelamaan, rasa sakitnya bertambah. Keningnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat.

"Gwenchana?" Tiffany segera mendekati D.O, yang ditanya menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya~"sontak saja Tiffany, Luna, Key dan Tao terkejut. Sedangkan D.O hanya terus berusaha mengatur nafas.

"SUHO!" Key langsung berteriak saat D.O benar-benar merasa kesakitan.

Suho langsung melompat dari duduknya mendengar teriakan Key. Begitu juga dengan Leeteuk, Yunho, Victoria, Taeyeon, Onew dan Kris. Mereka memandang Tiffany, Key, Tao dan Luna yang mengerumuni D.O. Saat itu juga tubuh Suho membeku. Mungkinkah sudah waktunya? Saat itu juga Suho merasa dunianya berhenti berputar, saat mendengar erangan kesakitan D.O.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong~ Brie balik dengan chap 9 #tebar recehan# mianhae Brie lama~ #bow# Brie lagi uts mkax lama #gak ada yang nanya#pundung# moga-moga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya~

OnKey~ Sekarang Brie blas review~

**RiyoungSuhoWife **:: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Chen Clouds** :: yg lain ditunggu aja~ jwbanx ada dichap ini~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rin** :: iya, ff itu emang ff mpreg pertama yang baca, dan gra2 ff itu jga Brie jdi 'candu' dengan ff mpreg~ Chap selanjutnya emang hasil imajinasi Brie~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**needtexotic **:: jinjayo? ckck, Brie gak bisa bayangin #disamber petir# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**KyuMinKaiXiu** :: hallo juga #lambai2#plak# xin mau nyubit pipi Kimi? silakan~~ #ditabok KaiXiu# NCx KaiXiu? Hm~ ntar ya~ tpi Brie gak janji~ bisa aja diff ini ato ntar diff lain #wink#dibekuin# jinja dah dapet brapa fto? Brie dah dri lma nyari-nyari fto mereka bru dapet tiga fto #pundung# diusahai KaiXiux banyak! ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**meyminimin **:: oke~ saran diterima~ kali ini D.O yg lahiran~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**zakurafrezee** :: yang direncanain Yeppa ada dichap ini~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Yooooona** :: ini dah lanjut~ KrisTao diusahain~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Keun Yoon** :: Brie jga telat update nih~ sama2 sibuk jga~ gak ada recehan ya? yg biru2 to merah2 ada gak? #plak# iya nie, Brie gak tau apa itu kepo #pundung# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Shim jiseun** :: gomawo~ Lulu-ge kan baru hamil~ jadi gak bisa tnggal 9 april mian #bow# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**JaeRyeoCloudnia** :: wah~ Brie juga suka ma nak kembar~ jwbanx ada dichap ini~ Chen-ge dah Brie siksa tuh #nunjuk chap diatas# ini dah lanjut~ KrisTao ditunggu aja ya~ #hug back# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**CrayonThat XX** :: #gosong# knpa Brie dibakar? sabar bu harga BBM bkalan turun kok (?) #plak# Kai dibkin mendrita gimana? ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**rha0108** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Kan Rin Min** :: bukan gak mau~ cma aegyax lagi sakit #puk2 Lay-ge#digigit# Xiuppa dah lahiran kok~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**L Kyu** :: #ikutan main kembang api# yupz skrng giliran Soosoo~ oke saran diterima~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**hyena** :: annyeong hyena-ah~ ini Brie sibuk persiapan uts sih~ ini aja disempet2 untuk update~ NCx kapan2 ya~ #wink#ditabok# gak kok Lay-ge gak keguguran~ Brie jga kan gak tege~ #peluk Lay-ge#disamber petir# oke saran diterima~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**umi elf teukie** :: 30 minggu itu sekitaran 8 bulan lebih 2 minggu #kalo gak salah#plak# iya semuax dah hamil~ msalah managenmen and fans itu ntar dulu ya~ Brie jga ada rencana bkin~ tpi sekrang fokus sama bgian mereka dlu~ oke~ #wink# umpa EXO kalo EXO-K itu Suho&D.O kalo EXO-M itu Kris&Lay #kalo gak salah juga#plak# real magnaex EXO secara umur Sehun, tpi kalo EXO-M Tao, EXO-K Sehun. ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Hibiki Kurenai** :: hoho jgan sedih~ disini ada kok~ :D yg dlkuin Yeppa ada dichap ini~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**BLUEFIRE0805** :: jwbanx ada dichap ini~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**SuYeollie** :: jwbanx ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Liaa** :: jinja? Brie juga suka ma bayi~ #gak da yg nanya#pundung# iya nama2 anakx kebanyakan Brie karang sendri~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Kim kinan** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**lee minji elf** :: sip~ ChenLay juga favorit Brie selain KaiXiu~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**rachma99** :: hehehe mianhae~ tapi Chen jga Brie siksa kok #disamber petir# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**is0live89** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rio** :: O_o emang Brie janji apa ya? #pikun#disambit# Bukan kok kan dah dibilang Kimi gabugan dari Kai dan Min~ dari awal emang Brie pengen KaiXiu anakx namax Kimi~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Woo Jihye** :: #tutup kuping# iya~ Brie kmren lgi persiapan uts~ ini aja sementara masih uts, tpi Bire sempetin update~ cupcup~ jangan nagis~ Brie jdi seneng berhasil nebar virus KaiXiu and ChenLay #ditabok# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

Brie juga mau ngucapin makasih buat semua reader yang dah setia nunggu ff Brie #nangis dipelukan Tao#disembur naga# Brie juga mau ngucapin selamat bergabung buat reader baru~ #ngasih kembang# makasih juga buat yang dah review ff Brie~ makasih buat reader setia yang selalu review ff Brie~ dan semuax~ #bow#

dan berhubung Brie masih dalam tahap uts~ jdi bakaln agak lama lagi updatex~ mian~ #bow#

So Last, Review Please #bbuing bbuing~#wink#


	10. Chapter 10

Suho tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa sampai di ruang tunggu rumah sakit saat ini. Yang iya tau, tubuhnya menjadi lemas saat mendengar D.O yang berteriak kesakitan.

"..ho... Suho... Kim Joonmyun!" Suho tersentak, ia memandang kedepan, ada member EXO dan juga para sunbae mereka yang sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Shean memanggilmu" Suho menatap yoejya yang mengenakan baju hijau khas baju operasi tersebut. Perlahan ia bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Shean.

"Masuklah, D.O ingin bertemu denganmu" tubuh Suho membeku mendengar ucapan Shean. Sadar dengan gelagat Suho, Shean menepuk pundaknya. "Gwenchanayo~ Masuklah, dia membutuhkanmu!" Suho menganguk kecil, kemudian masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

Suho bisa melihat beberapa perawat berlalu lalang mempersiapkan keperluhan operasi. Pandangan Suho jatuh pada seorang namja yang berbaring dengan masker oksigen dimulutnya.

D.O tersenyum saat Suho masuk kedalam ruangan operasi, dengan wajah yang bingung. D.O tau bahwa Suho sedang cemas sekarang.

"Myunnie Hyung~" Suho menatap namja yang sedang terbaring tersebut, ia segera menghampiri namja tersebut dan menggengam tangannya.

"Kyunggie~ Gwenchanayo baby?" D.O tersenyum, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. D.O mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Suho.

"Semua baik-baik saja Myunnie Hyung~" Suho menutup matanya merasakan sentuhan D.O.

"Berjanjilah" D.O menatap Suho bingung "Berjanjilah tetap disisiku Kyunggie~" D.O terkejut melihat Suho meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku janji Myunnie~" Suho membuka matanya dan disambut senyuman D.O. Suho balas tersenyum pada D.O. Suho mencium kening D.O cukup lama.

"Saranghaeyo Kim Kyung Soo~"

"Nado saranghaeyo Kim Joon Myun~"

.

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! DLDR! TYPO!. Bold=Flashback.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Suho membuka matanya. Ia menyeritkan dahinya saat melihat atap putih diatasnya. ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Ruang rawat? Bagaimana bisa? Itulah yang ada dibenaknya saat sudah menyadari dimana dirinya berada.

"Suho-shii, anda sudah bangun?" Suho memandang seorang perawat yang baru datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi makananan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" perawat tersebut meletakan nampan berisi makan siang Suho di meja lipat di atas ranjang Suho. Kemudian mengulurkan gelas berisi air putih pada Suho.

"Tiga jam. Tepatnya saat operaasi D.O-shii berlangsung" Suho tersedak minumannya saat mendengar ucapan sang perawat.

Dia ingat sekarang, tadi setelah menemui D.O, Kyuhyun memberikannya minuman, setelahnya ia tak ingat apa-apa dan ia tau-tau terbangun dikamar rawat ini.

.

"**Joonmyunnie~ Minumlah~" Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas kopi pada Suho yang baru saja keluar sehabis menjenguk D.O.**

"**Gomawo Hyung~" Suho menerima minuman tersebut dan meminumnya tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Tak lama Suho merasa sangat mengantuk, beberapa kali ia menguap.**

"**Gwenchanayo?" tanya Minho sambil menatapnya. Suho hendak menjawab namun tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Tubuhnya limbrung dan ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Siwon yang ada disampingnya.**

"**Lebih cepat dari perkiraan Shean~" komentar Siwon sambil membenarkan tubuh Suho dalam gendonganya.**

"**Bawa dia keruangan yang tadi dikatakan Shean. Ia akan tertidur selama operasi berlangsung" Siwon mengangukan kepalanya kemudian membawa tubuh Suho menuju sebuah ruang yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya.**

.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Suho memandang perawat tersebut.

"Makanlah dulu~" sang perawat menyerahkan sumpit pada Suho. Suho hanya menatap makan didepannya tanpa minat untuk menyentuhnya. "Suho-shii makan dulu, baru boleh bertemu dengan D.O-shii. Begitu kata Lim Uisa" Suho menatap perawat tersebut, kemudian secara perlahan Suho mulai memakan makanannya. Menentang perintah Shean sama saja cari perkara.

.

Suho berjalan perlahan menuju kamar rawat D.O. Setelah ia memakan makan siangnya, sang perawat langsung menepati janjinya.

"2205~ ini kamarnya~" Suho memandang pintu bertuliskan nomor 2205 dengan ragu. Tangganya terulur hendak mengetuk pintu, saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan figur tinggi seorang yoejya.

"Annyeong~" Shean melambaikan tangannya pada Suho dengan wajah yang datar. Suho meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"A-annyeong Nuna~" Suho menjawab sapaan Shean dengan gugup. Shean menatap Suho dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Tak lama tawa Shean keluar, Suho menatap Shean kaget.

"Masuklah!" perintah Shean sebelum Suho sempat bertanya, Shean menepuk pundaknya sebelum berjalan menjauhi Suho.

Dengan ragu, Suho mulai mendorong pintu ruang rawat D.O. perlahan. Ia masuk dan langsung disambut senyuman seorang namja manis yang tengah mengendong bayi mungil dalam balutan selimut merah muda. Tubuh Suho terpaku, ia masih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa namja yang sedang tersenyum tersebut adalah D.O, Kyungsoo-NYA!

"Myunnie Hyung~" sapa namja tersebut menyadarkan lamunan Suho. Suho menyakinkan dirinya bahwa namja yang ada didepannya memang D.O. Kyungsoo-NYA!

"Kyungsoo-ah~" Suho perlahan menuju D.O, menyentuh pipi D.O yang tersenyum. Suho balas tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening D.O lama. Dirinya merasa lega. Sekarang dia bisa tenang.

"Annyeong Appa~" D.O tersenyum sambil menunjukan bayi mungil dalam pelukannya pada Suho. "Appa hanya menyapa Umma~ Sedangkan aku belum Appa sapa~" D.O mengerakan tangan mungil bayinya. Suho menatap bayi dalam pelukan D.O bingung, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Annyeong chagi~" Suho mencium kening bayi mungil tersebut. Keduanya terdiam sambil menatap bayi mungil yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Mereka juga menikmati keheningan tersebut.

"Hyung~" panggil D.O sambil menatap Suho. Suho balas menatap D.O. "Kau sudah menyiapkan nama?" Suho menepuk keningnya. Dia benar-benar lupa menyiapkan nama untuk putri mereka.

"Er.. Aku menunggu mu chagi~" Suho mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. D.O mengelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu betul kalau Suho pasti belum menyiapkan nama untuk putri mereka.

"Hm... Aku mau namanya penggabungan nama kita Hyung" pinta D.O sambil menatap bayi mungil dalam gendongannya. Suho mengangkukan kepalanya, kemudian mulai berpikir.

"Hm.. Kyung Joon?" kata Suho yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari D.O. Suho meringis melihat tatapan tajam D.O. Bisa-bisanya Suho memberikan nama untuk namja begitu pada putri mereka. Ckckck kenapa sifatnya bisa seperti Yesung begitu ya? #plak#dibuang kekandang buaya#

"Hyung~" rengek D.O yang membuat Suho gemas dan mengecup pipi D.O.

"Arra~ Hm... Soo Myeon? Ottoke?" D.O terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Soo Myeon? Kenapa tidak Soo Yeon?" Suho mengeleng.

"Nanti sama seperti nama Jessica Nuna~" D.O mengangukan kepalanya. Kemudian memandang bayi mungil dalam pelukannya.

"Soomyeon~ Kim Soo Myeon~ Annyeong Myeonnie~" D.O mencium pipi kanan Soomyeon. Suho tersenyum dan ikut menciup pipi kiri Soomyeon.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga kami~" Soomyeon membuka matanya dan menatap D.O dan Suho yang tersenyum kearahnya.

.

Name : Juny*

Birth Name : Kim Soo Myeon

Gender : Female

Birth Date : 7 June

Appa : Kim Joon Myun (Suho)

Umma : Do Kyung Soo (D.O.)

.

.

Other Side.

.

.

ChenLay Side.

.

Lay berbaring diatas tempat tidur yang ada di ruang praktek Shean. Chen yang duduk disampingnya mengengam tangan Lay. Mereka sedang menunggu Shean untuk melakukan USG. Tak lama kemudian Shean menghampiri mereka.

Dalam diam, Shean mulai menyuruh Lay mengangkat bajunya sedikit, setelahnya Shean melakukan proses USG, setelah menuangkan gel yang terasa dingin diatas perut Lay, alat USG mulai berjalan-jalan diatas perut Lay.

"Ottokhe Nuna?" tanya Chen sambil menatap Shean dan mengengam tangan Lay. Lay juga menunggu dalam cemas. Shean menghela nafas sejenak.

"Masih belum~" Lay langsung bersedih. "Tapi berat mereka mulai naik perlahan~" lanjut Shena, namun Lay masih saja menunjukan wajah sedih. Chen dan Shean juga menatap Lay sedih. Mereka tau bagaimana perasaan Lay sekarang. Berbagai cara sudah Lay lakukan untuk membuat berat bayi mereka naik, namun sampai usia sepuluh minggu pun, berat mereka belum sepenuhnya stabil.

.

"Yixing-ah~" panggil Victoria sambil mendekati Lay, yang duduk melamun ditaman belakang rumah Shean. Victoria datang bersama Tiffany, dan Hyoyeon.

"Gwenchanyo?" tanya Hyoyeon sambil duduk didepan Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum kecil pada tiga yoejya tersebut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyoyeon.

"Ugh~ payah~ masa tiga orang yoejya cantik begini dicuekkin~" keluh Tiffany sambil cemberut. Lay hanya menatap Tiffany sambil mengerejapkan matanya imut.

"Kyaaaa~~ Imut~~~" seru ketiga yoejya tersebut sambil bergantian mencubit pipi Lay. Yang dicubit hanya meringis sambil cemberut saja.

"Appo~" keluh Lay yang lagi-lagi dengan nada imut. Tiga yoejya tersebut menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi Lay kembali.

"Kau lebih manis saat tersenyum Lay-ah~" komentar Jessica yang ikut bergabung bersama Victoria, Tiffany dan Hyoyeon. Ketiga yoejya lainnya mengangukkan kepala mereka setuju.

Tak jauh dari tempat Lay dan keempat yoejya tersebut, Chen memperhatikan mereka. Ia menghela nafas. Chen tau, Lay sebenarnya sangat sedih, ia bisa merasakannya.

'_Ya Tuhan~ Tabahkanlah hatinya dan hati hamba dalam menerima semua cobaan Mu~'_ lirih Chen dalam hati sambil menatap Lay yang sedang dihibur oleh Victoria, Jessica, Tiffany dan Hyoyeon.

.

.

HunHan Side.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sedang duduk-duduk di atas tempat tidur di kamar Luhan yang ada di rumah Shean. Mereka terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku tentang nama-nama bayi. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa saat menemukan nama yang menurut mereka lucu.

"Hunnie~" panggil Luhan sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Posisinya duduk bersandar pada dada Sehun.

"Hm~ Waeyo Lulu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan.

"Kira-kira nama apa yang cocok untuk baby?" Luhan mengelus perutnya sayang. Usia kandungannya sudah mencapai duapuluh empat minggu. Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Hm~ Aku belum memikilkannya~ Kita juga belum tahu, baby namja atau yoejya?" jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangukan kepalanya. Mereka memang sejak awal tidak ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi mereka. Jadi mereka juga belum menyiapkan nama untuk bayi mereka.

"Ah~ Bagaimana kalau thekalang thaja kita cari namanya?" usul Sehun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya yang otomatis membuat Luhan bangun dari sandarannya pada dada Sehun. Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi kan kita tidak tau aegya nanti namja atau yoejya?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan terlihat imut. Sehun yang gemas langsung mengecup bibir Luhan kilat, membuat Luhan blusing.

"Kita cari nama yang bitha untuk yoejya dan namja thaja~ Ottokhe?" Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum mengagukan kepalanya setuju dengan saran Sehun. Sehun menepuk kedua tangannya dengan gembira sampai membuat Luhan gemas dan mencubit pipi magnae EXO tersebut.

Lalu keduanya mulai larut dalam memilih nama untuk calon aegya mereka. Sesekali mereka akan berdebat karena pilihan yang berbeda-beda namun tak jarang mereka akan tertawa karena pilih mereka yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

KrisTao Side.

.

Tao sedang bermain bersama Moon, Adrea dan Minyoung. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama.

Kris memperhatikan Tao yang sedang bersama tiga gadis cilik tersebut tersenyum lembut. Tao terlihat lebih dewasa dan sifat 'keibuan'nya semakin kentara.

Sadar diperhatikan, Tao menatap Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum pada Tao yang membuat pipi Tao bersemu merah. Kris terkekeh kecil. Kris menggerakan bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu pada Tao.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kris. Namun Kris tetap mengatakannya tanpa suara sampai Tao melebarkan matanya dan menunduk dengan wajah yang merona setelah tau apa yang diucapkan Kris.

'_Wo Feichang Ai Ni Wu Zi Tao~'_

Itu lah kata-kata yang diucapkan Kris. Kris kembali tertawa saat Tao melemparinya dengan mainan milik ketiga gadis cilik yang menatap mereka bingung.

.

.

KaiXiu Side.

.

"Min~" panggil Kai sambil memasuki kamar mereka di rumah Shean. Kai menyeritkan alisnya bingung. Kamarnya kosong, tadi kata Nona Jung, Xiumin ada dikamar.

"Jjonggie~" panggil seseorang. Kai hafal dengan suara itu, suara Xiumin. "Dikamar mandi~" lanjut suara tersebut yang seakan tau kalau Kai sedang mencari asal suara.

"Waey- Ah Kimi sedang mandi ya~" Kai ikut berjongkok disamping ember bayi Kimi. Xiumin sedang membilas badan Kimi yang penuh busa sabuh. Kimi terlihat senang dimandikan, sesekali ia mengerakan kakinya bermain-main dengan air dan membuat Xiumin terkena air tersebut.

"Ugh~ Chagi~ Umma basah~" keluh Xiumin, kemudia mulai mengagkat Kimi dari dalam air, sebelum bayi berumur dua bulan itu menedang-nendang air makin brutal. Kai hanya terkikik kecil, namun ia membantu Xiumin memberikan handuk yang ada di gantungan dan menutupi tubuh bayi gembul tersebut.

Xiumin berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, namun tidak dengan Kai, karena ia membereskan ember mandi Kimi. Setelah selesai Kai baru menyusul, tepat saat Xiumin sedang memberikan bedak pada tubuh Kimi.

Xiumin dengan cekatan mengusap seluruh tubuh Kimi dengan bedak mengunakan puff lembut, setelahnya baru Xiumin memberikan minyak telon pada tubuh Kimi. Setelah selesai, Ia memasang pempers, singlet, dan baju lengan panjang berwarna pink juga celana panjang berwarna putih. Tak lupa kaus kaki berwarna pink dan sarung tangan berwarna putih.

"Wah~ Cantiknya anak Appa~" Kai menciumin wajah Kimi membuat bayi itu tertawa dengan suara yang lucu.

"Ya! Jjonggie~ Jangan diciumin, bedaknya bisa hilang~" protes Xiumin sambil menghalangi Kai untuk menciumin wajah Kimi lagi. Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Kimi~ Umma galak~" candanya sambil mengelitiki perut Kimi lembut. Xiumin mendelik sebal pada Kai.

"Kau jaga Kimi dulu~ Aku mau mandi~" Xiumin mengambil handuk yang ada dibelakang pintu. Kai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Min~" Xiumin menghentikan jalannya tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi. "Mandi bersama~" Kai menaik turunkan alisnya, tak lama ia tergelak melihat Xiumin masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"YA! KKAMMJONG PABO!" teriak Xiumin dari dalam kamar mandi. Tawa Kai makin mengelegar mendengar teriakan Xiumin. Kimi mengerejapkan matanya sambil menatap Kai yang tertawa sampai mengeluarkan airmatanya. _'Appa ku gila'_ mungkin itu yang ada di dalam pikiran polos Kimi. Ckckck Poor Kimi. #plak#

.

.

ChanBaek.

.

"KYYYAAAAAA~~~~~~! BBBAAAEEEKKKIII MAU MELAHIRKAN!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengelilingi ruang keluarga. Yang lain juga panik dan mulai kalang kabut.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" seru Baekhyun sambil melempar bantal pada Chanyeol. "Baby hanya menendang!" lanjut Baekhyun, ia menatap sebal pada Chanyeol. Sontak member yang lain menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Mereka menatap Chanyeol tajam. Yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Minahae~" Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya menyesal sudah membuat yang lainnya panik.

Baekhyun memang sudah beberapa kali mengalamin tanda-tanda melahirkan palsu yang ternyata hanya tendangan dari si baby. Mungkin karena kedua orang tua mereka yang hyper hingga bayi mereka juga menjadi hyper. -_-'

"Huft~ Mungkin ada baiknya kau istirahat di rumah sakit Baekhyun-ah~" saran Shean. Baekhyun langsung mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Anniyo~ Nuna bilang kan masih dua minggu lagi~ Pasti bosan kalau disana lama-lama~" protes Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Shean menghela nafas lagi sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia tau betul Baekhyun tak beda jauh dengan Eunhyuk dulu, sama-sama keras kepala dan susah berdiam diri. Entah kenapa Shean merasa seperti deja vu.

"Arraso~" Shean akhirnya menyerah juga "Dan kau! Park Chanyeol!" Ia menunjuk Chanyeol "Jangan asal teriak lagi, arraso!" Chanyeol mengagukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda karena teriakkan Chanyeol tadi, meninggalkan pasangan ChanBaek yang memasang cengiran minta maaf pada Hyung dan juga Dongsaeng mereka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* nama akan dipake pada chap selanjutnya, nama pangilan dari 'anak' kesayangan Suho.

Annyeong~ Brie balik lagi dengan chap 10~ mian lama lagi~#bow# Brie baru selesai UTS~ dan kemaren juga sempet terserang syndrom 'malas' #plak# chap ini dah panjang blum? terus terang ini bkinx ngebut kyak dikejar trantip #plak#

OnKey~ dari pada Brie kebanyakan ngoceh~ Brie bales review ya~

**RiyoungSuhoWife** :: iya nambah lagi EXO Baby'x~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rio **:: AHA! Brie inget! Soal ff tentang Mimi dan Tao kan? khekhe~ jangan sedih~ sedang dalam proses~ tapi bakalan lama~ soalnya Brie mau fokus dulu sama ff ini sma yg SM Town Hello Baby #promosi# pas diinget-inget lagi emang kayak diiklan sih~ #pundung# tapi beneran tiba-tiba aja pengen dikasih nama Kimi g2~ iya itu Suhoppa,x mimpi buruk~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Kin Rin Rin. Chen Min** :: iya~ D.O dah lahiran~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Shim jiseun** :: khekhekhe~ akhirnya ada juga yang ketipu~ #dibuang kemars# iya D.O dah lahiran~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**needtexotic** :: Dio baik-baik saja~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**JennyChan** :: disini dah ada kan? nanti Brie bkin lagi dech~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Glass** :: Iya gak pa2 kok~ NaruSasu? Wah~ Brie kurang begitu tau tentang seluk beluk naruto~ #bow# di ff SM Town nanti Brie usahaain ada DBSKx~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**babyryou** :: disni ada ChanBaek,x loch~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Phindi little Panda** :: Khekhe sabar aja neng~ ntar semuax juga lahiran kok~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**tweety. airy** :: iya gak pa2 kok~ iya D.O dah lahiran~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**naiya-oks** :: iya gak2! ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**meyminimin** :: khekhekhekhe~ selamat tebakan anda benar #ngasih pict SuD.O selusin# mimpinya Suhoppa gak terjadi kok~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**JaeRyeoCloudnia** :: jinja pendek? Brie gak sadar kalo pendek #plak# soalx buru-buru jadix gak ngecek words,x kalo kelamaan takut diteror #plak#dibekuin# ampun boss~ jagan bunuh ane~ natar kagak ada yang ngelanjutin nie ff~ #plak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**lee minji elf** :: disni ada ChenLay~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Hibiki Kurenai** :: jinjayo~ mianhae~ Brie buru2 sampe gak ngelihat wordsx~ ini dah panjang blum? YunJae? Hm~ kita lihat nanti ya~ #sok misterius#dibuang kemars# ampun boss~ #menciut# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**umi elf teukie** :: Thehun emang cadel 's' jadi kedengerannya 'th' gtu~ Brie juga kurang tau tpi dibanyak ff yg Brie bca yg bsa msak itu D.O, Lay dan Luhan. Yang lainnya mungkin bisa juga~ Brie juga baru2 aja suka ma EXO, Brie kan aslinya ELF~ khekhekhe ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Kim kinan **:: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rachma99** :: iya~ Brie bkin Chenppa dimarahin ma Seme yang lain, padahal belum tentu Seme yang lain bisa masak #dipelototin# iya D.O lahiran~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**zakurafrezee** :: Amin~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Woo Jihye** :: kok berasa ikut acara tv ya? #plak# khekhe mian lama~ Chenppa emang romantis kok~ #dikasih recehan# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**CrayonThat XX** :: eh~ kok Brie baru sadar dipanggil eonni ma Cray ya~ #amnesia#gak penting#dibuang kesungai han# ya~ setelah berguru #berasa apa ya# ma Han-appa~ akhirx Chenppa bisa mask juga~ #tepok kaki#disember petir# yg belom lahiran BaekTaoHanLay~ #disepak YeolKrisHunChen# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**L Kyu** :: sesekali bkin Ye-appa jadi orang bener #maksudx#dibuang kekandang buaya# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**hyena** :: annyeong hyena-ah~ hm~ prosesnya gak Cuma situasi saat sebelum operasi aja kok~ soalx Brie belum pernah lihat proses operasi ato lahiran, kan Brie blum pernah hamil ato ngelahirin #plak# soalx Brie suka aja ngejawab satu-satu ;D lebih seru~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**KyuMinKaiXiu** :: dapat pict yg apa? Brie dapet yang mereka fto deketan trus Kai ngebungin pipinya sambil nacungin jempol trys Xiumin jempolnya dibibir. sama yang satunya fto XiuKaiLay waktu SM Town live world tour~ nox Brie cek di Profilx Brie aja ya~ ;D ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**is0live89 **:: iya otakx Ye-appa lagi konek #dibuang kekandang buaya# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**syifa1807SungAh** :: iya mereka gak kenapa2 kok~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

dah semua kan? Ah~ gak kerasa dah sebulan Brie di ffn~ Brie mau ngucapin makasih buat semua reader yang setia nunggu ff Brie~ Brie juga mau minta maaf kalau kata-kata Brie ada yang nyingung reader semua~ #bow# masih buat yang dah menfavoritkan ff Brie~ #bow#Sekali lagi Gomapseumnida Yoroubun~ #bow#

Ah~ buat Reader yang mau berteman dengan Brie bisa cek profil Brie~ ada No Brie disana~ Brie juga lgi bkin ff baru judulx SM Town Hello Baby silakan dicek oke #wink#promosi#

Oke~ Last, Review Again Please #bbuing bbuing~#wink#


	11. Chapter 11

D.O baru saja selesai memandikan Soomyeon saat Suho masuk kedalam kamar. Suho tersenyum dan dibalas senyum juga oleh D.O.

"Annyeong chagi~" Suho mencium kening D.O kemudian beralih pada Soomyeon "Wah~ cantiknya princess Appa~" Suho mengelus pipi Soomyeon, D.O hanya tersenyum saja.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian, Hyung?" tanya D.O sambil menyerahkan botol susu Soomyeon pada Suho.

"Ya begitu lah, Sehun selalu ribut agar cepat-cepat selesai dan bertemu Luhan Hyung" jawab Suho sambil memperhatikan Soomyeon yang sedang meminum susunya.

"Aku jadi ingin bernyanyi lagi~" D.O bersandar pada pundak Suho yang sedang mengendong Soomyeon. Suho tersenyum, sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut D.O.

"Sabar ya~ Kau tidak mau sampai Shean Nuna menerobos tempat konser dan marah-marah kan?" canda Suho, sebenarnya ia juga merindukan EXO yang komplit dengan duabelas member, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini salah para SEME juga yang menghamili UKE mereka secara bersamaan ditahun yang sama -_- Dan lagi Shean tidak mengijinkan para UKE beraktifitas sebelum semuanya melahirkaan.

Keduanya lalu hanya diam sambil memandang Soomyeon. Sesekali D.O mengusap pipi Soomyeon. Hingga...

"Juny-ah! Appa! Umma!" seru sebuah suara dari depan pintu kamar. Suho memandang D.O, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengambil alih Soomyeon dari Suho. Suho berjalan membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil tersenyum padanya dengan tangan yang memeluk boneka.

"Annyeong Suho Appa!" seru gadis cilik itu, kemudian masuk kedalam setelah Suho membalas salamnya.

"Annyeong Minyoung-ah~" Suho mengikuti Minyoung yang sedang berusaha menaiki tempat tidur. Suho membantu yoejya cilik naik keatas tempat tidur.

"Annyeong Dio Umma~" Minyoung tersenyum manis pada D.O membuatnya mendapat cubitan dipipi dari D.O. "Annyeong Juny-ah~" Minyoung mencium pipi Soomyeon.

"Ya! Namanya Soomyeon~" protes Suho sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur, dan memeluk Minyoung yang ada didepannya. Posisinya Suho berbaring dan memeluk Minyoung dari belakang, D.O bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Soomyeon di pelukannya.

"Anni~ Min mau panggil Juny~" kata Minyoung namun tetap fokus pada Soomyeon.

"Kenapa Juny?" tanya D.O sambil mengelus rambut Minyoung.

"Kan Juny lahir dibulan juni~" jawab Minyoung polos yang membuatnya mendapatkan gelitikan dari Suho. Akhirnya keduanya malah saling bercanda, membuat D.O geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau dengar chagi~ Minyoung Eonni memberikan nama panggilan untuk mu~" D.O menatap bayi mungilnya yang membuka matanya. Bayi itu tersenyum dan mengerakan tangannya kesamping seolah memangil Minyoung. Minyoung menatap bayi itu.

"Mulai sekarang kau juga adikku~" Minyoung mencium pipi Juny membuat Suho dan D.O tersenyum juga. Ya mulai sekarang Soomyeon mempunyai nama pangilan Juny, pemberian dari Minyoung, anak kesayangan Suho.

.

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! DLDR! TYPO!.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Baekhyun menutup majalah yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. Jam menunjukan pukul 05.06 PM KST. Ia menatap jendela yang menampilkan semburat orange, matahari mulai bersiap untuk bersembunyi keperaduan. Pertanda hari mulai berajak malam, dan satu hari akan terlalui lagi.

Baekhyun mendesah, ia menatap sekelilingnya, putih dan putih. Dilengan kirinya terdapat selang infus yang sudah digunakan sejak pertama kali masuk keruangan ini. Kamar rawat inap.

"Sudah lebih dari waktu yang diperkirakan~ kenapa baby masih betah didalam sana eoh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu ini Baekhyun menginap dirumah sakit. Sebenarnya jadwal melahirkan Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga ada tanda-tanda bayinya akan lahir. Baekhyun tentu saja bosan, memang yang lain sering berkunjung, Chanyeol juga setelah pulang kerja pasti langsung menemaninya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangnnya kearah pintu, disana terlihat Shean berdiri diambang pintu sambil tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Annyeong~" sapa Shean dan meletakan sebuah bungkusan diatas meja disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Nuna~" balas Baekhyun pelan. Shean hanya menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Shean walaupun ia tau jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Baekhyun.

"Membosankan~" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Shean terkekeh kecil. Setelah selesai memeriksa Baekhyun, Shean berkutat dengan bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya. Baekhyun tertarik dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Shean. "Apa itu Nuna?" tanyanya penasaran. Shean tersenyum sebelum meletakan sesuatu diatas piring kecil.

"Cupcake strawberry dengan yoghurt~" Shean memberikan piring itu pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"Waaa~ Gomawo Nuna~" Baekhyun menerimananya dengan senang hati. "Siapa yang buat Nuna?" Baekhyun menatap Shean setelah memakan sedikit cupcake itu. Shean menatap Baekhyun dan menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Jhoyo!" Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Kemudian dia mulai makan dengan lahapnya sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan Shean. Ia bahkan sampai makan tiga buah cupcake.

"Ah~" Baekhyun mengerang saat merasakan sakit diperutnya. Shean yang hendak pergi, kembali menghampirinya.

"Gwenchana?" Baekhyun menganguk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Baby sepertinya menen- AH!" Baekhyun tersentak lagi saat rasa sakit itu kembali. Ini bukan sakit seperti saat bayinya menedang. "Appo~" Baekhyun meringis. Shean membulatkan matanya.

"Apa sudah waktunya?" Baekhyun mengeleng, namun tak menjawab pertanyaan Shean.

"Nuna~ Appo~ Ahhh~" Baekhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Shean. Shean segera menekan tombol darurat disisi tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Choi Ganhosa! Persiapkan ruang operasi untuk Baekhyun-shii! Dan panggil perawat lain ke kamar 2711! Palli!" seru Shean kemudian beralih menenangkan Baekhyun. "Sabar Baekhyun-ah~" Baekhyun mulai menangis.

"Yeollie~ Hiks~ Aku... Mau... Yeollie~" Shean mengangukkan kepalanya dan meraih handphonenya. Mencari list name 'EXO_Chan Yeol-Park' kemudian mendialnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersama lima member EXO yang lain sedang latihan saat handphone Chanyeol berdering dengan nyaringnya. Membuat pemiliknya ditatap tajam oleh member EXO yang lain karena terkejut.

"Ckckck, kau mau membuat kami mati muda?" protes Suho. Chanyeol hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

"Mian Hyung~ kan biar aku bisa dengar panggilan dari Baekkie~" yang lain hanya memutar bola mata mereka. Chanyeol segera meraih handphone yang ia letakan di dalam tas. Ia megerutkan keningnya begitu nama 'Shean Lim Nuna' tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Thiapa Hyung?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol sambil minum. Chanyeol menunjukan layar handphonenya pada Sehun.

"Shean Nuna? Tumben?" jawan Kai yang ada dibelakang Sehun dan ikut membaca apa yang ada di layar handphone Chanyeol.

"Cepat angkat! Nanti kalau kelaman Nuna bisa marah" kata Chen. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan memencet tombol hijau dihandphonenya.

"Yeob-"

"YA! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI!" Suho tersedak minumannya, Kris langsung bangun dari tidurnya, Chen hampir terpeleset, Sehun dan Kai melompat keget sedangkan Chanyeol menjatuhkan handphonenya karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Shean yang terdengar sangat keras walaupun bukan dalam mode loudspeaker.

"YA! PARK CHAN YEOL!" seru Shean lagi yang langsung menyadarkan Chanyeol. Untungnya handphone Chanyeol jatuh diatas tas yang berisi handuk. Chanyeol segera menspeaker handphonenya.

"W-Waeyo Nuna?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut.

"... Hiks~ Yeollie~" samar-samar Chanyeol dan lima orang lainnya bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Nuna, Baekkie kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

"BAEKHYUN MAU MELAHIRKAN!" seru Shean dan langsung mematikan handphonenya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"AYO KITA KERUMAH SAKIT!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengelilingi ruang latihan, menyambar tas, entah milik siapa, dan mendekapnya. Lima orang lainnya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan ajaib Chanyeol.

"YA!" pekik Kris dan menarik belakang baju Chanyeol, membuat namja yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, membuat Chen, Kai dan Sehun tertawa. Suho mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, kenapa kau malah berlarian seperti itu! Cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian, kita kerumah sakit!" perintah Suho pada yang lain. Mereka segera membereskan barang-barang mereka, Chanyeol juga langsung membereskannya dengan sangat tergesah-gesah.

"SUDAH!" pekik Chanyeol yang membuat Suho yang berdiri disampingnya melayangkan jitakan kekepalanya.

"Kau mau membuat ku tuli eoh!" Suho menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol hanya nyengir kemudian berlari keluar ruangan menuju parkiran diikuti oleh yang lain. _(Brie: perasaan dri tdi suho oppa mrah-mrah mulu? lgi pms ya?#muka polos#diterjang air bah#)_

.

At Hospital.

.

Lima orang namja manis duduk dengan cemas didepan ruang operasi. Dua orang namja terlihat mengendong dua bayi dan tiga lainnya dengan perut mereka yang membuncit. Sudah dua jam lamanya mereka menunggu.

"Gege~ yang lain sudah diberi tahu?" tanya Tao sambil menatap hyungnya yang lain.

"Nde~ Tadi Shean Jiejie yang menelpon Chanyeol~" kata Lay sebelum kembali makan. Yang lain sudah terbiasa dengan Lay yang seperti itu.

Tak lama mereka mendengar suara derap lagkah yang sangat tergesah-gesah. Begitu mereka menengok kearah sumber suara, mereka melihat seorang namja tinggi berambut keriting berlari kecil sampai menabrak beberapa suster.

.

Kris, Chen, Kai dan Sehun mengelengkan kepala mereka mendengar Chanyeol yang selalu ribut selama perjalan menuju rumah sakit. Suho yang menyetir jadi sebal juga.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! DIAM ATAU KAU TURUN DISINI!" Chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae Hyung~ Aku hanya mencemaskan Baekkie~" Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, Suho menghela nafas begitu juga member yang lain, semua juga cemas dengan kekasih mereka.

"Arra~ Hyung juga minta maaf~" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukan senyumnya yang paling lebar pada Suho. Membuat Sehun yang duduk disampingnya sweatdrop dengan perubahan mood Chanyeol.

Akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian mobil mereka berhenti diparkiran Rumah Sakit. Chanyeol bergegas turun dan menuju ruang operasi tanpa melalui bagian repsesionis. Bahkan berberapa kali Chanyeol menabrak suster.

"Baekkie... Baekkie odiga?!" tanya Chanyeol sambil lari ditempat *?* didepan para UKE yang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Chenyeol. Suho yang sebal melihat kelakuan Chanyeol kembali melayangkan jitakan dikepala Chanyeol.

"Appoyo~" rintih Chanyeol dan berhenti berlari ditempat. Yang lain memutar bola mata mereka.

"Ah, itu Nuna" seru Kai sambil menunjuk seorang yoejya yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi.

"NUNA~~~" seru Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Shean. Yoejya itu menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu Park Chan Yeol!" Shean menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol hendak membantah perkataan Shean saat seorang suster keluar dengan membawa sebuah buntelan. Chanyeol menatap buntelan itu tak berkedip.

"N-nuna~ I-itu~" Shean mengambil buntelan dari suster dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Chukae~ It's a Boy~" Chanyeol menatap bayi dalam gendonganya dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan terlihat seperti ada latar bunga-bunga dibelakangnya. Ah ternyata ada tukang bunga nyasar yang lagi ngelemparin bunga-bunga itu -_-'

"Lim Uisa~" panggil suster lain pada Shean, Shean berbalik dan menatap suster itu.

"Ah aku lupa~ And it's a Twins~" Shean mengendong bayi lain dan menunjukan pada Chanyeol yang makin lebar senyumnya, juga member EXO lain yang terlihat terkejut dan juga senang.

"Jinjayo Nuna?" wajah Chanyeol seperti dipenuhi oleh senyum, Ia menyerahkan bayi dalam gendonganya pada Luhan. Dan mulai berkeliling rumah sakit sambil berteriak.

"I HAVE TWIN BABY BOYS!" yang sukses membuat member EXO yang lain sweatdrop dan malu. Para SEME menaikan tudung kepala hoodies mereka, dan memeluk UKE mereka. Shean menatap Chanyeol datar. Kemudian...

"YA PARK CHAN YEOL!"

.

.

"Wahh.. Oppa.. Mereka imut sekali~" seru Luna, Sulli dan Krystal, ketiga gadis itu berdiri didepan box bayi.

"Gomawo~" seru Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Er.. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti mengalami deja vu?" komentar Shindong sambil menatap pojok ruangan rawat Baekhyun. Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, dan Siwon yang mendengar perkataan Shindong tertawa, sedangkan member EXO, Super Junior, SNSD, dan F(x) yang ada disana menatap mereka bertiga aneh. Shean memutar bola matanya.

"Itu terjadi lima tahun yang lalu, belum lagi yang terbaru setahun yang lalu~" Shean melipat tanganya didepan dada. Sontak Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Siwon tertawa makin keras, turut bergabung juga Kangin dan Yesung.

"Sttss.. Diamlah!" seru Leeteuk sambil menatap tajam lima orang itu. Kelima orang tersebut langsung menutup mulut mereka. Leeteuk menatap seorang namja yang duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan melayang disamping kepalanya. Leeteuk mengeleng sebelum menghampiri Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan jadi cemberut.

"Sudah siapkan nama untuk mereka?" tanya Leeteuk. Baekhyun menatap Leeteuk kemudian menatap namja yang sedang dihukum, kemudian menganguk.

"Hoon dan Joon~" jawab Baekhyun. Leeteuk menaikan sebelah alisnya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Park Hoon Yeol dan Park Joon Yeol" jawab namja yang sedang di hukum sambil memberikan cengiranya. "Baekkie~ Sudah ya hukumannya~" rajuk namja itu sambil menatap memelas pada Baekhyun. Yang lain terkikik kecil melihat namja tersebut merajuk.

Baekhyun cemberut, namun ia menganggukan kepalanya. Namja tersebut tersenyum lebar dan kemudian berdiri dengan cepat mengabaikan kakinya yang seperti mati rasa karena duduk bersimpuh selama lebih dari satu setengah jam.

"Gomawo Baekkie~" namja itu memeluk Baekhyun yang wajahnya merona. Baekhyun menganguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. _(Brie: oh~ tadi itu Chanyeol oppa yang dihukum? #muka polos#dibakar#)_

"Nde Yeollie~" balas Baekhyun dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Membuatnya yang lain tersenyum maklum dan ada juga yang langsung mengabiadikan moment mereka _(Brie: pasti itu yoejyaduel; Taeyeon: diam aja napa!; Victoria: lu mau apa kagak? #lambai-lambai foto ChanBaek#; Brie: mau! #ngerebut foto dari tangan Vic#; all cast: dasar! -_-') _#abaikan#

.

Name : Hoon

Birth Name : Park Hoon Yeol

Gender : Male

Birth Date : 6 Juli (1st born)

Appa : Park Chan Yeol

Umma : Byun Baek Hyun

.

Name : Joon

Birth Name : Park Joon Yeol

Gender : Male

Birth Date : 6 Juli (2nd born, 10 minute after Hoon)

Appa : Park Chan Yeol

Umma : Byun Baek Hyun

.

.

.

Malam yang tenang di kediaman Shean. Waktu menunjukan pukul 11.06 PM KST. Di rumah itu seluruh penghuninya sudah terlelap. Begitu juga namja manis bermata panda yang tidur dengan nyenyaknya didalam dekapan namja tampan bersurai pirang.

Tapi tak lama Tao -namja manis itu- terbangun, Ia mengerejapkan matanya saat merasakan tendangan kecil diperutnya. Ia menyentuh perutnya dan mengelusnya, namun tendangan makin terasa, dan semakin lama semakin keras.

"Weisheme baby?" Tao terkejut saat Kris -namja tampan yang mendekapnya- membuka mata. Mungkin Kris terbangun karena gerakan Tao.

"Gege~ Sepertinya baby sudah mau lahir~" Tao berkata dengan polosnya. Kris membelalakkan matanya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan membantu Tao duduk.

"Shi ma?" Kris menyentuh perut Tao. Dan benar saja, Kris merasakan bayi di dalam perut Tao menedang dengan cukup keras. "Kita ke rumah sakit ya!" Tao mengangukan kepalanya. Kris segera turun dari tempat tidur menganti baju tidurnya dengan kaos dan celana panjang hitam. Ia mengambil jaket miliknya dan juga milik Tao.

Setelah mengenakan jaket pada Tao, tanpa berganti baju, Kris mengendong Tao ala pengantin. Mereka keluar dari kamar secara perlahan, melihat sekeliling, memastikan orang-orang sudah terlelap.

Kris mendudukan Tao di kursi belakang. Setelah yakin Tao duduk dengan nyaman, Kris menuju kursi pengemudi. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya Kris menyempatkan mengirim pesan pada Shean.

Selama perjalanan Kris sesekali menengok kebelakang, memastikan Tao baik-baik saja. Untungnya jalan cukup sepi. Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Shean sudah menunggu dengan beberapa suster dan juga Chanyeol. Heran kenapa Shean ada di rumah sakit sampai malam? Alasanya tentu saja mengawasi Baekhyun yang masih dalam masa penyembuhan pasca operasi.

Kris segera keluar dari kursi pengemudi, setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia kemudian bergegas membuka pintu belakang dan mengendong Tao perlahan, kemudian memindahkan Tao keatas kursi roda yang sudah disiapkan.

Dalam sunyi yang terdengar hanya gesekan roda dan lantai, Kris mengengam tangan kanan Tao, Shean berjalan paling depan dan Chanyeol berjalan di sebelah kiri Tao.

Tak lama mereka sampai didepan ruang operasi. Sebelum Tao dibawa masuk Kris menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Baby~ Gege akan menunggumu disini ne~" Tao tersenyum sambil mengangukkan kepalanya. Kris tersenyum dan mencium kening juga bibir Tao. Setelahnya suster membawa Tao masuk kedalam ruang opreasi.

Lampu merah diatas pintu pun menyala.

.

.

Morning at Shean home. 06.05 AM KST.

.

"KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" Kai, HunHan, SuD.O, ChenLay dan Nona Jung segera menuju sumber teriakan. Mereka melihat Xiumin berdiri di depan pintu kamar KrisTao dengan wajah syok. Kai segera mendekati Xiumin dan merangkulnya.

"Waeyo, Min?" Xiumin menunjuk kedalam kamar KrisTao. Mereka melihat kedalam dan menemukan kamar itu kosong. Mereka saling pandang kemudian masuk kedalam kamar berwarna biru itu.

"Apa yang thalah dengan kamal ini?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat sekelilingi kamar.

"Kemana juga Kris dan Tao?" heran Luhan.

"Hei lihat ini" seru Chen sambil menunjuk kearah kasur. Dan di sana mereka menemukan bercak merah. Mereka saling pandang.

"Jangan-jangan!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Mereka ke rumah sakit" Nona Jung akhirnya buka suara, ia masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar KrisTao.

"Tao melahirkan?" kaget D.O. Nona Jung mengangukan kepalanya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian handphone mereka berbunyi secara bersamaan.

_From : Happy Virus Yeolliegg_

_YOOOO Morning BBBRooootthheerr! *two moon mode:on*  
Just Info~ naga-panda have twin baby girl~ *dance history*_

...

Hening. Member EXO menatap handphone mereka dengan mata yang seperti ini O_O

"Err.. Ada yang tau apa yang di katakan Yeollie?" tanya Suho yang membuat member EXO lainnya sweatdrop -_- ckck Suho oppa~ kenapa kau semakin aneh!? #Brie frustasi#abaikan

.

.

Back at hospital.

.

Kris tersenyum melihat wajah polos Tao yang masih terlelap. Lima jam yang lalu, tepatnya pukul 02.05 AM KST, Tao melahirkan bayi mereka. Dua bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik.

Kris kembali tersenyum, ternyata perkiraannya benar selama ini. Terlebih selama ini Tao selalu membeli dan membuat pernak-pernik untuk anak perempuan.

"Eugh~" Tao membuka matanya perlahan, Ia mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. Tao mengalihkan pandanganya kearah samping kanannya. Ia tersenyum begitu mendapati Kris yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kris mengelus rambut Tao.

"Aku baik-baik saja gege~" Kris terkekeh kecil mendengar suara Tao yang begitu manja. Ia menyentil hidung Tao, membuat namja bermata panda itu mengaduh sambil cemberut. Tao mengusap-usap hidung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kris mengecup bibir itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kita akan memiliki twins?" tanya Kris sambil megusap hidung Tao yang agak memerah. Tao tersenyum dengan cutenya.

"Kejutan~" serunya riang sambil membentangkan kedua tanganya. Kris tertawa.

"Tapi aku hanya menyiapkan satu nama~" Kris membuat mimik wajah menyesal, membuat Tao cemberut. Sangat imut dimata Kris. Kris yang gemas pun mengecup bibir Tao, membuat Tao membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya setelah beberapa menit. Ia mengelus pipi Tao yang bersemu merah. Kris mendaratkan kembali bibirnya pada kening Tao. Tao menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan kasih sayang yang Kris berikan untuknya.

"Xiexie baby~" Tao memandangnya bingung.

"For what?" Kris kembali tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Tao.

"For you~"

"For you love~"

"For our baby~"

"And many more~"

"Wo Feichang Ai Ni-"

"HUANG ZI TAO!" seruan itu berhasil merusak suasana romantis antara Kris dan Tao. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia menatap segerombolan namja yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang rawat Tao.

Xiumin, yang berdiri dibarisan paling depan, mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Kris padanya. Ia dengan cueknya menghampiri Tao.

"Panda Tao~ Gwenchanayo?" Xiumin menyentuh pipi Tao yang dijawab anggukkan kepala.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami!" seru Luhan setelah memukul kepala Kris. Kris menatap sebal pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak mungkin menganggu tidur kalian!" balas Kris sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Well~ Entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa pernah mengalami ini beberapa tahun yang lalu~" Shean berdiri didepan pintu ruang rawat Tao sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Di belakang Shean terlihat dua orang suster mengendong bayi dalam selimut merah muda, juga ChanBaek yang ada dibelakang suster tersebut, sambil mengendong bayi mereka.

"Jiejie~" seru Tao dengan mata yang berbinar sambil menatap bayi dalam gendongan para suster. Shean tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk kepala Tao. Shean menginstruksikan kepada para suster untuk menyerahkan dua bayi itu pada Tao dan juga Kris.

"Imutnya~" seru Luhan dan Xiumin gemas.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Shean sambil meraih Kimi dari pelukan Kai.

"Gege~" Tao menatap Kris yang terpesona dengan bayi didalam gendonganya. Kris menatap Tao kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Zi Yin dan Zi Fan? Bagaimana?" Tao mengangukan kepalanya setuju.

"Wu Zi Yin dan Wi Zi Fan?" Kris mengangukan kepalanya. "Lalu kita panggil apa?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

"Zzzzzzzzz" Xiumin menengok kearah Kimi yang berada didalam gendongan Shean.

"Hwaa, Kimi bicara~" seru Xiumin senang sambil menghampiri Shean. "Coba bilang Umma~ U-M-M-A~" eja Xiumin sambil memainkan tangan Kimi, bayi tiga bulan itu kembali mengeluarkan suara 'zzzzzzz' sampai bibirnya penuh dengan liurnya. Shean mengusap bibir Kimi yang penuh liur dangan tissu. Namun kembali basah.

"Dia hanya belguma, Hyung~" protes Sehun, yang bersandar pada tembok dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Xiumin menatap Sehun cemberut.

"Dia sedang belajar bicara Oh Se Hoon!" balas Xiumin yang membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Anni~ Kimi hanya berlguma~"

"Belajar bicara!"

"Belguma!"

"Bicara!"

"Belguma!"

"Bicara!"

"Belguma!"

...

Member EXO yang lain sweatdrop mendengar perdebatan antara member tertua dan member termuda itu. Shean mengeleng kepala. Sedangkan enam bayi di sana hanya mengedipkan mata mereka, antara merasa tergangu atau bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Gege~" Tao menarik lengan baju Kris sambil sesekali memandang Sehun dan Xiumin yang belum selesai berdebat.

"Weisheme?" tanya Kris setelah menatap Sehun maupun Xiumin yang belum selesai berdebat. Ia mengeleng pelan, kenapa Luhan dan Kai tidak melerai mereka? Itulah yang ada dibenak Kris. Mungkin agar Sehun dan Xiumin akrab? Jawab dari sisi benak Kris yang lain *?*

"Bagaimana kalo kita panggil, Zizi?" Tao menatap bayi dalam pelukannya, kemudian menatap Kris. Kris berpikir sejenak kemudian megagukan kepalanya.

"Lalu Zifan?" tanya Kris sambil menatap bayi dalam pelukanya. Tao kembali berpikir dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Boleh aku kasih saran?" Kris dan Tao tersentak dan menatap Lay yang duduk di bagian bawah ranjang Tao. Ternyata mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau Lay sudah duduk disitu dari tadi.

"Boleh~ Gege ada ide?" tanya Tao penasaran. Lay menganguk kecil.

"Fai? Bagaimana?" harap Lay sambil mengelus pipi Zizi.

"Fai?" Lay menganguk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Sebenarnya nama itu untuk baby kami" jawab Chen yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disamping Lay dan merangkulnya. Dan entah sejak kapan pula perdebatan Sehun dan Xiumin sudah berhenti. Sekarang orang-orang didalam ruangan itu menatap Chen dan juga Lay.

"Lalu kenapa diberikan pada kami?" heran Kris. Chen dan Lay saling pandang, kemudian menatap Shean.

"Jiejie bilang kami harus mencari nama lain~" jawab Lay polos. Dan itu membuat mereka menatap Shean yang pura-pura bermain bersama Kimi.

"Kenapa begitu Nuna?" tanya Baekhyun heran, Shean menatap mereka.

"Secret~" senyum jahil tersungging dibibir yoejya bertubuh tinggi itu, yang sukses membuat para member EXO itu kecewa dengan jawaban Shean. Shean hanya tertawa saja mendengar gerutuan mereka.

Namun tawa Shean lenyap saat bertatapan dengan Lay yang menatapnya. Shean sangat mengerti arti tatapan itu. Shean mengerakan bibirnya beberapa kali hingga Lay mengerti dengan ucapannya.

'Meiguanxi'

Lay tersenyum, walau senyum sedih yang ia berikan pada Shean.

Biarlah hanya Shean, Chen, Lay dan Tuhan yang tau arti dari semua rahasia ini.

.

Name : Zizi

Birth Name : Wu Zi Yin

Gender : Female

Birth Date : 8 Juli (1st born)

Appa : Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Umma : Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

.

Name : Fai

Birth Name : Wu Zi Fan

Gender : Female

Birth Date : 8 Juli (2nd born, 4 minute after Zizi)

Appa : Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Umma : Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

.

.

TBC

.

.

#celingak celinguk#tengok kanan kiri#senyum lima jari#

Annyeong~ miss me? (reader : NO!) #pundung#

Mianhae Brie updatenya nnngareeeettt banget~ #bow# Brie abis sakit, jdinya bawaannya males gapa-ngapain #curcol# belum lagi jaringan ditempat Brie ngajak ribut (lagi) #gigit laptop#

Chap ini panjang gak? ada SuDo, ChanBaek dan KrisTao moment loch #senyum lima jari#digorok#

OnKey dari pada Brie makin ngelantur dan digorok ma reader~ mending Brie bales review aja ya~

**KyuMinKaiXiu** :: gmbar mrka emang jrang bget #pundung# biasanya Brie cri gmbr mreka yang breng2 ma member lain, kalo deketan brie potong gmbrx.. Jinja yo! Brie akan cari videonya.. bagaimanapun caranya #semangat membara# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Glass** :: Brie gak terlalu tau tentang anime jepang Glass-shii~ mianhae #bow# ada nomor Brie di profil kan? ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Chen Clouds** :: iya gak pa2, mereka emang imut kok #nyubit pipi Kimi and Juny#digapok KaiXiuSuDo# baby HunHan ditunggu aja ya~ #wink# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**yurichu** :: gomawo dah suka ma ff Brie~ ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Phindi little Panda** :: ada kok yang namja~ itu ChanBaek~ #nunjuk chap diatas# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**babyryou** :: baby ChanBaek udah lahir tu #nunjuk chap diatas# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**needtexotic** :: iya tuh Yeolppa #dibakar# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rio** :: iya sabar aja Rio~ #geleng-geleng kepala#ditabok# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**meyminimin** :: Suhoppa emang harus dibius #diterjang air bah# tapi agak nyesel juga~ coz efeknya~ #ngelirik chap diatas#ditengelamin# mian Brie harus membuat Lay-ge sengsara dulu #disambar petir# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**CrayonThat XX** :: #nambil video NC SuDO#ditabok# reaksi Kris ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**BLUEFIRE0805** :: iya gak pa2~ diusahaain ya~ ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**RiyoungSuhoWife** :: dichap ini ada ChanBaek ma ChenLay kan? ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Shim jiseun** :: jinjayo? Gomawo~ #bow# mwo pendek? #jedotin kepala ke tembok# hiks kyakx Brie emang gak bakat bkin ff panjang2 #pundung# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**zakurafrezee** :: gomawo~ ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**umi elf teukie** :: iya Brie ELF, tpi bru2 aja kok, bru dua tahun ini~ Brie suka smua produk SM :D ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**JaeRyeoCloudnia** :: annyeong Jae-ah~ #hug back# tu Tao dah lahiran #nunjuk chap diatas# SM HELLO BABYnya sabar aja ye~ Brie namatin ff ini dulu~ ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min** :: emang tu ChanBaek #dibakar# KaiXiu emang roamntis #cipok Xiuppa#dibekuin# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**tweety. airy** :: iya Suhoppa emang harus dibius biar gak histeris #nyanyi bereng F(X)# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**syifa1807SungAh** :: kpan ya Lulu lahiran? #sok misterius#ditabok# Shean yoejya keras kepala, dan juga sadis, tapi juga memiliki sifat manja yang hanya ditujukan pada para 'Umma'. ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Liaa** :: kejawab dichap ini kan? yang lahiran BaekTao #dibakar Kris&Yeol# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**hyena** :: mian Brie kelamaan~ pa lgi chap ini~ khekhekhe disini juga ada KrisTaonya~ lumayan panjang lagi~ ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Hibiki Kurenai** :: ya bisa dibilang gitu lah~ makanya sedari dini harus dijauhkan dri HaeHyukJin #ditabok# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Rachma99** :: iya Yeolppa emang overprotektive+aneh #dibakar# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**Keun Yoon** :: gak telat kok~ malah Brie yang telat banget updatenya~ Suhoppa dibius biar gak ribut #ditengelamin# ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

**is0live89** :: iya iya~ gak bkin was-was kok~ ini dah lanjut~ mian kelamaan~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~ bareng Tao#

yosh~ dah semuanya~ gomawo dah review~ dan sekali lagi mian Brie telat banget updatenya~ #bow#

er.. dan sepertinya ff ini akan tamat dichap depan, kalo gak ada halangan~

Oke~ Last, Review Again Please #bbuing bbuing bareng Twins#wink#


	12. Chapter 12

Malam telah mengelayuti wilayah Seoul. Rumah megah itu pun sudah mulai gelap. Seluruh penghuni rumah itu pun sudah terlelap. Namun di bagian balkon masih terlihat seorang namja yang belum tertidur.

Namja itu menatap pekat langit malam, sesekali ia mengusap airmata yang mengalir menuju pipinya.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya~ Tidak baik untuk bayimu~" namja itu tersentak saat seseorang berbicara padanya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang yeojya.

"Kau baru pulang?" yeojya itu mendekati sang namja, ia meletakan tas kerjanya di sofa, dan menyampirkan jasnya pada bahu sang namja.

"Ya~ Hanya sebentar, ada beberapa dokumen yang tertinggal" yeojya itu memeluk sang namja dari belakang dan mengelus perut namja itu. "Disini dingin~ Masuklah~ Kasihan bayimu~" saran sang yeojya.

"Anni~ Aku masih mau disini Jiejie~" namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak yeojya yang ia panggil 'jiejie' itu. Ia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan seorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Kedua hanya diam. Tapi tak lama sang yeojya tertawa kecil, membuat namja dipelukannya menyeritkan keningnya.

"Waeyo Jiejie?" tanya namja itu. Yeojya itu melepas pelukannya dan berdiri disamping sang namja.

"Anni~ Hanya saja, aku merasakan seseorang mengawasi kita~" yeojya itu berbicara tanpa menatap namja disampinya. "Dan aku rasa orang itu sedang cemburu~" namja disampingya mengerutkan keningnya. Namun ia kembali tersentak saat merasakan pelukan seseorang.

"Ne~ Aku cemburu!" namja yang dipeluk tertawa saat mendengar suara namja yang memeluknya. "Ya! Kenapa tertawa Xing-ie!" namja yang dipanggil Xing-ie itu melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap namja yang tadi memeluknya.

"Kau lucu sekali Dae-ie~" Lay mencubit pipi Chen sambil cekikikan. Shean -sang yeojya- juga tertawa melihat Chen yang cemberut.

"Nuna!" Shean menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Chen, yang kembali memeluk Lay, memanggilnya. "Jangan peluk-peluk Xing-ie KU lagi!" serunya yang membuat Lay juga Shean tertawa.

"Tapi aku maunya dipeluk Jiejie~" Lay berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chen, namun bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Chen malah memeluk Lay makin erat.

"Anni~" Chen mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya persis anak kecil yang mainnya diambil. Lay kembali tertawa. Ia makin genjar mengoda Chen.

Shean hanya tersenyum saja. Ia sangat senang melihat senyum Lay dan juga Chen.

'_Aku berjanji~ Akan terus mempertahankan senyum kalian~ Aku akan berusaha~'_

Dan sebuah bintang jatuh berpijar, tepat saat Shean selesai mengucapkan janjinya.

.

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! YURI! DLDR! TYPO!.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

"_Daddy~ Look it~"_ Adrea menunjukan kertas gambarnya pada Siwon yang sedang menyuapi Ken. Siwon melihat hasil gambar putrinya, ia tersenyum hingga tercipta lesung di pipinya.

"_Good girl~ It's beautiful, same with you~"_ Siwon mengelus rambut Adrea, membuat yoejya cilik itu tersenyum senang.

"May-ah~ Sini ke Oppa~" Myungjin mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menarik perhatian May yang sedang belajar berjalan.

"Anni~ Ke Appa saja~" Donghae yang ada disebelah Myungjin juga mencoba menarik perhatian May.

"Appa! Myung yang duluan ajak May main!" namja cilik berumur lima tahun itu menyikut lengan Donghae.

"Anni! Appa juga mau ajak May main!" Donghae balas menyikut lengan Myungjin, dan terjadilah sikut-menyikut dan saling melempar tatapan tajam antara pasangan ayah dan anak ikan itu #digebukin HaeMyung# Sedangkan yeojya cilik yang menjadi bahan rebutan itu, malah cuek dan memilih meningalkan Appa juga Oppanya yang masih asyik sikut-menyikut. -_-a

"Ya! Bukan begitu caranya Kim Suho!" seru Yesung, Ia mengeser tubuh Suho dan duduk didepan Juny yang akan ganti popok. Tadinya Suho ingin memangil D.O saja. Tapi kata Yesung ia juga harus belajar mengantikan popok Juny.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak tahu caranya Hyung!" rajuk Suho. Jonghyun yang juga ada disana tertawa.

"Makanya Yesung Hyung menyuruhmu untuk belajar!" Suho mengangukan kepalanya dan mulai memperhatikan Yesung yang mulai melepaskan popok Juny yang sudah kotor.

"Kau harus mengangkat kakinya seperti ini!" Yesung mengangkat kedua pergelangan kaki Juny dengan satu tangan, Suho melebarkan matanya.

"Hyung! Apa Juny tidak kesakitan!" tanya Suho panik.

"Anni! Tentunya kau harus mengangkatnya dengan perlahan!" jelas Yesung. "Lalu kau tarik popoknya sambil membersihkannya!" Yesung melanjutkannya, Suho mengagukan kepalanya. Sesekali Suho bertanya dan Yesung juga Jonghyun menjelaskan. Oke tingalkan para AB line itu. #dibuang ke laut#

"Hei kenapa cemberut?!" Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya bersama Minkyung digendongannya.

"Anni~" jawab Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Minkyung.

"Khekhekhe~ Kau iri pada hyungdeul mu ya~" goda Kyuhyun. Bahkan yeojya cilik digendongan Kyuhyun pun tertawa seperti tawa milik Kyuhyun. "Lihat bahkan Minkyung juga tahu~" Sehun makin cemberut dikatai seperti itu.

"Huh~ Iya! Aku ili! Bahkan anak-anak lainnya tidak ada yang mau belmain belthama ku!" keluh magnae EXO itu. "Awath thaja kalau nanti baby lahil! Meleka juga tidak boleh belmain belthamanya!" ucap Sehun proktetif.

"Ucapanmu persis seperti Kyu dua tahun lalu loh~" komentar Kangin yang datang sambil mengendong Wun. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Makthudnya hyung?" Kangin tertawa dan menurunkan Wun yang ingin bermain bersama Minkyung.

"Kyu juga dulu berjanji seperti itu~ Tapi kau lihat sendirikan?" Kyuhyun merengut mendengar ucapan Kangin.

"Memang Kyuhyun Hyung dulu juga begitu?" tanya Kai yang juga ikut bergabung sambil mengendong Kimi. Kangin mengagukan kepalanya.

"Hyung! Bisa kalian ceritakan bagaimana kalian melamar kekasih kalian?" tanya Kris yang datang sambil mendorong kereta bayi Zizi dan Fai.

"Kau mau melamar Tao?" tanya Onew. Kris mengagukan kepalanya.

"Ne, Shean sudah meyuruh kami untuk secepatnya menikah" jelas Kris.

"Lebih seru kalau kalian yang punya ide sendiri" saran Donghae.

"Ah.. Mungkin ini bisa memberi ide untuk kalian" Siwon ikut bergabung dan menyerahkan sebuah album berukuran besar berwarna hitam pada Kris. Otomastis Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Suho mendekati Kris dan melihat isi album itu.

"Mwo! Itu Teukie Hyung?" seru Chanyeol sambil menujuk sebuah foto pernikahan. Kangin melihat sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Ne! Cantik kan?" Chanyeol mengagukan kepalanya.

"Mereka pakai gaun Hyung?" tanya Suho.

"Nde. Shean Nuna yang memilihkannya~" – Minho

"Sungmin bahkan lebih cantik dari pada wanita saat itu" – Kyuhyun

"Anni! Tentu saja Key yang lebih cantik Hyung!" – Onew

"No no no! Jino tentu saja lebih cantik!" – Jonghyun

"Ish! Tentu saja istri kalian masing-masing cantik!" – Yesung. Dan pertengkaran Onew, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun terhenti.

"Hyung! Diantala kalian thiapa yang duluan menikah?" tanya Sehun. Serempak member Super Junior melirik Yesung.

"Yesung Hyung?" heran member EXO. Yesung mengagukan kepalanya.

"Ne? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Anni~ Kalau Yesung Hyung yang duluan menikah? Kenapa anak kalian masih kecil?"

"Heh kalian pikir aku menikah sudah lama? Asal kalian tahu ya! Mereka menikah bahkan setelah anak mereka sudah besar!"

"MWO!" seru member EXO kaget.

"Coba perhatikan tulisan dibawah foto itu!" perintah Yesung sambil menunjuk bagian bawah foto yang terdapat tanggal disana.

"090807, Mwo? Kau menikah tahun 2009, Yesung Hyung?" seru Suho. Yesung mengangukan kepalanya.

"111009, 110910, 110202, Dan yang lainnya tahun 2011?" seru Chanyeol, dan lagi-lagi Yesung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas kapan kami menikah, kembali ketopik awal!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menutup album itu dengan wajah yang memerah begitu juga member Super Junior dan SHINee yang lain. Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Ekhm! Soal kalian ingin melamar kekasih kalian~ Kenapa tidak tanya pada Chen saja?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Chen?" Jonghyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Memangnya dia sudah melamar Lay?" lagi-lagi Jonghyun menganggukan kepalanya diikuti Yesung dan Onew.

"Kalian tidak memperhatikan cincin yang ada dijari Lay dan Chen?" tanya Siwon. Member EXO mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kalian terlambat satu langkah dengan dia~" seru Donghae sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang baru masuk dengan handphone yang bertenger ditelinganya.

Samar-samar mereka bisa mendengar namja itu menyebutkan kata 'menikah', 'mama', 'umma', 'secepatnya', dan 'tidak lama lagi'

"Hai" sapa namja itu setelah menutup teleponnya, ia menatap namja-namja yang juga menatapnnya. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan satu alisnya naik.

"ANNI!" seru namja-namja itu. Akhirnya namja itu mengedikan bahunya. Dan duduk bergabung besama yang lainnya.

"Ah, Chen, sudah berapa persen persiapan mu?" tanya Kangin. Chen menatapnya.

"Persiapan apa?" Kangin menepuk keningnya.

"Pernikahanmu dan Lay~" kata Shindong. Wajah Chen memerah, apa lagi dengan tatapan dari member EXO yang lain.

"Er... Sudah sembilan puluh persen~" jawabnya tatapan tak percaya dari member EXO.

"Sudah sejauh itu dan kau tidak memberi tahu kami?" kesal Suho. Chen makin bersalah.

"Aku kira kalian sudah tau~ Xing-ie sudah memberitahu Ukedeul yang lain~" bela Chen.

"Lulu tidak pelnah mencelitakan apapun!" – Sehun.

"Nde~ Baekkie juga~" – Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi Min!" – Kai.

"Kenapa mereka kompak sekali tidak memberi tahu!" – Suho.

"Apa yang tidak diberi tahu?" seru D.O, yang sontak membuat member EXO kaget. D.O datang bersama Uke Super Junior dan SHINee lainnya.

"Zizi, Fai~" Tao langsung menuju kereta bayi Zizi dan Fai.

"Yeollie~ Hoon dan Joon belum minum susu!" Baekhyun memberikan satu botol susu pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kibum sambil menganbil Ken dari pangkuan Siwon.

"Anni, hanya obrolan biasa~" jawab Siwon.

"Hyung~ Itu album apa?" tanya Lay sambil menunjuk album didepan Kyuhyun.

"AH.. Itu kan album pernikahan kita?" – Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengambil album itu dan membukanya. Para Uke mendekati Sungmin dan melihat.

"Omo, Itu Sungmin Hyung?" seru Xiumin. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Cantiknya~"

"Keke~ Ming memang cantik~" puji Kyuhyun, Sungmin melempar bantal pada Kyuhyun, padalah wajahnya memerah malu. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Eh.. Hyung~ Lulu mana?" tanya Sehun saat sadar bahwa ada yang kurang.

"Tadi Luhan bilang ingin kekamar~" jawab Leeteuk. Sehun mengagukan kepalanya, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Luhan.

.

Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Luhan. Setelah sampai ia membuka sedikit pintunya.

"Lulu~" panggilnya, namun alisnya bertaut saat melihat kamar Luhan yang kosong. "Lulu!" panggilnya lagi, kini ia masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan.

"H-hunniiee~" Sehun menyeritkan dahinya saat mendengar suara Luhan.

"Lulu~ Kau dimana?"

"H-hunniee~ Hiks~ Appo~" Sehun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar seruan Luhan diselingi isak tangis, ia mulai menatap sekeliling kamar Luhan dan pandangannya jatuh pada pintu kamar mandi. Sehun segera menuju kamar mandi dan suara isak tangis Luhan terdengar dari balik pintu itu.

"Lulu! Kau didalam?" Sehun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Sehun mencoba membukanya, tapi ternyata Luhan menguncinya dari dalam. "Lulu! Thebentar ya! Aku minta kunci pada Nona Jung!" Sehun bergegas berlari mencari Nona Jung.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Leeteuk, kebetulan ia ada didapur.

"Hyung! Nona Jung odiga?" tanya Sehun panik.

"Nona Jung sedang pergi berbelanja~ Ada apa? Kenapa Kau panik sekali?" Sehun menepuk keningnya.

"Lulu! Lulu ada didalam kamal mandi! Dan dia menangith!" seru Sehun panik. Leeteuk membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Aku butuh kunci cadangan kamal mandi yang ada di kamal Lulu!"

"Ah, Tanya Kibum! Dia tau dimana Shean atau Nona Jung menyimpan kunci candangan!" Leeteuk dan Sehun bergegas menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kibum Hyung!"

"Nde?" sahut Kibun dan Key.

"Aish! Choi Kibum! Bukan Lee Kibum!" seru Sehun panik. Sempat-sempatnya otak magnae ini jalan saat panik.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah? Teukkie Hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Dimana Nona Jung menyimpan kunci cadangan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Disana~" Tunjuk Kibum pada lemari kecil didekat televisi. Sehun bergegas menuju lemari itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Luhan terkunci didalam kamar mandi~"

"Mwo? Kok bisa?" Leeteuk mengelengkan kepalanya.

"HYUNG! KUNCINYA YANG MANA!" seru Sehun frustasi.

"Ish! Kamar Luhan nomor berapa?!" seru Kibum juga.

"Er.. 36?"

"Ini kuncinya!" Kibum memberikan kunci berlebelkan nomor 36 pada Sehun. Sehun langsung berlari menuju kamar Luhan, diikuti yang lain. Cepat-cepat Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan ia melihat Luhan duduk didepan closet sambil memeluk perutnya dan menangis.

"Hiks, Hunnie~ Appo~" Sehun segera mengendong Luhan.

"Hyung! Kita kelumah thakit!" pintanya pada para Hyungnya. Mereka menganggukkan kepala dan segera membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

.

"Lulu! Appo!"

"TAPI AKU LEBIH SAKIT OH SEHUN!"

"IYA! TAPI LAMBUTKU!"

"ANNI! AKU LEBIH SAKIT!"

"IYA! HUUUEEEWWWW HYUNGDUEL! TOLONG AKU!"

"AKHHHH! APPO!"

KangTeuk, YeWook, KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk, 2Min, OnKey, JongNo, KrisTao, SuD.O, ChenLay, ChanBaek, dan KaiXiu hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat kelakuan HunHan. Bagaimana tidak, sejak sampai di rumah sakit. Luhan, yang kesakitan, langsung menjambak rambut Sehun, sedangkan Sehun juga tak henti-hentinya berteriak kesakitan juga.

"Nde aku mengerti~ Nanti aku sambung lagi.. Oke~ Bye~" Mereka menatap Shean, yang sudah siap dengan baju operasi, sambil menelepon. "Hai~" sapa Shean pada mereka yang menunggu didepan ruang operasi, sebelum masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

"Nuna! Tolong aku!" seru Sehun saat Shean masuk kedalam ruang operasi. Shean menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?" tanya Shean. Sehun meringis mendengar pertanyaan Shean.

"Nuna! Bantu aku melepathkan tangan Lulu dari lambutku!" seru Sehun lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak tau kalau opersi akan segera dilakukan?"

"NUNA!" Shean terkekeh kecil.

"Oke, Handeer~ Lepaskan Sehun ya~" pinta Shena. Luhan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hiks! Appo!" hanya itu yang dijawab Luhan.

"Iya, Aku tau, makanya lepaskan Sehun" Luhan dengan berat hati melepaskan jari-jarinya dari rambut Sehun sambil masih terisak.

"Gomawo Nuna~ Lulu~ Aku tunggu dilual ya~" pinta Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan, Luhan masih menagis.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun!"

"Nde~ Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Luhan~" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan. Lalu Shean mulai menyuntikan obat bius pada Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari ruang operasi.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau harus ikut kami perawatan rambut Oh Sehun!" Sehun menatap tajam pada Sooyoung yang tertawa.

"Benar kata Sooyoung, kapan-kapan kau harus ikut dengan kami kesalon!" Sehun kembali melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Yuri. Sooyoung dan Yuri tertawa dan saling highfive, karena berhasil mengerjai magnae EXO itu.

"Hunnie~" Luhan menarik-narik ujung baju Sehun. Ia sudah sadar dari biusnya pasca operasi tiga jam yang lalu. Sehun menatap Luhan. "Mianhae~" manja Luhan karena Sehun menatapnya tajam.

Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya walau masih cemberut. Luhan jadi cemberut juga.

Yang lain terkikik dengan kedua namja itu, yang Semenya manja, yang Uke juga manja dan kekanakan, cocoklah orang-orang manja dan kekanankan jadi satu, jadi apa anak mereka nanti. Oke sepertinya Brie ngelantur #jedotin kepala ditebok#abaikan -_-

"... Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak mencampur dua bahan itu!..." seru sebuah suara. Mereka yang ada didalam ruangan Luhan langsung menatap tiga orang yeojya yang masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan. Dua yeojya merupakan suster yang mengendong dua butelan dalam balutan selimut biru dan merah muda, satu lagi yeojya bertubuh tinggi yang sedang menelepon. "... Anni! Aku akan segera kembali! Dan jangan coba-coba melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi sebelum aku kembali!" yeojya itu menutup flip handphonenya dengan kasar, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Saechan-ah~" panggil Leeteuk pelan. Yeojya itu menatap Leeteuk dan segera berjalan menuju Leeteuk dan memeluknya. Mereka menatap Shean cemas.

"Aku tau aku cantik, jadi tidak usah menatapku seperti itu~" Sehan berucap masih dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Seketika itu juga yang ada diruang rawat Luhan memutar bola mata imajinatif, mereka sedikit kesal juga pada Shean, padahal mereka sudah cemas, eh yeojya satu itu malah narsis.

"Gwenchanayo~" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengelus rambut Shena. Shean menganggukan kepalanya, ia kemudian melepas pelukannya pada Leeteuk.

"WOW~" Shean menatap Sooyoung dan Yuri yang menatapnya takjub.

"Wae?"

"Shean! Kali ini kau tidak dapat menolak!" seru Sooyoung sambil menahan bahu Shean.

"Benar! Kali aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan kami!" Yuri gantian menahan bahu Shean.

"YA! Apa maksud kalian!" seru Shean sambil melepaskan tangan Yuri dari bahunya. Yang lain hanya saling pandang. Sooyoung dan Yuri saling pandang, dan kemudian menatap Shena tajam.

"Kau harus ikut kami..." Sooyoung dan Yuri mengantung ucapanya dan membuat wajah sehoror mungkin "... Ke Salon!"

...

Keadaan hening sekian detik.

"Tidak!" jawab Shean tegas dan berkesan dingin. Sooyoung dan Yuri menatap Shean tajam.

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"TIDAK!"

Dan yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat perdebatan tiga gadis yang tidak pernah akur itu.

Mau tau kenapa Sooyoung dan Yuri sangat ingin mengajak Shean kesalon? Penampilan Shean saat ini benar-benar sangat kacau. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna kecoklatan terlihat diikat dengan asal, dan lihat wajahnya, kantung mata yang menghitam, benar-benar sangat mengerikan.

Drrtt.. Drrrttt...

Shean meraih handphonenya masih dengan tatapan cemberut pada Sooyoung dan Yuri. Sedangkan dua yeojya lainnya juga menatap cemberut Shean. Membuat Sunny dan Jessica mencubit pipi Sooyoug dan Yuri karena gemas.

".. Ye~ Aku segera kesana!" Shean kembali menutu flip handphonenya dengan sedikit keras. Ia berdiri dan merapikan sedikit penampilanya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Victoria. Shean berbalik dan menatap yeojya Chinese itu kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Leeteuk berdiri, melepaskan ikatan dirambut Shean merapikan rambut Shean.

"Rambutmu selalu tidak pernah rapi, sesekali berdandanlah~" Shean cemberut mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk, ia jadi diingatkan pertengkarannya Sooyoung juga Yuri.

"Tidak janji Umma~" kata Shean, ia kemudian mencium pipi Leeteuk dan berjalan menuju pintu, belum benar-benar keluar Shean kembali berbalik dan menatap Luhan dan juga Sehun. "Oh ya~ Handeer~" Luhan menatap Shean bingung.

"Weisheme?"

"Anni~ Hanya ingin tau siapa nama mereka~" Shean menunjuk bayi digendongan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Oh Hye Han dan Oh Hyo Hun!" jawab Sehun.

"Wow~ Ada nama ku~" celetuk Hyoyeon. Shean tertawa kecil.

"Kau narsis Hyo~" Hyoyeon hanya melempar mehrong pada Shean.

"Tapi kami punya nama panggilan juga untuk meleka, Nuna~"

"Jinja? Apa itu?"

"Yean dan Hyon"

Shean mengagukan kepalanya. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan ruang rawat Luhan.

.

Name : Yean

Birth Name : Oh Hye Han

Gender : Female

Birth Date : 5 Agustus (1st born)

Appa : Oh Se Hoon (Sehun)

Umma : Xi Lu Han

.

Name : Hyon

Birth Name : Oh Hyo Hun

Gender : Male

Birth Date : 5 Agustus (2nd born, 3 minute after Yean)

Appa : Oh Se Hoon (Sehun)

Umma : Xi Lu Han

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan.

.

Seorang yeojya berjas putih dan berkaca mata laboraturium tak mengalihkan pandanganya dari sebuah objek diatas meja.

Seorang namja lain yang juga mengenakan jas putih berdiri disamping yeojya itu. Namja itu menghela nafas kemudian menepuk pundak sang yeojya.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil Lim Uisa~" Yeojya itu mengelengkan kepalanya.

"ANNI! Kita coba lagi! Pasti ada cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itu!" kekeh yeojya itu. Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat yeojya itu beralih menuju meja lain yang terdapat banyak cairan berwarna-warni dalam tabung berbagai bentuk dan ukuran.

"Lim Uisa! Hentikan! Ini tidak akan berhasil!" seru namja itu lagi. Namun sang yeojya pura-pura tak mendengarkan seruan itu dan mulai mencampur berbagai cairan dalam tabung reaksi.

"Lim Sae Chan!" namja itu mengenggam tangan Shean yang hendak mencampurkan sebuah cairan, yang entah apa.

"ANNIYA! AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI!" seru Shean sambil menyentakan tangan namja itu hingga membuat tabung yang dipegangnya terlepas dan terjatuh. Nafas Shean tercekat. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dan bahunya bergetar. Ya Shean, yeojya yang selalu ceria dan bersikap keras kepala itu menangis.

"Shean-ah~" namja itu ikut berjongkok dan memeluk bahu Shean. Shean merapatkan dirinya didada namja itu.

"Hiks~" Isakan meluncur dari bibir Shean. "A-aku t-takut O-oppa~" Sang namja mengelus punggung Shean. "A-aku t-tak m-mau k-kejadian i-ini t-terulang lagi~ Hiks~" Namja itu hanya mengelus punggung Shean hingga yoejya itu tenang.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi yang sama. Tangis Shean berangsur-angsur berhenti. Shean mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja itu.

"Gomawo Jitae-Oppa~" Shean tersenyum pada Jitae, namja yang memeluknya, Jitae mengelus rambut Shean.

"Pulanglah~" Shean menatap Jitae.

"Mwo?" Jitae menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nde~ Pulanglah~ Aku tahu kau merindukan mereka~" Jitae mengelus rambut Shean. Shean terlihat bimbang, disatu sisi ia memang merindukan mereka, keluarganya, tapi disatu sisi ia tetap ingin disini dan melanjutkan percobaan yang telah ia dan Jitae lakukan sejak beberapa bulan lalu itu.

"T-tapi~"

"Pulang! Ini perintah Lim Sae Chan!" Jitae berdiri dan menarik lengan Shean membantu yoejya itu untuk berdiri. Shean mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Jitae mencubit pipi yoejya itu.

"Baik aku akan pulang, tapi besok aku akan kembali lagi!"

"Anni! Kau akan kembali pata tanggal 1 November!" Shean memelototkan matanya.

"MWO! 1 November! Oppa! Yang benar saja!" Jitae mengeleng.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pasienku?"

"Aku dan dokter lain bisa mengambil alih pasienmu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan eksperimen kita?!"

"Aku bisa melanjutkanya~" Shean hendak menjawab lagi "Atau aku laporkan pada Direktur Rumah Sakit bahwa kau melakukan Eksperimen Ilegal!"

Shean terdiam, ia akan selalu mati kutu didepan namja bernama lengkap Ahn Ji Tae itu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menyetujui kata-kata Jitae.

"Arra~ Aku akan turuti kemauan mu Tuan Ahn Ji Tae~" Shean mengucapkanya sambil cemberut, namun ia tetap berjalan menuju mejanya dan membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya~" Jitae memeluk Shean dan mengusap punggungnya. Shean menganggukan kepalanya.

"Arra~ Annyeonghi Gyeseyo~"

"Annyeonghi Ghaseyo~"

Keduanya saling melambai, hingga Shean tak terlihat dari arah pandang Jitae.

Setelah yakin Shean sudah pergi, Jitae segera membuka flip handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

"..."

"Ini aku, dia sudah pulang~"

"..."

"Tentu saja dia akan menurut padaku~"

"..."

"Nde~ Cheonmaneyo~"

Jitae menutup flip handphonenya, pandanganya beralih pada sebuah lemari, ia berjalan menuju lemari itu dan membukanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Kau tenang saja Shean-ah~ Kita tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalianya~ Aku janji itu~" Jitae mengengam tabung itu dan menatap sebuah foto yang terdapat didalam lemari itu.

"Aku janji Saejin-ah~" lirihnya sambil mengusap gambar salah satu orang yang ada difoto itu.

.

.

.

Kediaman Shean.

.

Rumah megah Shean sangat ramai saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, hampir semua anggota SM Town hadir disana. Dari lengkapnya member SNSD, Member EXO, Member SHINee, Member F(X), bahkan Member Super Junior. Ah jangan lupakan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama dengan masing-masing teman sebayanya. Para orang tua yang asyik mengobrol, atau pun yang bermain music dan juga game. Ditemani dengan berbagai macam makanan dan juga cemilan buatan para koki masing-masing grup. Menambah keceriaan dan juga kehagatan rumah mewah itu.

"Lay~ Kau harus coba sup labu buatan ku~" Sungmin menyodorkan sendok yang terisi sup labu buatanya pada Lay, yang senang hati membuka mulutnya.

"Hmm.. Ini enak Gege~" Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Kau juga harus mencoba nasi goreng buatanku~" kata Hankyung tak mau kalah, ia menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi goreng buatanya dan menyuapkannya pada Lay. Lay kembali tersenyum sambil mengangakt ibu jarinya memuji masakan Hankyung.

"Kau juga harus mencoba ini~" Key menyodorkan sup ayam buatanya pada Lay.

"Ini juga~" Victoria meletakan sepiring mie goreng didepan Lay.

"Punyaku juga!" Hyoyeon juga meletakan mangkuk berisi tumisan sayuran didepan Lay. Lay menatap semua makanan itu. Namun tak lama ia menpoutkan bibirnya.

"Gege~ Jiejie~ Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semua makanan ini~" katanya merajuk, lima orang didepannya mati-matian untuk tidak mencubit pipi Lay, sungguh Lay sangat imut sekarang, apalagi kemajuan yang dialaminya sangat pesat, waktu diperiksa pun bayi Lay menunjukan perkembangan yang bagus.

Oke tinggalkan mereka, kita lihat yang lain saja.

Diruang tengah terlihat beberapa orang namja sedang menoton TV didepan mereka dengan serius. Terlihat ada Luhan, Minho, Siwon, Xiumin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin, Shindong, Baekhyun, Kris dan Jonghyun yang sedang serius mengikuti jalannya pertandingan bola Norwich VS Chelsae. #ketauhan nulisnya pas pertandingan mereka#plak#

"Aish! Padahal sedikit lagi!" seru kesebelas namja itu saat salah satu tim gagal membobol gawang lawan. Begitu juga sebaliknya, bila tim yang lainnya gagal membobol tim lawan mereka juga akan berdecak kesal. Yang jadi pertanyaan, Mereka itu sebenarnya mendukung TIM MANA! #Brie frustasi#diceburin keempang#

Lalu kita beralih kebeberapa orang lainnya, di ruang tengah anak-anak sedang bermain bersama dan ditemanin juga oleh beberapa orang dewasa disana. Yoona, Seohyun, Luna, Sulli dan Krystal, mereka berlima menemani para anak-anak bermain dan juga ikut bermain.

Lalu di lantai beralaskan karpet dari bahan lembut, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyuhyun, Taemin, Kibum dan Sunny duduk melingkar dengan sebuah PSP ditangan mereka, ternyata mereka sedang battel.

Ckckc, oke tingalkan para kumpulan gamer itu.

Disofa terlihat kumpulan Leader, Leeteuk, Taeyeon, Onew dan Suho, mereka terlihat sedang mengobol entah apa.

Lalu tak jauh dari mereka ada Nona Jung yang sedang mengendong Kimi, sambil mengobrol bersama Jino, Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan Yean dan Hyon yang tertidur di kereta mereka, Tao yang sedang mengobrol bersama Amber sambil sesekali mengecek Zizi dan Fai yang juga tertidur, Tiffany dan Jessica yang bermain bersama Hoon dan Joon. Yuri dan Sooyoung yang sedang berusaha membuat Juny, yang digendong D.O, takut, namun tak berhasil, yang ada bayi berumur empat bulan itu malah tertawa-tawa melihat wajah Sooyoung dan Yuri.

Heechul, Ryeowook dan Yesung ada dibagian alat-alat music, Ryeowook duduk di depan piano, Heechul duduk didepan drum, dan Yesung memangku sebuah gitar. Hanya Ryeowook yang memainkan piano sedangkan Yesung dan Heechul malah mengobrol.

Ada ZhouRy juga, tapi sepertinya mereka lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan dari China-Korea, makanya mareka memilih untuk beristirahat, begitu juga dengan kedua anak mereka Henmi dan Houry.

Namun ada satu orang namja yang hanya diam tak ikut bergabung bersama keluarganya yang lain, orang itu adalah Chen. Ia hanya duduk sambil membaca buku didepan jendela besar.

"Dae-ie~" Chen sedikit tersentak saat merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya, begitu ia menengok ia menemukan wajah kekasihnya.

"Waeyo Xing-ie?" Chen menarik lengan Lay lembut dan mendudukan namja itu di pangkuannya. "Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanyanya sambil mengusap perut Lay yang kian membesar, menandakan bahwa bayi dalam kandungan Lay sedang berkembang. Lay menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nde~ Aku dan baby sampai kenyang~ Gege dan Jiejie memasakan ku banyak makanan~" Chen terkikik kecil dengan gaya bicara Lay yang semakin manja. Chen kemudian mengecup kening Lay yang menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chen. Ugh~ Suasana yang sangat romantis~

"GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!"

Dan satu teriakan dari sebelas orang namja itu sukses membuat Chen dan Lay terkejut. Bahkan para anak-anak terkejut dan menangis dan bayi-bayi yang sedang tidur pulas jadi terbangun dan menangis juga.

"YA!" seru mereka yang kaget sambil melempar kesebelas namja yang menonton TV itu dengan bantal.

Nona Jung mengelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil, ia dengan tenang menengkan Kimi yang juga kegat.

"Ish! Kalau Shean ada disini sudah dipastikan kalian tidak akan selamat!" seru Yesung ia memeluk gitar yang tadi dipenganya. Untung gitar itu tidak jatuh.

"Ampun!" seru sebelas orang namja itu saat anak-anak laki-laki memukul-mukul mereka dengan bantal.

Yang lain jadi tertawa saat Shindong berhasil menangkap Shinoo dan mengelitikinya. Begitu juga dengan Jonghyun dan Minho yang menangkap Jinhyun dan Taeho lalu mengelitikinya.

Ting! Tong!

Nona Jung lekas berdiri dan menyerahkan Kimi pada Jino, kemudian ia beranjak menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa yang datang, Nona Jung?" tanya Leeteuk saat Nona Jung datang sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri~" Nona Jung mengeser tubuhnya sedikit dan muncullah seorang yoejya bertubuh tinggi.

"SHEAN/NUNA/EONNI/SHUNGMO!" seru orang-orang disama sambil tersenyum lebar. Shean juga balas tersenyum pada mereka.

"Annyeong Haseyo~" Shean menyerahkan tas dan jas kerjanya pada Nona Jung, kemudian memeluk Leeteuk.

"Eoseo Oseyo~" Leeteuk mengelus punggung Shean.

"Shungmo~" Myungjin menarik celana panjang yang dikenakan Shean. Shean tersenyum dan meraih Myungjin kepelukannya. "Miss You~" Shean mengelus punggung Myungjin dan mengecup keningnya.

"Me too~"

"Oppa gantian~" Moon menarik baju Myungjin.

"Hyung! Gantian!" seru Kiki. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak kecil lainnya. Mereka juga berebut ingin memeluk Shean. Orang dewasa lainnya tertawa melihat kelalukan mereka.

"Dae-ie~ Aku juga ingin memeluk Shean-Jiejie~" rengek Lay sambil menarik-narik baju Chen.

"Kau tidak lihat Shean-Nuna sedang dikeroyok oleh anak-anak" Chen menunjuk Shean yang kewalahan dipeluk oleh anak-anak, Lay cemberut. Mereka tertawa dengan sifat Lay yang jadi manja akhir-akhir ini.

"Yiyi~ Come here~" Lay mengalihkan pandanganya pada Shean. Lay tersenyum dan menghampiri Shean lalu memeluknya.

"Umma gantian~" rajuk anak-anak kecil sambil menarik lengan baju Lay, namun Lay malah memberikan mehrong pada mereka dan kembali memeluk Shean. Anak-anak kecil itu cemberut, tapi kemudian mereka ikut memeluk Shean dan Lay.

Shean hanya tertawa dan mengelus rambut masing-masing anak, sedangkan yang lain juga ikut tertawa atau mengelengkan kepala mereka. Ya malam ini biar kan lah mereka menikmati momend indah berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

Yeojya paruh baya itu membuka pintu kamar bercat merah bata dengan pelan, tak ingin mengagetkan pemilik kamar. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sang pemilik kamar masih tidur dengan pulasnya dan wajah yang tersenyum. Perlahan yeojya berumur tigapuluhan itu menuju jendela berhorden sewarna dengan warna pintu kamar, dan menyibakkannya, membuat cahaya matahari menerangi kamar itu.

Seorang yeojya, yang tidur diatas tempat tidur, mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari mulai mengusiknya.

"Ugh~ Nona Jung~ Tutup tirainya~" protes yeojya itu sambil menaikan selimut hingga kepalanya.

"Anni~ Bangun Nyonya Muda~ Walupun anda libur bukan berarti anda bangun siang~" Nona Jung menurunkan selimut yang menutupin kepala yeojya itu.

"Ugh~ Sudah ku bilang, jangan pangil aku Nyonya~" keluh yeojya itu sambil mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Baiklah~ ChanChan~" Nona Jung mengusap rambut Shean dengan lembut. "Cha~ Lekas mandi dan kita sarapan bersama, mereka menunggu mu~" Shean menganggukan kepalanya dan menerima handuk yang disodorkan Nona Jung, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Nona Jung tersenyum dan membereskan tempat tidur Shean, lalu keluar dari kamar Shean menuju ruang makan.

.

"Morning All~" Shean tersenyum pada semua yang sudah menunggu di meja makan. Ada tiga meja makan panjang berbentuk persegi panjang yang terdapat dua puluh kursi dimasing-masing meja. Ya mengingat mereka adalah keluarga besar.

"Jiejie~ Duduk disini~" pinta Lay sambil menepuk kursi kosong disebelah kanannya, karena disebelah kirinya sudah diisi Chen. Shean tersenyum dan mengangukan kepalanya.

"Ayo! Semuanya! Saatnya makan!" seru Leeteuk yang keluar dari dapur, dibelakangnya ada Ryeowook, Taeyeon, Victoria, Luhan, D.O, dan Key yang datang membawa piring besar berisi berbagai macam masakan.

"Ini untukmu Shean-ah~" Ryeowook meletakan sepiring fettuccine dengan banyak tomat sebagai topingnya.

"Waaa, Fettucci Saus Tomato~" serunya senang sambil bertepuk tangan senang.

"Nuna thuka tomat?!" tanya Sehun.

"Hm~ Aku tomatholic!" Shean terkekeh sendiri dengan julukannya.

"Tapi dia tidak suka jus tomat~" Shean cemberut mendengar kata-kata Kangin.

"Appa~ Kalau tomat dibikin jus itu tidak enak~ Rasanya pahit~" Shean membuat wajah jijik setelah mengucapkan kata pahit.

"Mwo? Dokter tidak suka pahit?!" heran Kai, Shean menatapnya tajam.

"Dokter kan juga manusia~ Jadi ada saja hal yang tidak disukainya~" Kai melempar mehrong pada Shean. Akhirnya mereka malah tertawa.

"Sudah, Sudah, saatnya makan~" lerai Nona Jung. Lalu mereka pun berdoa dan mulai makan dengan ramai~ -_-'

Kenapa ramai? lihat saja perebutan makanan antara Eunhyuk, Shindong, Donghae, Sehun, Kai, Tao, Shean, Sooyoung, Amber, Yuri, Yoona, Minho dan Taemin.

Belum lagi anak-anak yang ikut bergabung, lalu teriakan Leeteuk dan Heechul dan masih banyak lagi. Untunglah para baby ada dikamar bayi yang cukup jauh dari ruang makan.

.

"Setelah ini kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Sooyoung sambil duduk disamping Shean, ia membawa sebungkus snack. Shean menatapnya dan mengambil beberapa snack milik Sooyoung.

"Hm, belum terpikirkan~ Mungkin berenang~" jawabnya sambil menatap keluar jendela yang menampakan cuaca cerah.

"Berenang? Yang benar Shungmo?" seru Henmi senang, Shean menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah! Hari ini kita akan berenang!" seru Shean.

.

BGM :: Super Junior – Dancing Out; Sistar – Loving U; SNSD – Echo; Dll. #pokoknya lagu yang ceria gitu dah#plak#

.

"Xiumin, berikan Kimi padaku!" seru Shean yang ada didalam kolam renang, Xiumin melebarkan matanya.

"Mwo! Anni!" seru Xiumin sambil memeluk Kimi.

"Aish! Tidak apa-apa!" akhirnya Shean keluar dari kolam renang dan mengambil Kimi dari pelukan Xiumin.

"Gwenchana Xiumin-ah~" seru Leeteuk menangkan "Anak-anak yang lain juga sudah diajarakan renang dari bayi~" lanjut Leeteuk.

"Tapi kenapa Adrea tidak ikut berenang juga Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Adrea alergi dengan klorin yang ada di air kolam renang" jawab Kibum, ia datang sambil mengandeng Adrea yang cemberut.

"Coba tadi Shungmo bilang berenang di pantai~" keluhnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya kalau dipantai Adrea bisa berenang?" tanya Xiumin gemas sambil mencubit pipi Adrea.

"Tentu Umma! Adrea itu perenang terhebat dilaut!" serunya bangga. Mereka tertawa mendengar celotehan Adrea.

"Yiyi! Ayo berenang!" seru Shean lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya, ia sudah selesai mengajarkan Kimi berenang, sekarang bayi enam bulan itu ada pada Kai. Lay menggeleng.

"Anni~ Aku sedang malas" balas Lay sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Key. Chen menganggat bahunya.

"Molla, Aku sudah! Aku susul dia dulu~" Chen keluar dari kolam renang dan meraih handuk lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja~" seru Shean lalu menyipratkan air pada Sooyoung dan Yuri.

"YA!" seru dua yeojya itu dan mulai saling menyiram.

.

Lay duduk diranjang sambil membaca majalah saat Chen selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia menutup majalahnya dan beralih menatap Chen yang sedang mengambil kaos yang akan dikenakannya.

"Senang dengan yang kau lihat eoh~" wajah Lay memerah saat tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Chen. Chen terkikik dan mencium kening Lay.

"Dae-ie~" panggilnya kemudian menepuk tempat disampingnya. Chen menuruti dan tidur disebelah Lay.

"Dae-ie~" Lay bersandar pada dada Chen sambil menatap wajah Chen. Chen tersenyum dan mengengelus rambut Lay.

"Waeyo Xing-ie~" Lay tersenyum.

"Dae-ie~" panggil Lay lagi sambil menelusuri wajah Chen dengan jarinya.

"Hm, Waeyo Chagi~" Chen terus mengecupi kening Lay. Lay tersenyum setiap kali Chen mencium keningnya.

"Anni~ Hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja~" Lay membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chen.

"Kau bisa memanggil namaku setiap saat selamanya~" Chen memeluk Lay erat. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut.

"Hm. Dae-ie~ Kau sudah siapakan nama untuk baby kan?" tanya Lay sambil memainkan jarinya pada dada Chen.

"Hm, sudah~" Chen mengelus perut Lay. "Zang & Xing~ Ottoke?" Lay menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dae-ie~" Lay mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Chen.

"Waeyo~" Chen menangkupkan pipi Lay. Lay tersenyum.

"Wo Ai Ni~" Chen tertawa kecil.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni~" Chun memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lay. Ciuman penuh cinta.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong~ Brie balik dengan lagi~ Mian kalau lama~ #bow# banyak yang terjadi dibulan Desember kemarin. Mian juga gak bisa nepatin janji update cepet~ #bow#

Oke Brie bales Review dulu~

**Erissa Anatasya** :: annyeong~ salam kenal Erissa-shii #bow# gomawo dah ngoreksi kesalahan Brie #bow# SM Hello Babynya nunggu ff ini selesai dulu~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Guest** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**youra** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Guest **:: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**shinminkyuu** :: iya gak pa2 itulah tanggung jawab seorang pelajar #sok tua#digapok# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Bacconie** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**vickykezia23** :: mianhae~ bukan maksud Brie membuat mereka menderita #ala senetron# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**widyaokta** :: gomawo~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Nanda Angelf** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**ohristi95** :: Lulu ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**BabySuLayDo** :: ChenLay untuk sementara Brie siksa dulu #disamber petir# selamat Baby-shii~ Anda orang kesekian yang bilang KaiXiu couple gak nyambung #ngasih satu set piring cantik# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Keun Yoon** :: hoho pahlawan bertopeng datang! #ditendang# ya ampun capslocknya jebol ya~ #disamber petir# mungkin akan dibikin~ #lol# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**MinGee **:: iya, kan Tao-nie polos~ #diwushu# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**FelicVargas**:: okey~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**vkey **:: Iya, ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**restu. nawang** :: panggil nama kecilnya aja, Zizi & Fai, ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**yurichu** :: Iya mereka punya baby tiwn, Lay-ge kenapa ya~ #sok misterius#disamber petir# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**devinatan98** :: kenapa ya~ #sok misterius#dibuang ke mars# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**i am me** :: dipart ini ada HunHan kok~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**BLUEFIRE0805** :: iya, Brie suka ma nak kembar, Lay-ge kenapa ya~ #dilempar kemars# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**SuYeollie** :: Aduh, kok sunbae sih~ Brie aja~ nantikan saja kelanjutannya~ #dilempar bakiak# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Phindi little panda** :: hehehehe~ Brie emang suka bikin orang penasaran~ #dilempar kekandang kura-kura# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Shim jiseun** :: gomawo~ #Bow# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**L Kyu** :: Er, sifatnya pastinya gak beda jauh ma kedua orang tuanya! #dilempar batu# tu Lulu dah lahiran~ #nunjuk chap diatas# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**diao. c. shafira** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Rio** :: Hm~ Gimana ya~ #disambit# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**NaiyaOKS** :: iya gak pa2, ada kok jawabannya dichap ini~ degan sangat terpaksa, ff ini emang udah harus tamat #disambit# biar ff yang lain bisa dilanjut~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**hyena **:: hai hyena~ gak, kebetulan kemaren agak menghilang idenya~ #digapok# hehe kan sesuai urutan~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Glass** :: suka kok, di SM Town Hello Baby nanti diusahaain ada YunJaenya~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**KyuMinKaiXiu** :: iya susah banget foto mereka, satu-satunya yang paling so sweet ya di teaser 11 itu~ Xiuxiu disitu imut banget! #cipok Xiu#dibuang kemars# Brie suka aja bkin ada member yang saling berdebat gitu, biar kelihatan dekat~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min** :: Lulu yang selanjutnya~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**ceekuchiki**:: kenapa ya~ #disamber petir# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Hibiki Kurenai** :: kenapa ya~ #disamber petir# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**RiyoungSuhoWife** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**needtexotic** :: iya, Brie suka ma nak kembar sich~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**zakurafrezee** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**is0live89**:: iya, Brie (sok) sibuk sih~ hehe dijodohi~ ide yang bagus #dibakar Kris&Yeol# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Rachma99** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**JaeRyeoCloudnia** :: #hug back#dibacok# sepertinya gitu, tapi bukan SM yang kayak panti, TAPI RUMAH SHEAN! #shean ngamuk#diterbangin keantartika# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**syifa1807SungAh** :: Hai syifa~ me too~ bbuing-bbuing itu sikap aegyo, itu loh yang dilakui ma Tao waktu di showcase, yang kepalan tangan di taro dipipi trus diusel-uselin sambil bilang bbuing-bbuing~ #ngerti kagak?#yang nulis juga bingung#disepak# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**CrayonThat XX** :: adoh nie anak #ditoyor# sabar bu~ #pukpuk dada Tao#lol# Lay kapan ya~#digapok# pasti lahiran kok~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

Udah semua kan?

Brie ngucapin makasih buat yang da riview~ makasih juga buat para reader yang baru review~ dan mianhae, Brie updatenya lama banget~

Dan banyak yang nanya kenapa Lay ngasih nama anaknya untuk KrisTao, itu bukan karena Laynya keguguran~ Tapi ada sebab lain~

Nah kemaren kan Brie bilangnya chap ini tamat~ tapi ternyata kepanjangan, jadinya chap depan ru bener-bener tamat~

Brie juga mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Natal! Selamat Tahun Baru! And Selamat Ulang tahun Sungminnie Oppa! #telat woy!#

Oh ya, sebelumnya Brie mau ngasih tau dulu, mungkin yang chap selanjutnya akan lama (lagi) soalnya akan sedikit Angst dan Brie mau usahaain buat ff yang bisa bikin kalian semua nangis #digapok# dan lagi bulan depan Brie udah UAS, ya ampun, gak kerasa dah mau ujian aja~ #nasip seorang mahasiswi# Oh Ya, kalo ada yang mau dikasih tau updetetan ff ini, bisa hubungin Brie, ada nomornya Brie di Profile~

Ya udah lah~ Brie kayaknya makin ngelantur~

Last, Review Please #bbuing bbuing bareng Sooyoung & Yuri#


	13. Last Chap

Dua balita itu bermain bersama, dua balita namja berwajah mirip alias kembar. Mereka bermain dengan boneka jeruk dan boneka unicon. Salah satu balita yang memengang boneka unicon tiba-tiba menangis. Membuat kembarannya berhenti bermain dan menatap kembarannya.

Tak lama seorang namja tampan datang menghampiri dua balita kembar itu dan memangku balita yang menangis.

"Waeyo, Zang-ie?" tanya namja tampan itu. Sang balita tentu saja tak menjawab, ia hanya menangis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didada sang namja.

"Xing-ah~ Kenapa Hyungmu?" tanya namja itu pada balita satunya yang merangkak mendekatinya.

"Nya~" balita bernama Xing itu mendekati sambil mengelus kepala balita bernama Zang yang berada dalam gendongan namja tampan. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala kedua balitanya.

"ChenChen~" panggil namja tinggi dibelakang namja tampan bernama Chen itu.

"Waeyo Kris hyung?" tanya Chen, sambil menghadap Kris. Kris berjalan mendekati Chen dan mengendong Xing.

"Kajja, yang lain sudah menunggu~" Chen menatap Kris bingung.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung. Kris tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Xing sebelum menjawab.

"Dia sudah sadar~ Dan Shean meminta kita untuk kerumah sakit sekarang~" Chen membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Jinjayo Hyung? Jangan hanya memberikan ku harapan palsu Hyung~" lirih Chen, ia sudah cukup menderita menunggu kepastian tentang namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Inilah doa-doa mu dan kami selama delapan bulan ini Chen~ Lay sadar~ Dan kaulah yang ia sebut namanya saat ia sadar~" jelas Kris sambil tersenyum pada Chen. Chen dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Ia mendekap Zang erat.

"Zang~ Xing~ Kalian dengar~ Umma kalian sudah sadar~ Kita bisa berkumpul bersama~" Chen mencium pucuk kepala Zang bersamaan dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya.

.

**EXO Baby's**

**Cast :::** All member EXO.

**Pairing ::** KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, KaiXiu, HunHan.

**Other Cast :::** SM Town member. OC's

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** -

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. EXO Baby's © Brie APel.

**Warning :::** MPERG! YAOI! YURI! DLDR! TYPO!.

.

.

Chapter 13 (Last Chapter)

.

.

Flasback On.

.

Hari telah berganti, dari terang menjadi gelap. Semua sudah bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dari penatnya aktivitas.

"Shean-ah~" Nona Jung menghampiri Shean yang masih duduk diruang berkumpul sambil menonton TV bersama Taeyeon, Hyoyeon, Luna, Sulli, Xiumin, Luhan, Heechul, Kibum, Siwon, Leeteuk, Taemin dan beberapa anak kecil.

"Waeyo?" tanya Shean sambil menatap Nona Jung. Nona Jung menyerahkan telepon rumah tanpa kabel pada Shean. Shean menaikan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Saehee-shii menelponmu~" ucap Nona Jung dengan nada jahil. Shean langsung membulatkan matanya mendengarnya.

"S-saehee?" Kibum terbatuk kecil membuat Shean tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Cepat di jawab, nanti dia menunggu lama loh~" Siwon juga menatap Shean jahil. Shean mengalihkan pandanganya saat semua mata menatapnya.

"Y-yeoboseyo~" Shean menempelkan telepon itu dan mulai menjauhi keramaian, ia butuh tempat pribadi untuk berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Saehee tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo~ Ottokhe Jhinaeseyo~ ChanChan?"_ jawab orang disebrang sana.

"Jhal Jhinaeyo~ Heehee~ Neo~ Ottokhe Jhinaeseyo?" tanya Shean dengan senyumnya. Ia berdiri di balkon dan menatap pekatnya malam.

"_Nado Jhal Jhinaeyo~ Kau sedang apa?"_ tanya Saehee lagi.

"Hm.. Menatap langit~ Kau?"

"_Nado~"_

Hening. Keduanya memang tak terbiasa memulai obrolan. Sama-sama orang yang susah untuk membukan percakapan.

"_Selalu seperti ini ya~"_ ucap Saehee setelah diam cukup lama.

"Nde~ Aku juga heran, kenapa kita masih tetap bersama walaupun sama-sama tidak bisa memulai sebuah percakapan~"

"_Itulah kita~"_

Keduanya tertawa. Lalu hening kembali.

"_Saechan-ah~"_

"Nde?"

"_Bagaimana eksperimenmu dan Jitae Oppa?"_

"Hah~ Entahlah, kami belum mendapatkan formula yang tepat~"

"_Tetap semangat Saechan-ah~ Aku yakin kalian bisa menemukannya~"_

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu~ Tapi Jitae Oppa malah menyuruhku untuk tetap dirumah sampai 1 November nanti~"

"_Jinja? Haha, Jitae Oppa mengambil keputusan yang benar~"_

"Ya! Apa maksudmu!"

"_Hei, kau kira aku tidak tau seperti apa sifatmu? Kau lupa sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu huh?!"_

"Aish~"

"_Kau tidak seharusnya memaksakan diri Saechan-ah~"_

"Anni~ aku tidak memaksakan diri! Aku hanya mengejar target!"

"_Ya targetmu itu belum tentu tepat sasaran kalau kau memaksakan diri!"_

"Terus saja membuka aib ku!"

"_Hei~ Kau marah eoh?"_

"Siapa yang marah pada Kim Sae Hee jelek sepertimu week~"

"_Jinjayo~"_

Shean tersentak saat merasakan pelukan sesorang.

"Benarkan aku jelek eoh?" Orang itu menghembuskan nafasnya pada telinga Shean.

"YA! Sejak kapan kau disini!" seru Shean sambil melepaskan pelukan orang tersebut. Sehan berbalik dan menemukan yeojya cantik berwajah dingin sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo bilang aku jelek lagi!" Yeojya itu berjalan mendekati Shean sambil memamerkan killer smilenya.

"A-anni~" Shean terus memundurkan tubuhnya. "YA! Jangan mendekat!" seru Shean saat tubuhnya hampir menabrak tembok.

"Ekhm~ Kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini~" Shean dan yeojya itu menatap seseorang disamping mereka.

"Kau mengangu Oppa~"

"Kau penyelamatku Oppa~"

Kedua gadis itu berucap bersama membuat sang namja pusing. Shean yang tau yeojya didepannya lengah segera menghindar dan berdiri dibelakang namja itu.

"Hei, Kau mau kemana! Kita belum selesai!"

"Anni!"

"Kembali Kim Sae Chan!"

"Aku tidak mau Lim Sae Hee!"

Kedua yeojya itu berlarian menuju kamar Shean. Membuat orang-orang yang ada diruang berkumpul mengeelngkan kepala mereka.

"Siapa yeojya itu Hyung?" tanya Xiumin pada Siwon. Ia memandang Shean dan yeojya bernama Saehee yang mulai menghilang.

"Kim Sae Hee. Kibum Yeodongsaeng~" jawab Siwon.

"Ya, Adik sekaligus kekasih Shean~"

"Eh? Kekasih Sheaphin?" heran Luhan. "Ku kira dulu ia berpacaran dengan seseorang bernama Saejin?" Leeteuk yang sedang minum tersedak mendengar kata-kata Luhan.

"Kau kenal dengan Saejin?" tanya Leeteuk. Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Anni~ Hanya saja, saat kuliah dulu Sheaphin sering menerima telepon dan menucapkan kata-kata sayang pada seseorang bernama Saejin~"

"Oppa~ Bukan kah Saejin itu~"

"Saejin Nugu Hyung?" tanya Chen yang muncul bersama Lay dan juga bersama beberapa orang, sepertinya mereka sedikit tergangu dengan keributan yang dibuat Shean dan juga Saehee.

"Tadi aku mendengar Shean-Nuna sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang~ Siapa Hyung?" tanya Minho.

"Saehee datang~ Dan yah, seperti itulah kalau mereka berdua bertemu~"

"Saehee Nugu? Saejin Nugu?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Er.. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau membicarakan ini, mumpung orang yang bersangkutan sedang sibuk~" ucap Leeteuk sambil melirik Nona Jung yang mengangukan kepalanya.

"Oke untuk pertanyaan pertama~ Siapa itu Saehee~ Saehee adik Kibum~" Leeteuk menunjuk Kibum yang duduk disebelah Siwon. "Sekaligus kekasih Saechan~" lanjutnya membuat member EXO (minus Xiu&Han) terkejut.

"Dan kalau kalian bertanya tentang Saejin~" Heechul melirik Leeteuk dan keduanya mengangukan kepala mereka.

"Saejin adalah Kakak Saechan~"

"Eh, Sheaphin punya kakak?" seru Luhan terkejut.

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Lay. Member EXO menatap bingung pada sunbae mereka.

"Dia sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu~" Member EXO terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tunggu jangan bilang Saejin meninggal karena~" Luhan melirik Lay, Heechul yang melihat lirikan Luhan mengerti.

"Nde~ Seperti dugaan mu~ Luhan-ah~" Luhan menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang Shean, Luhan?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Ya, kami berteman baik sejak awal masuk kuliah, walaupun berbeda jurusan tapi Sheaphin selalu siap untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas~" Sehun menatap Luhan cemberut. Yang lain tertawa kecil melihat sifat Sehun yang kekanakan.

"Lulu~" rajuknya dengan wajah benar-benar cemburu.

"Jangan cemburu Hunnie~ Kalau bukan karena Sheaphin kita juga tidak bisa bertemu~" Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Makthutnya?" heran Sehun.

"Sebenarnya, Sheaphin yang akan mengikuti audisi~ Tapi karena kejadian itu~ ia menyuruhku untuk mengantikannya~"

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, hanya Sheaphin sendiri yang berhak menceritakannya~" jawab Luhan bijak #tumben?#dilempar batu bata#

"Ngomong-ngomong~ Mereka sedang apa didalam kamar?" tanya Sooyoung sambil menatap lantai dua dimana kamar Shean berada.

"Ya Sooyoung-ah~ Kau seperti tidak tau saja~" Taeyeon menaik turunkan alisnya, Sooyoung menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Aish, yang biasa kau lakukan bersama Sunny~" kali ini Yuri yang ucap. Sooyoung membulatkan bibirnya mengerti ucapan Yuri dan Taeyeon. Serangai tercipta dari tiga gadis itu.

"Oh, tidak~" keluh Luna sambil menutup telinga Krystal. Sedangkan Krystal hanya berkedip bingung.

"Kalian meracuni otak magnae kami~" keluh Victoria sambil memandang tajam tiga gadis itu. Para uke namja mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Aku kira hanya mereka saja yang mesum~" keluh Leeteuk sambil melirik semeduel namja. Mereka yang merasa dengan ucapan Leeteuk tersedak ludah mereka masing-masing.

.

2Sae (Saehee & Saechan) Side.

.

Dua orang yeojya duduk saling berhadapan, mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kecil yang berisi sebuah lilin aroma, sebotol wine juga dua buah gelas.

Salah satu dari yeojya tersebut mengambil gelas, menuangkan isi botolnya, lalu ia mengoyangkan gelas itu, mencium aroma dari wine kemudian meneguknya sedikit.

Sedangkan yeojya satunya hanya menatap setiap pergerakan yeojya didepannya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya yeojya berambut panjang kecoklatan pada yeojya berambut hitam sebahu didepannya.

"Tidak boleh aku menatap yeojyachingu ku sendiri?" jawab yeojya berambut sebahu sambil tetawa kecil. "Dan lagi, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kita sudah setahun tidak bertemu~ ChanChan~" lanjutnya masih dengan menatap yeojya bernama panggilan ChanChan atau Saechan atau Shean.

"Arra~ I really miss you too HeeHee~" Yeojya bernama panggilan HeeHee atau Saehee itu tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Shean dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Keduanya lalu hanya diam saja. Menikmati terpaan sinar bulan dari jendela yang sengaja mereka buka.

Shean kembali menikmati wine miliknya. Sedangkan Saehee lebih tertarik memainkan jari-jari Shean.

"ChanChan~ Bagaimana dengan eksperimenmu dan Jitae Oppa?" tanya Saehee, Shean sontak menghentikan gelas wine dibibirnya tak jadi meneguk isinya. Ia menjauhkan gelas winenya dan meletakannya diatas meja.

"Kemarin aku hampir berhasil mendapatkan formula yang tepat, namun saat mencobanya, formula itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil~"

"Maksudnya?"

"Saat kami mencobanya pada kelinci, pendaharannya memang berhenti, namun hanya bertahan beberapa jam, sebelum akhirnya kelinci itu mati~" lirih Shean saat mengingat kegagalan ekseprimennya bersama Jitae. Saehee mengelus punggung tangan Shean.

"Gwenchana~ Lain kali kau pasti berhasil~" Shean mengelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku t-takut Saehee-ah~ Aku takut tidak bisa menyelamatkan Lay seperti Saejin~" Saehee berdiri dan merangkul bahu Shean. Ia tau bertapa rapuhnya Shean bila menyangkut Saejin.

Lim Sae Jin, adalah kakak Shean. Ia meninggal enam tahun yang lalu akibat penyakit hemofilia yang bahkan belum ada obatnya. Penyakit itu diturunkan oleh mendiang Umma Shean.

Shean mengapus setitik air mata yang entah kapan turun dipipiya. Saehee mengelus pucuk kepala Shean.

"Heh, memalukan sekali~" keluahnya sambil menyambar gelas winenya dan meneguknya.

"Apanya yang memalukan?" tanya Saehee heran.

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mempertahankan senyum Lay dan Chen, tapi sampai saat ini pun aku belum menemukan obat untuk penyakit itu~" Shean kembali meneguk wine dalam gelasnya.

"Hentikan ChanChan~ Kau sudah minum banyak~" Saehee mengambil gelas dalam gengaman Shean.

"Berikan padaku Saehee-ah~" Shean mencoba merebut gelas winenya yang masih terisi sedikit. Saehee meneguk wine milik Shean, mengabaikan protes dari pemiliknya, kemudian ia menarik dagu Shean, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Shean.

Shean membulatkan matanya saat Saehee menempelkan bibirnya dan membagi wine dalam mulutnya. Setelah yakin wine dalam mulutnya terminum oleh Shean, Saehee melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia mengusap ujung bibirnya yang basah dengan saliva dengan ibu jarinya. Saehee terkekeh melihat wajah Shean yang memerah.

"Wine lebih nikmat kalau dinikmati bersama~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan killer smile-nya, benar-benar adik dari seorang Kim Kibum.

.

KaiXiu side.

.

Xiumin sedang bermain dengan Kimi saat Kai masuk kedalam kamar.

"Annyeong Chagi~" Kai mencium kening Kimi, kemudian mengendongnya.

"Kau dari mana Jjongie?" tanya Xiumin.

"Hm.. Habis berkumpul bersama yang lain~" jawab Kai ia asyik menciumin perut Kimi, membuat bayi enam bulan itu tertawa.

"Hm.. Huft~" Xiumin menghela nafasnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kai, ia merebahkan Kimi diantara dirinya dan Xiumin.

"Huh~ Anni, hanya saja, Aku rindu untuk menari lagi~" keluh Xiumin. Ia melepasan jari-jari Kimi yang masuk kedalam mulut.

"Bersabarlah~ Sebentar lagi kalian akan kembali juga~" Kai menarik jari-jari Kimi yang kembali dikulum oleh Kimi. "Kau haus chagi?" Kai memasukan jarinya bukannya menghisap jari Kai, Kimi malah mengigit jari Kai. "Auw, appo chagi~" keluh Kai sambil melepaskan jarinya dari mulut Kimi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin, ia membawa mangkuk dan segelas air.

"Kimi mengigit jariku~" rengeknya, membuat Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kimi lapar~ Ia akan mengigit apa saja yang masuk mulutnya kalau lapar~" Xiumin memasang kain di leher Kimi. "Gendong Kimi, Jjonggie~ Aku akan menyuapinya~" pinta Xiumin, ia meraih mangkuk yang tadi diletakan diatas meja. Kimi bertepuk tangan saat melihat Xiumin akan menyuapinya.

"Dia senang sekali?" heran Kai sambil memperhatikan Kimi yang mulai disuapi Xiumin.

"Dia baru mulai makan seminggu ini~ Makanya dia senang~" jawab Xiumin sambil menyuapi Kimi dan sesekali memberikan air juga. Kadang Kimi memainkan makananya. Membuat Kai dan Xiumin tertawa saat wajah Kimi jadi belepotan.

.

SuD.O Side.

.

D.O bersenandung sambil mengayunkan tubuh Juny dalam pelukannya, sesekali ia mengusap ujung bibir Juny yang berceceran susu yang sedang diminumnya.

"Kyunggie?" D.O mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Juny dan menatap Suho yang baru masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Waeyo Myunnie?" tanya D.O, ia melepaskan botol susu Juny yang sudah kosong, kemudian menepuk punggung Juny agar tidak muntah.

"Anni, Aku kira kau tidak dikamar, Juny tidur?" Suho menghampiri D.O dan mengelus rambut hitam Juny.

"Hm, Juny tidur siang dulu Appa~" D.O meletakan Juny dengan lembut diatas tempat tidur, sedikit menepuk pahanya saat Juny agak gelisah.

"Sweet dream Sweetheart~" Suho mengecup kening Juny dan ikut merebahkan diri disamping Juny.

Suho tersenyum saat D.O bersenandung sambil menepuk punggung Juny pelan. Suho pun ikut bersenandung dan mengelus rambut Juny.

Ssssttttsss, jangan berisik ya~ Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka ^_^

.

ChanBaek Side.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang mengganti popok Hoon dan Joon, Chanyeol menggantikan popok Hoon sedangkan Baekhyun mengantikan popok Joon.

"Aish! Hoonie-ah! Jangan bergerak-gerak terus! Appa susuh memasang popok mu!" seru Chanyeol, berkali-kali popok yang akan ia pakaikan pada Hoon miring akibat gerakan Hoon. Ckck, sepertinya sifat hyperaktif Chanyeol menurun pada Hoon.

"Waeyo Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun, ia sudah selesai mengantikan popok Joon, dan sekarang Joon sedang minum susu.

"Hoonie bergerak terus~ Aku tidak bisa mengganti popoknya~" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sini aku saja~" Chanyeol berganti tempat dan menjaga Joon yang sedang minum susu. Dan ajaibnya, Hoon tidak bertingkah saat Baekhyun yang mengantikan popoknya.

"Mwo? Kenapa denganmu dia anteng sekali?" Chanyeol kembali cemberut, Hoon yang tau appanya cemberut tertawa dengan suara cutenya.

"Lihat dia mentertawakanmu Yeollie~" Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang cemberut, bahkan Joon ikut tertawa.

"Ya, terus saja kalian tetawa~" Chanyeol membuang mukanya dari tiga orang yang menertawakannya itu.

.

KrisTao Side.

.

"Zizi~" panggil Tao dengan nada imut pada bayi perempuannya yang baru bangun tidur. Ia mengendong Zizi dan mengecup pipinya. Zizi mengeliatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Tao, ia mengerejapkan matanya imut. Kemudian tersenyum saat mengenali wajah Tao.

Tao meraih botol susu meja yang ada disamping tempat tidur, dan memberikan pada Zizi. Zizi meminumnya dengan lahap. Setelah susunya habis, Tao menepuk punggung Zizi agar Zizi tidak muntah, kemudian menidurkan Zizi disamping Fai yang masih tidur.

"Fai~ Wake up honey~" Tao mengelus perut Fai, agar bayi itu bangun. "Bangun baby~ Kau belum minum susu~"

"Tao-er?" Kris mengintip dari celah pintu, ia tersenyum begitu menemukan Tao sedang berusaha membangunkan Fai.

"Hai Ge~" sapa Tao, kemudian kembali membangunkan Fai. "Fai~ Bangun baby~"

"Kenapa kau bangunkan?" tanya Kris, ia mengendong Zizi.

"Fai belum minum susu dari tadi Ge~" jawab Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Kris tertawa dan mengelus rambut Tao.

"Sini biar aku yang bangunkan~" Kris meletakan Zizi kembali ke kasur dan berlaih mengendong Fai. "Hei, Wake up Princess~" Kris berbisik pada telinga Fai, bayi tiga bulan itu mengeliatkan tubuhnya, mulutnya bergerak-gerak, mungkin kalau Fai sudah bisa berbicara, ia kan berucap 'lima menit, lima menit' persis seperti kebiasaan Kris.

"Huh, kau lihat Ge~ Dia punya kebiasaanmu~" keluh Tao, ia memainkan tangan Zizi.

"Hei, itu wajar~ Fai kan anakku~" protes Kris, Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya, tapi kebiasaanmu itu tidak bagus untuk Fai~" protes Tao. Kris menatap Tao cemberut.

"Baby~ Lihat Mommy mu~" adu Kris pada Fai yang sudah bangun, membuat bayi tiga bulan itu mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Ya! Gege! Kenapa mengadu pada Fai!" seru Tao. "Zizi~ Daddy mu itu~" adu Tao pada Zizi, dan sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh kembarannya, Zizi hanya berkedip bingung.

Oh, Oke, mari kita tinggalkan kedua orang tua itu dan mari kita berdoa agar dua bayi imut itu tidak menuruni sifat kedua orang tuanya. Amin~ #disembur naga#

.

HunHan Side.

.

"Hunnie~ Tolong ambilkan handuk Yean~" seru Luhan dari arah kamar mandi.

"Ne~" Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur, tempat ia tadi bermain bersama Hyon.

"Gomawo~" Luhan menerima handuk berwarna pink dari Sehun dan Sehun segera kembali untuk mengecek Hyon.

"Hyonnie-ah~ Kau thudah hauth belum~" tanya Sehun sambil menyentuh bibir Hyon dengan jarinya. Bayi laki-laki itu tertawa mendengar suara Sehun, lalu menjilat jari Sehun. Sehun tetawa dan meraih botol susu diatas meja.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Yean dalam gendongannya. Luhan lalu merebahkan tubuh Yean di samping Hyon. Hyon yang merasakan ada seseorang disampingnya memiringkan kepalanya. Dan ia melihat saudari kembaranya sedang dipakaikan baju oleh Luhan.

Yean yang juga memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat saudari laki-lakinya sedang minum susu. Ia menjilat bibirnya sambil berkedip.

"Eoh, Yean-er hauth juga?" tanya Sehun. Ia mengambil botol susu lain di atas meja. Dan saat hendak memberikan pada Yean, ia melihat Hyon melepaskan botolnya dan memberikannya padaYean. "Eh~" Sehun berkedip saat melihat Yean meminum susu dan Hyon memegangi botolnya.

"Hyonie-ah~ Kau pintar sekali~" puji Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Hyon. Sehun tersenyum senang dan mencium wajah Hyon, membuat bayi itu tertawa senang.

.

ChenLay Side.

.

Chen masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Lay sedang duduk diatas kasur sambil memejamkan matanya. Terdengar juga suara musik clasic didalam ruang itu, sesekali Lay mengelus perutnya. Chen tersenyum, Lay sedang memperdengarkan lagu clasic pada bayi mereka seperti anjuran Shean, karena musik clasic bagus untuk perkembangan otak bayi.

Chen hanya diam didepan pintu kamar dan memperhatikan Lay, ia tak ingin menganggu. Dan Chen seperti melihat cahaya terang menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Lay. Lay terlihat indah.

"Dae-ie~" Chen tersadar dari lamunanya dan menatap Lay yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Chen balas tersenyum, menutup pintu kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam kamar dan menuju ranjang.

"Hai~ Apa aku meganggu?" tanya Chen sambil megelus perut Lay. Lay mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Anni~ Aku senang kau disini~" jawab Lay, ia meletakan tanganya diatas punggung tangan Chen yang ada diperutnya.

"Apa Zang dan Xing berulah?" tanya Chen, ia menunduk dan mendekatkan telinganya pada perut Lay. Lay terkekeh saat bayi dalam perutnya menedang, memperotes perkataan Chen.

"Mereka tenang-tenang saja, dan sekarang mereka marah karena ucapanmu Dae-ie~" Lay mengelus kepala Chen yang masih diatas perutnya. Chen terkekeh saat bayi dalam perut Lay terus menendang.

"Hehe, mianhae Baby~ Arra, kalian good boy~" Chen mulai cemas saat bayi dalam perut Lay terus menendang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Lay meringis kesakitan. "Hei~ Tanang baby~ Appa tadi hanya bercanda~ Umma kesakitan chagi~"

Lay masih meringis kesakitan. Dan Chen semakin cemas, akhirnya ia menyanyi untuk menenangkan kedua bayinya.

_dui wo lai shuo ni bi tian shi hai can lan yao yan  
ru guo, you shui dui ni bu yi, wo yi ding bu yun xu_

_fang fu, di yi qi jin ru yi dian yuan de tan te bu an, rang wo_

_mei tian zhi shi wang zhe ni, xin li yi zhi xiang zhe ni_

_suo sui de chen ai he sha li, wo bu hui rang na xie shang hai kao jin ni  
yong yuan shou hu ni, I'm eternally in love_

Dan nyanyian Chen berhasil menenangkan kedua bayinya, Lay mendesah lega saat bayinya mulai tenang.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Chen. Lay mengelengkan kepalanya. "Berbaringlah Xing-ie~" Chen membantu Lay untuk berbaring.

"Dae-ie~" Chen yang sedang merapikan bantal Lay menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Lay.

"Waeyo Chagi?" Chen merapikan poni Lay. Lay tersenyum dan menarik tangan Chen dan meletakannya diatas perutnya.

"Nyanyikan lagi lagu itu~" Chen tertawa kecil dan meengecup kening Lay.

"Baiklah~" Chen mulai menyanyi. Lay memejamkan matanya, tangan Chen juga bergerak mengelus perut Lay hingga Lay tertidur. Chen tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening Lay.

"Saranghae~" bisiknya.

.

Lay terbangun tiga jam kemudian, ia merasakan tendangan diperutnya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menatap kesamping dan melihat Chen yang sedang tertidur.

Lay tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Chen perlahan, hanya sebentar sebelum rasa sakit kembali dirasakannya.

"Ah~" Lay mengelus perutnya. "Ugh, Weisheme baby?"

Lay berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, namun belum menapakkan kakinya ke lantai kamar, ia kembali mengerang kesakitan. Chen terbangun saat mendengar teriakan tertahan Lay.

"Xing-ie?" Chen berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Duibuqi Dae-ie~ Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Lay. Chen mengelengkan kepalanya, seketika kesadarannya terkumpul, saat melihat keringat membasahi kening Lay.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Chen sambil mendudukan dirinya dan menyentuh bahu Lay. Lay mengangukan kepalanya.

"Ya, Zang dan Xing sedang aktif~ Dan sedikit menyakitkan~" jawab Lay sambil mengelus perutnya. Chen ikut meletakkan tangannya diatas perut Lay.

"Hei, jagoan Appa, sedang apa kalian? Jangan terlalu keras ya~ Umma kesakitan~" Bukannya tenang, Lay malah merasakan mulas.

"Ugh~ Dae-ie~ S-sepertinya~ Ah~" Lay meremas tangan Chen. Dan itu membuat Chen semakin panik.

"W-waeyo? J-jangan b-bilang kau sudah mau melahirkan!" seru Chen panik, Lay hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, ia sibuk dengan rasa sakit.

"Dae-ie~ P-panggil~ Ahhh~"

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Chen? Lay? Waktunya makan malam!" seru seseorang didepan pintu kamar. Dan sepertinya suara yeojya.

"Nuna! Bisakah kau masuk!" seru Chen. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Seohyun.

"Oh, Hei mak- EH, Lay! Gwenchanayo?" Seohyun menghampiri tempat tidur Lay.

"Nuna, Bisakah kau panggilkan Shean Nuna? Xing-ie sepertinya akan melahirkan~" Seohyun melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"Arra,tunggu disini ne~" Chen menganggukan kepalanya dan Seohyun segera melesat keluar menuju ruang makan yang sudah ramai.

.

"Eonni!" seru Seohyun sambil berlari di tangga.

"Jangan berlari! Seo Joo Hyun!" seru Shean. Seohyun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu... Itu..." Seohyun tergagap.

"Waeyo? Kau lihat hantu Seororo?" tanya Yoona sambil menghampiri Seohyun dan merangkulnya, Seohyun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Hantu?" Tao melebarkan matanya.

"Ish, tak perlu takut! Kan Rajanya ada disini~" sahut Minho sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya, dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun melemparkanya dangan serbet. Tawa seketika meledak dari yang lain. Kecuali Seohyun, ia malah terlihat kesal.

"YA! LAY AKAN MELAHIRKAN!" seru Seohyun kesal. Keadaan hening seketika.

Prang! Shean menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"MWO!" seru yang lainnya.

"HYUNGDUEL!"

Seruan itu sukses mebuat yang lain sadar dan bergegas berlari menuju kamar Lay, kecuali Shean. Yeojya itu hanya menatap kosong pecahan gelas yang jatuh. Dan saat yang lain berlari menuju kamar Lay, Shean berdiri dan menuju dapur, mengambil sapu lalu membereskan pecahan gelas yang dijatuhkannya.

Saat mengumpulkan pecahan yang besar tak sengaja jari Shean terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, Shean hanya menatap darah itu tanpa berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

Shean terlonjak saat merasakan tangannya ditarik, ia menatap Saehee yang mengengam tangannya yang terluka, kemudain mengobatinya.

"Darah ini tidak akan berhenti kalau kau hanya menatapnya saja~" Saehee membersihkan luka di tangan Shean dan membalutnya dengan perban.

"Shean-ah!" seruan itu membuat Shean dan Saehee menatap kearah tangga dimana Siwon sedang mengenndong Lay dan yang lain ada dibelakangnya.

"Bawa Lay kemobil Siwon-ah!" seru Leeteuk saat melihat Shean hanya diam saja. Siwon langsung membawa Lay kemobil diikuti yang lain. Shean juga bisa melihat Xiumin dan Baekhyun sedang merangkul Chen yang terlihat linglung. Saehee menepuk pundak Shean, menyadarkan Shean yang terlihat melamun.

"Kajja! Yang lain sudah menunggu~" Shean diam saja saat Saehee membawanya menuju parkiran yang ramai.

"Oke, sepertinya tidak semunya harus ikut!" seru Saehee melihat seluruh member SNSD, SHINee, Super Junior, F(X) dan EXO berdebat siapa yang akan ikut.

"Benar yang dikatakan Saehee!" seru Leeteuk juga.

"Baik, Member EXO tetap ikut semua!" Kangin menatap member EXO yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Yeojyadeul sebaiknya tetap disini saja~" kata Saehee. Para yeojya member SNSD dan F(X) menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Lalu aku dan Kangin juga ikut!" seru Leeteuk "Onew dan Key juga!" perintahnya. "Yang lain tetap disini dan tunggu kabar!" yang lain menganggukan kepala mereka. Leeteuk, Kangin, Onew, dan Key masuk kedalam mobil lain. Namun Leeteuk keluar lagi dan menatap Saehee dan Shean. "Saechan-ah!" panggilnya. Shean tersentak dan menatap bingung sekelilingnya.

"Nde?" Saehee menepuk pundaknya.

"Kajja!" Saehee menarik Shean menuju mobil Leeteuk.

"Saechan-ah!" seru Nona Jung, ia mendekati mobil Leeteuk dan menyerahkan sebuah tas dan juga jas milik Shean "Kau lupa perlengkapanmu Lim Uisa~" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Shean menatap barang-barang yang diberikan Nona Jung, kemudian meraihnya.

"Gomawo~" Nona Jung tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Shean.

"Kajja Oppa!" seru Saehee.

.

Lay sudah berada diruang persiapan bersama Chen, Luhan, Xiumin, dan Tao yang menemani. Lay masih harus menunggu ruang opreasinya disiapkan.

Chen hanya diam saja, ia terlihat linglung. Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao saling pandang dan bingung dengan sifat Chen. Lay sendiri sudah tidak kesakitan karena sempat disuntik obat penahan sakit.

"Er.. Kami akan menunggu diluar~" Luhan buka suara setelah diam cukup lama. Ia mengisyaratkan Xiumin dan Tao untuk ikut keluar juga.

"Dae-ie~" panggil Lay lembut, Chen segera sadar dan menatap Lay yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Gwenchana? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa aku harus memanggil Shean Nuna? Apa bla bla bla" Chen terus mengoceh, Lay tersenyum lemah, ia meraih tangan Chen membuat Chen menghentikan ocehannya.

"Dae-ie~" panggil Lay lembut. Chen menatap Lay sendu.

"M-mianhae Xing-ie~" sesal Chen, Lay mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"A-aku t-takut~"

"Ssttt, kau tidak usah takut~ Aku baik-baik saja~" Chen memajukan tubuhnya dan memeluk Lay. Lay bisa merasakan pundaknya basah, Chen menangis.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku~" pinta Chen. Lay mengelus rambut Chen.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu~"

Mereka masih berpelukan. Shean menatap mereka dari balik kaca yang ada dipintu dengan sendu.

.

Shean berjalan menuju ruang operasi, ia menatap kedepan dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi. Shean membungkukan badannya pada member EXO, KangTeuk dan OnKey juga Saehee yang menunggu didepan ruang operasi. Sikap Shean malah membuat mereka bingung, kecuali Saehee.

Shean masuk kedalam ruang operasi, terlihat Lay yang sudah dibius. Shean memandang Lay selagi ia dipakaikan baju operasi dan juga sarung tangan oleh para suster.

Setelah selesai, Shean berdiri disamping Lay, ia menatap Lay yag telah dibius.

'Yixing-ah~ Kita berjuang bersama-sama ne~' batin Shean sambil mengelus lengan Lay.

"Lim Uisa~" seorang suster memberikan Shean pisau bedah. Shean menatap benda itu, ia mengarahkan pisau itu pada permukaan kulit perut Lay.

'Saejin-ah~ Bantu aku~ Jaga Lay untuk ku~' pintanya lagi sebelum menyentuhkan ujung tajam pisau bedah pada permukaan kulit perut Lay.

.

Tiga jam berlalu, mereka yang menunggu didepan ruang operasi mulai cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" keluh Key. Ia masih menuggu bersama Saehee, Chen, Leeteuk, Luhan, Tao, Xiumin, D.O dan Baekhyun sedangkan Kangin, Onew, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun sedang membeli minuman.

"Operasi kali ini membutuhkan ketelitian tingkat tinggi~" Saehee menjawab sambil menatap pintu ruang opersai. "Chen-shii~" Chen mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan menatap Saehee. "Kau sudah diberitahu resikonya oleh Shean kan?" tanya Saehee sambil menatap Chen. Chen menatap kearah pintu ruang operasi sebelum menjawab.

"Nde~" jawabnya pelan. "Tapi Lay sudah berjanji untuk bertahan~" lanjutnya dengan lirih. "Dia akan selamat kan?" tanyanya kemudian sambil menatap Saehee.

Saehee menatap Chen kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya pada pintu ruang operasi lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin" jawab Saehee. Chen makin menunduk mendengar jawaban Saehee. Yang lain menatap Chen sedih, mereka tahu resiko untuk penderita hemofilia sangat besar.

"Aku percaya Lay akan selamat~" ucap Luhan, yang lain mengangukan kepala mereka setuju dengan ucapan Luhan. Saehee menatap mereka, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"..."

"Kamar operasi 5, aku tunggu sekarang!" Mereka menatap Saehee yang sedang menelepon seseorang.

"..."

"Nde~ Gomawo~" Pik! Saehee memutus sambungan teleponnya, ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang operasi dan masuk kedalam. Ternyata ada seorang suster yang melihatnya.

"Maaf anda siapa? Anda tidak boleh masuk." seru suster itu, Saehee hanya menatapnya dan menurut untuk keluar bersama suster itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Kris saat sudah kembali bersama seme lain, ia menatap Saehee yang keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Kim Uisa!" panggil seseorang namja tinggi. Ia membungkukan badannya didepan Saehee yang balas membungkuk.

"Kau bawa yang aku suruh Ahn Uisa?" tanya Saehee pada namja bername tag Ahn Ji Tae.

"Nde~" Jitae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya, sebuah tabung kecil dengan cairan berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Bagus, kita masuk sekarang? Aku tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja didalam sana~" Saehee menatap pintu disampingnya.

"Nde. Ah aku lupa, kau membutuhkan ini~" Jitae menyerahkan sebuah jas putih dan juga ID Card.

"Gomawo" Saehee mengenakan jas dan memasang ID Card.

"Kang Ganhosa!" serunya pada suster yang berjaga.

"Nde Ahn Uisa?" tanya suster itu.

"Saya akan masuk bersama dia~" Jitae menujuk Saehee.

"Nde? Nuguya?"

"Kim Sae Hee form California International Hospital"

"Ah, Kim Uisa~ Silakan masuk~" Suster itu membuka pintu agak lebar agar Jitae dan Saehee bisa masuk. Namun sebelum masuk Saehee menatap Chen dan juga yang lain.

"Chen-Shii~" Chen menatap Saehee. "Percayalah~ Takdir bisa berubah~" Saehee tersenyum pada Chen, ia membungkukan badannya berpamitan pada yang lain.

Namun baru beberapa menit Saehee dan Jitae masuk kedalam ruang operasi, pintu itu kembali terbuka dengan menampilkan figur Jitae yang terlihat tergesah-gesah.

"Ganhosa! Aku membutuhkan darah golongan A!" seru Jitae pada seorang suster.

"Darah golongan A?" sang suster mengecek pada komputer. "Ah, mianhae Uisa~ Tapi golongan darah itu sedang kosong di bank darah~" sesal sang suster. Jitae berdecak sebal.

"Ahn Uisa~ Ada apa ini?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menghampiri Jitae. Jitae menatap Leeteuk dan para namja dibelakangnya.

"Ah, itu... Lay-shii membutuhkan transfusi darah. Dan dibank darah sedang kosong~"

"Uisa! Golongan darahku sama dengan Lay Hyung!" seru Kai. Jitae menatap Kai.

"Benarkan? Oh Terima kasih, tapi tidak cukup kalau hanya satu~"

"Apa golongan darahnya?" tanya Kangin.

"A"

"Golongan darahku A!" kata Leeteuk.

"Nado!" seru Chanyeol.

"Aku juga!" seru D.O

"Empat, masih kurang, setidaknya harus ada enam kantung~"

"Aku!" seru sebuah suara dibelakang member EXO, KangTeuk dan OnKey.

"YunJaeYooSuMin Hyung!" seru member EXO dan OnKey. Dan benar saja disana lima orang namja berjalan diikuti sisa member HanChul, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, 2Min dan juga JongNo.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" heran Kangin sambil menatap namja-namja itu.

"Ish itu tidak penting Hyung. Tadi kami dengar kalian membutuhkan darah kan? Golongan darahku A" seru Yunho.

"Baik tinggal sa-"

"ANDHWE! LAY! IRRONA!"

Jitae bergegas masuk kedalam ruang operasi saat mendengar teriakan Shean. Dan tak lama keluar seorang suster.

"Maaf siapa yang akan mendonorkan darahnya? Silakan ikut saya" kata suster itu dan melangkah menjauhi ruang operasi diikuti Leeteuk, Yunho, Chanyeol, D.O, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kai.

Chen menundukan kepalanya, sedari tadi ia hanya diam saja mendengar semua percakapan yang lain.

Bugh! Yang lain menatap Chen yang baru saja menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada tembok rumah sakit. Air mata keluar dari mata namja itu.

"Chen-ah~"

Chen jatuh terduduk sambil bersandar pada tembok, ia mengelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya, bahunya bergerak naik turun, menandakan namja itu sedang menangis.

Xiumin hendak maju menghampiri Chen, namun Suho menahanya, karena Jaejoong telah lebih dahulu meghampiri Chen.

"Chen-shii~" panggil Jaejoong lembut. Ia menyentuh tangan Chen yang mengeluarkan darah. Chen mangangat wajahnya dan hanya diam saja saat Jaejoong mengusap darah ditangannya, Jaejoong mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membalut luka itu.

"Luka ini tidak akan sembuh kalau kau hanya diam saja~" kata Jaejoong lembut. Chen menatap tangannya yang telah dibalut oleh Jaejoong. "Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu~" lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut Chen. "Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah berdoa~ Kami juga akan mendoakan Lay~" Chen menatap Jaejoong, air mata kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Gomawo Hyung~" jawabnya lirih.

.

_Lay terbangun di ruangan serba putih, ia menatap sekeliing dan mengenali tempatnya berpijak adalah kamar Shean._

"_Kenapa aku dikamar Shean Jiejie?" heran Lay, ia mengelilingi penjuru kamar berwarna putih itu. "Dan sejak kapan kamar Jiejie berwarna putih semua?" heran Lay lagi._

"_Annyeong~" sapa seseorang yang membuat Lay terkejut. Ia berbalik dan melihat seseorang dengan baju putih berambut hitam sebahu dan berwajah mirip dengan Shean._

"_Shean Jiejie?" panggil Lay saat melihat orang tersebut, orang tersebut hanya tersenyum sebelum mengeleng._

"_Anni~ Aku bukan Saechan~ Aku Saejin~" Lay membulatkan matanya._

"_Kau kakak Shean Jiejie?" Orang bernama Saejin itu menganggukan kepalanya, ia kemudian duduk di ujung ranjang._

"_Nde~" jawab Saejin. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Saejin sambil menatap Lay._

"_Aku tidak tau? Tiba-tiba aku sudah ada disini?" jawab Lay linglung. Saejin menatap Lay._

"_Kau tau ini dimana?" tanya Saejin. Lay mengelengkan kepala._

"_Kamar Shean Jiejie?" jawabnya asal. "Soalnya aku pernah sekali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melihat barang-barang yang sama~" lanjutnya saat Saejin mnatapnya butuh penjelasan._

"_Ya, kau bisa menganggap ini kamar Saechan~ Tapi yang jelas ini, tidak seharusnya kau ada disini~" Lay menatap Saejin bingung._

"_Memangnya kenapa?" Saejin kemudian menyuruh Lay untuk mendekat kearahnya._

_Saejin kemudian meraih sebuah cermin, ia mengusap cermin itu sehingga memperlihatkan gambaran suasana sebuah rumah sakit, tepatnya disebuah ruang tunggu._

"_Dae-ie~" lirih Lay saat melihat Chen yang sedang menangis dengan Jaejoong yang sedang berbicara padanya._

_Lalu gambar dicermin itu kembali berganti suasana didalam ruang operasi, terlihat Shean yang sedang berontak dalam pelukan seorang namja, dan seorang yeojya sedang menempelkan alat kejut pada dada Lay yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang operasi._

_Lay terkejut melihat itu. "I-Itu a-aku?" tanyanya pada Saejin. Saejin mengangukan kepalanya._

_Lalu gambar berganti lagi ke sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak keranjang bayi dan juga inkubator. Terlihat seorang dokter dan juga beberapa suster sedang memeriksa dua bayi kembar yang terlihat baru lahir. Dokter itu berbicara dan seorang suster mencatat apa yang diucapkan Dokter itu. Tak lama mereka selesai memeriksa dua bayi itu dan meletakan dua bayi kembar itu pada inkubator._

"_Mereka bayi mu~" Lay menatap Saejin._

"_Daehyung~ Daeyoung~" Saejin menganggukan kepalanya._

"_Kembalilah~ Ini bukan saatnya kau berada disini~" Lay menatap sendu kearah cermin, dimana terlihat Chen sedang berbicara pada Dokter yang tadi memeriksa bayi mereka._

"_Entahlah~ Aku tak yakin~" jawab Lay lirih, ia menundukan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar teriakan Shean._

.

"ANDHWE! LAY!"

Shean menangis histeris saat Jitae membawanya keluar ruangan operasi. Ia terus meronta untuk masuk kedalam.

"Saechan-ah~" Shean yang masih histeris mengangat wajahnya dan melihat member Super Junior, SHINee, TVXQ, EXO dan juga Jino sedang menatapnya. Tangis Shean makin kencang saat matanya bertatapan dengan Chen. Shean berontak dari pelukan Jitae kemudian berlari dan memeluk Chen.

Kata maaf terus terucap dari bibir Shean yang memeluk Chen. Dan semua tahu sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa mereka. Chen sendiri hanya menatap kosong pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka bersamaan dengan keluarnya Saehee yang mengelengkan kepalanya. Air mata turun dari mata Chen, ia mengerakan tanganya memeluk Shean dan menangis dalam diam.

'Kau berbohong padaku Xing-ie~'

.

'_Kau berbohong padaku Xing-ie~'_

_Deg! Lay menyetuh dadanya yang berdenyut. Ia bisa merasakan kekecewaan Chen padanya. Saejin dapat melihat air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata namja China itu._

"_Ini saatnya kau kembali~" Lay menatap Saejin bingung. Saat ia akan bertanya tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyilaukan matanya, lalu ia merasakan sekelilingnya berputar. Dan setelahnya Lay merasakan pandanganya menghitam._

.

Seorang suster sedang membereskan peralatan bekas operasi, Ia hendak mencabut alat pendeteksi jantung yang menempel didada Lay, saat alat itu tiba-tiba berbunyi dan gambar yang tadinya hanya garis berubah menjadi bergelombang.

"Kim Uisa!" seru suster tersebut. Saehee segera membalikan badannya dan menatap suster tersebut.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya. Ternyata panggilan itu membuat yang lain juga menatap Saehee dan suster tersebut.

"Itu~ Alat itu~"

"Alat? Alat apa?"

"Alat itu! Yang menempel di dada!" ucapan suster itu membuat Saehee memutarkan bola matanya.

"Ada apa dengan alat itu?"

"Alat itu berbunyi! Dan gambarnya bergerak!" seru suster itu lagi. Saehee menatap tak percaya suster tersebut. Kemudian Jitae dan Saehee segera berlari masuk kedalam ruang operasi kembali.

Dan benar saja, gambar pada alat itu yang bergerak membentuk gelombang naik turun menandakan adanya denyut jatung yang terdeteksi.

"D-dia hidup!" seru Saehee sambil mengecek keadaan Lay.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk paru, air mata masih keluar dari pelupuk matanya, ia yang berada dipelukan Kangin mengangkat wajahnya.

_Aku sudah menepati janjiku Saechan-ah~_

Shean memandang kearah pintu ruang operasi dan air mata kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menatap Chen yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang juga masih mengalir. Shean tersenyum kemudian memeluk Chen kembali.

"Dia kembali~" ucap Shean lirih namun dapat didengar oleh YunJae, YeWook, juga KaiXiu yang berada didekatnya dan Chen.

"Apa maksudmu Nuna?" tanya Kai bingung, ia memeluk Xiumin yang terisak didadanya, mata namja tan itu memerah.

Shean hendak menjawab saat Saehee dan Jitae keluar dari ruang operasi, mereka berdua menatap Chen dan juga Shean dengan senyuman.

"Dia kembali~" seru Saehee.

"Apa maksudmu Saehee?" tanya Kibum, ia menatap adiknya itu bingung.

"Jantung Lay-shii kembali berdetak. Dia hidup!" jawab Jitae sambil tersenyum, air mata bahagia langsung keluar dari mata para member EXO, mereka senang keluarga mereka baik-baik saja. Chen menatap Saehee dan Jitae tak percaya.

Shean melepaskan pelukanya dan menyentuh bahu Chen.

"Dia menepati janjinya Jongdae~ Dia disini~ Dia kembali~" ucap Shean. Chen yang mengerti ucapan Shean kembali menagis. Kata-kata 'syukurlah' terus terucap dari bibirnya.

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu Lay-shii sadar, bila sampai duapuluh empat jam Lay-shii belum sadar, maka ia akan dinyatakan koma~" ucap Saehee.

'_Gomawo Saejin.. Oppa~'_ batin Shean saat melihat bayangan Saejin di depan pintu ruang operasi Lay. Bayangan Saejin menganggukan kepalanya dan perlahan bayangan Saejin menghilang.

_Gomawo Saejin-ah~ Saranghae~_

_Nado saranghae Jitae-ah~_

_Gomawo Saejin Oppa~_

_Cheonmaneyo Saehee-ah~ _

.

Flasback Off.

.

Chen melangkahkan kakinya di lorong rumah sakit menuju sebuah kamar. Ditanganya terdapat buket bunga dan juga sekeranjang buah-buahan. 2107. Begitulah angka yang tertulis didepan pintu berwarna coklat itu. Chen menghembuskan nafasnya, ia mengulurkan tanganya dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Chen merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Chen melihat seorang namja manis sedang duduk diatas kursi roda yang menghadap jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Merasa ada yang membuka pintu, namja manis itu membalikkan kursi rodanya hingga menghadap pintu ruangannya. Ia tersenyum hingga memampakkan dimpelnya begitu mengenali orang yang berada didepan pintu.

"Dae-ie~" panggil namja manis itu masih dengan senyumnya.

Chen yang mendengar suara namja itu memanggilnya, segera meletakan buket bunga dan keranjang buahnya begitu saja dan langsung memeluk namja itu.

Namja manis itu mengelus rambut Chen yang memeluknya, ia juga bisa merasakan bahunya basah, ia tahu Chen sedang menangis.

"Xing-ie~ Hiks~"

"Sttt~ Uljima~"

Lay mengelus punggung Chen, ia tahu Chen menangis bahagia. Ia juga bahagia biasa memeluk Chen kembali.

"Bhogosipoyo~" Lay tersenyum ia mengecup pucuk kepala Chen.

"Nde~ Nado~" Chen mengangat wajahnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Lay, mengusap pipi Lay lembut.

Chen memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Lay, melepaskan kerinduannya selama ini. Lay menutup matanya, ia meremas baju depan Chen, ia juga sangat merindukan Chen.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chen melepaskan ciuamnya dibibir Lay, ia mengusap saliva diujung bibir Lay. Kemudian Chen mencium kening Lay. Setelah itu Chen menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Lay.

"Saranghaeyo Kim Yi Xing~" Lay tersenyum.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni Kim Jong Dae~" Chen ikut tersenyum, ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Lay. Mereka terus berciuman melampiaskan perasaan rindu yang sangat membuncan dada mereka.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa seorang yeojya memperhatikan mereka dari depan pintu ruang rawat mereka.

'Selamat datang kembali Yixing~' batin yeojya itu sambil tersenyum.

.

Sore harinya ruang rawat Lay penuh sesak. Ya apa lagi yang membuatnya penuh kalau bukan karena para member SM Town yang datang berkunjung.

Chen duduk disamping Lay yang duduk diatas ranjang. Terlihat Lay sedang bermain dengan si kembar Zang dan Xing. Kedua bayi kembar itu juga tak mau lepas dari umma mereka.

Sesekali Lay juga mengobrol bersama dengan yang lain terutama para member EXO. Ya mungkin ini bisa dibilang party dadakan, bukan berkunjung. Lihat saja, diatas meja terdapat banyak makanan dan juga kue ucapan atas kesembuhan Lay.

"Oh ya, dimana Shean Jiejie?" tanya Lay saat belum melihat Shean. Saat sadar yang dilihatnya adalah Jitae bukan Shean.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang~" jawab Kibum. Lay menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada Zang dan Xing yang menarik bajunya.

.

Name : Zang

Birth Name : Kim Dae Hyung

Gender : Male

Birth Date : 28 October (1st born)

Appa : Kim Jong Dae (Chen)

Umma : Zhang Yi Xing (Lay)

.

Name : Xing

Birth Name : Kim Dae Young

Gender : Male

Birth Date : 28 October (2nd born, 5 minute after Zang)

Appa : Kim Jong Dae (Chen)

Umma : Zhang Yi Xing (Lay)

.

.

Disebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang yeojya sedang duduk didepan seorang namja paruh baya. Keduanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja. Sang namja terlihat menatap yeojya itu. Sedangkan sang yeojya duduk dengan tenang.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya namja itu sambil menatap sang yeojya.

"Nde~ Saya yakin." jawab Yeojya itu tenang.

"Sangat disayangkan orang berbakat sepertimu harus pergi dari rumah sakit ini Lim Uisa" Yeojya itu tersenyum.

"Ini sudah keputusanku Kim Sangjanim~Aku ingin menjelajah dunia dan mempelajari banyak pengobatan. Aku ingin mengembangkan keterampilanku~" Yeojya itu tersenyum tenang. Sang namja hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Arra, kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Aku tidak bisa tetap menahanmu disini."

"Gomawo Sangjanim~"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, surat pengunduran dirimu akan kau terima besok."

"Nde~ Saya permisi dulu Sangjanim~ Annyeonghi Gyeseyo~" Yeojya itu membungkukan badannya pada namja itu. Sang namja berdiri dan menepuk pundak yeojya itu.

"Hati-hati dijalan, beri kabar kalau kau sudah kembali ke Seoul~ Rumah sakit ini akan selalu menerimamu~ Saechan-ah~" Yeojya itu tersenyum dan mengangukan kepalanya.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Para member SM Tow mengalihkan pandanganya pada pintu yang diketuk pelan itu.

"Masuk!" seru Chen. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan figur seorang yeojya cantik berambut hitam sepunggung, ia membawa buket bunga dan tersenyum pada member SM Town.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" sapanya pada orang-orang yang malah bengong menatap yeojya itu.

"N-nuguya?" tanya Changmin heran, yeojya itu malah tertawa.

"Heh, orang aneh, kenapa ia malah tertawa?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku dengar ucapanmu Kyuvil!" seru yeojya itu. Ia dengan wajah cemberut berjalan menuju Lay dan menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya pada Lay, kemudiam memeluk Lay. "Selamat datang kembali Yiyi~" bisik yeojya itu yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Lay. Lay yang awalnya bingung, langsung tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang yeojya dan balas memeluk yeojya itu.

"Xie Xie Jiejie~" ucap Lay yang dapat didengar oleh yang lain.

"Heh? Chagi~ Kau kenal denganya?" bisik Chen pada Lay yang tentu saja dapat didengar oleh yeojya yang memeluk Lay. Yeojya itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap semua orang didalam ruangan itu sambil cemberut.

"Kalian jahat~" rajuknya. Namun masih tetap dipandangi oleh yang lain. Sedangkan Lay hanya terkekeh kecil, ia menutup mulutnya saat yeojya itu menatapnya.

"Er.. Kau thiapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tunggu!" seru Sooyoung sambil menatap yeojya itu. "Aku sepertinya kenal~" ucap Sooyoung yang membuat yeojya itu tersenyum senang dan mengangukan kepalanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sunny sambil menatap Sooyoung dan yeojya itu bergantian.

"Kau..." Sooyoung mengamati yeojya itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Pengantar bunga kan?" lanjutnya yang membuat yeojya itu pundung dan Lay tertawa lebar. Membuat yang lain menatapnya aneh.

"Hei, Lay! Kau kan sudah tau siapa dia! Jadi beritahu kami!" seru Kris.

"Ish kalian menyebalkan~ Aku pulang saja~" yeojya itu hendak berjalan menuju pintu saat Lay menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi Shean Jiejie~" ucap Lay yang membuat semua orang didalam ruangan itu melebarkan mata mereka.

"MWO? SHEAN NUNA/EONNI?" seru mereka semua yang malah membuat Shean cemberut.

"Kemana saja kalian selama ini?" cemberutnya sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Jheongmal?" seru para yeojya sambil menatap Shean dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Gheojhitmal!" seru para seme namja menatap Shean. Shean serasa ingin melempar para seme itu dengan meja dan batu bata.

"YA! Kalian tidak percaya!" seru Shean. "Tau begini aku tidak usah berdandan!" serunya lagi sambil cemberut. Leeteuk langsung berdiri dan memeluk Shean. "U-umma~"

"Kau cantik Saechan-ah~" puji Leeteuk masih meneluk Shean. Shean tersenyum dan balas memeluk Leeteuk.

BRAK!

Mereka terkejut saat pintu ruangan Lay dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang namja.

"Lim Uisa!" seru namja itu sambil menatap Shean, wajahnya juga terlihat serius.

"Waeyo Ahn Uisa?" tanya Shean pada namja itu atau Jitae.

"Katakan yang Kim Sangjanim itu bohong!" seru Jitae. Member SM Town menatap bingung pada Shean dan Jitae sedangkan Shean hanya tersenyum saja.

"Anni~ Yang kau tau adalah kebenaran~" ucap Shean.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Leeteuk bingung sambil menatap Jitae dan Shean. Shean tersenyum.

"Aku keluar dari rumah sakit umma~"

"MWO?" seru yang lain terkejut.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini mulai minggu depan, karena aku ingin berkeliling dunia~" jawabnya riang.

"Berkeliling dunia?"

"Yup! Aku kan juga ingin berkeliling dunia~ Belajar banyak pengobatan dan berbagai macam penyakit dari seluruh dunia~" Jitae hanya memijat keningnya mendengar penuturan Shean.

"Tapi apa harus kau meningalkan rumah sakit ini?"

"Nde Oppa~ Aku tidak mungkin hanya satu atau dua tahun saja~ Dan belum bisa diperediksi berapa lama aku akan berkeliling dunia~"

"Berarti kau akan meninggalkan kami?" tanya Luhan. Shean menatap Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Kita masih bisa berkirim kabar~"

"Tapi~"

"Tenang saja~ Aku pasti kembali~" Dan dengan ucapan final itu mereka tidak ada yang membantah Shean.

.

.

Hari keberangkatan pun tiba. Tapat dua minggu setelah Lay keluar dari rumah sakit, Shean pun berangkat untuk memulai perjalannya berkeliling dunia.

.

At Bandara.

.

"Jaga dirimu Saechan-ah~"

"Nde Teukie Umma~"

"Jangan terlalu capek~"

"Nde Jae Umma~"

"Banyak istirahat~"

"Nde Yiyi~"

"Makan yang teratur~"

"Nde Seororo~"

"Selalu hubungi kami Eonni~"

"Nde Soojung-ah~"

'_Penumpang pesawat XXX tujuan Indonesia dengan nomor penerbangan XXX untuk masuk melalui pintu E!'_

"Ah, itu pangilan untukku~ Aku harus pergi sekarang~" ucap Shean, ia menentang tas berwarna coklat miliknya, kemudian memeluk masing-masing orang yang mengantarnya.

"Jaga dirimu Jiejie~" ucap Kris. Shean tersenyum dan memeluk Kris.

"Nde~ Senang mendengarmu memanggilku Jiejie, Wufan~" Kris hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kami akan merindukan mu Nuna~" ucap Kai dan Sehun bersamaan dan memeluk Shean.

"Nde~ Aku juga~" Shean menatap Luhan yang menundukan kepalanya. Hanya dia yang belum mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada Shean. "Handeer~" panggil Shean lembut, Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Shean. Luhan langsung memeluk Shean erat.

"Padahal baru sebentar kita bertemu~ Dan sekarang kita berpisah lagi~ Aku akan sangat merindukan mu Sheaphin... Jiejie~" ucap Luhan sambil menahan isakannya. Shean mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Uljima~ Aku juga akan merindukanmu dan juga yang lain~" Shean melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, menghapus air mata Luhan dan tersenyum.

Sekali lagi panggilan untuk para penumpang kembali terdengar. Shean segera meraih kopernya dan menyeratnya menuju pintu keberangkatan.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk, Shean berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sarangsaeyo My Family~"

"Saranghaeyo Lim Sae Chan!"

.

.

END.

.

.

**Epilog**

**Lima Tahun Kemudian**

.

BRAK! BUGH! PRANG!

"YA! KIM JONG IN! CEPAT KEMBALI KESINI!" seru Xiumin sambil membawa bantal dari dalam kamar.

"WHHHAAA AMPUN MIN!" Kai berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"KIM JOON MYUN! KEMBALI KAU!" seru D.O sambil membawa panci dari dapur.

"MINHAE KYUNGIE!" Suho ikut berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"Aish! Belisik! Woi!" seru Sehun yang sedang menonton

"DIAM MAGNAE!" seru Xiumin dan D.O bersamaan, Sehun langsung mengkeret.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Itu..."

BRAK!

"KIM JOON MYUN!"

"KIM JONG IN!"

Member EXO menatap dua orang namja senior mereka yang berdiri didepan pintu dorm mereka. Mereka adalah Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.

"WHHAA! AMPUN HYUNG!" seru Kai dan Suho, mereka berlari kesegala arah agar tak tertangkap Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.

"YA! BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN MENGHAMILI XIUMIN DAN D.O LAGI!" seru Leeteuk sambil mengejar dua namja itu dengan sapu. #sadis Bro#dilempar batu#

"MWO! HAMIL?!" seru member EXO. Dan seketika itu juga delapan member EXO mengejar Suho dan Kai yang sekarang berlari keluar dorm guna menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Xiumin dan D.O yang melihat suami mereka dikejar oleh Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan juga member EXO yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu mereka cuek dan memilih masuk kamar mereka untuk beristirahat.

"Sudah ada yang mengurus Jjonggie/Myunie~ Lebih baik sekarang istirahat saja~" ucap dua uke itu.

Bagaimana kah nasip Suho dan Kai? Silakan tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang~ khekhekhekhekhekhekhekehekhe #dilempar sandal#

.

**Oh Younghun **:: Oh hai Glass~ iya, Brie dah baca cerita kamu~ lupa dah review atau belum #plak# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Anasthasya Baby Pooh **:: hahaha gwencahanayo~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Rio **:: Brie? Nunggu Rio aja deh #lol# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Guest** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Icha19** :: hohoho~ Emang sengaja~ tapi tuh diatas mereka mau punya baby lagi~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Jang Ri Hyo EXOistheB2ST** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**DevilFujoshi** :: iya couplenya chark pair~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**kim min young** :: SM TOWN Hello Baby-nya belum kelar di ketik~ tapi tetep dilanjutin kok~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**i am me** :: hehehe~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Glass** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**yurichu** :: hehehe, mianhae~ Brie baru aja selesai UTS~ makanya telat~ HunHan anak CwekCwok~ ada jawabanya disini kok~ tenang aja ini happy end~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**vickykezia23** :: #tutup kuping# fuih~ telinga Brie~ #digapok# jawabnya ada disini~ Chen ma Lay, Kai ma Xiumin? jawabnya karena Brie suka~ Gak tau napa dari awal Brie sukanya suka, siapa bilang mereka gak deket? ada kok gif-nya. Trus pas di showcase, Xiu yng ngejawab nickname Kai~ intinya sebenernya mereka itu deket~ tapi jarang ada yang mengabadikan momend mereka~ gitu~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**meyminimin** :: eits~ bukan satu~ tapi dua~ #hug Zang & Xing# yang Brie tau sih gitu~ itu pun Brie taunya dari internet~ ih~ Mey kepo deh~ #digapok# jawabanya ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Shim Agassi** :: hehe minahae kalo kamu nangis~ semuanya ada disini jawabanya~ gak usah dihafal~ diinget aja~ #lol# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**L Kyu** :: hohoho~ Welcome~ #plak# oh sudah jelas HunHan aja imut, anak2nya jga pasti imut~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**CrayonThat XX** :: semuanya ada disni jawabanya~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**BLUEFIRE0805** :: jinjayo? Brie gak tau~ soalnya semua tanggal lhir baby itu gabungan dari tangal lhir para couple~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**needtexotic** :: gak kok~ Brie gak tega bikin Lay meninggal~ #hug Lay#disamber petir# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**is0live89 **:: itu loh hemofilia~ katnya orang yg pnya penyakit itu darahnya gak bisa membeku~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**MinGee** :: yuos~ bener banget tebakan kamu~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Guest** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**NaiyaOKS** :: #hug back # hehe brie emang suka nyiksa para seme #dibom# semua jawabnya ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**restu. nawang** :: iya, Brie sibuk #plak# haha, Brie juga gak bsa banyangin #nah lo# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**zakurafrezee **:: semuanya ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Erissa Anatasya** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**RiyoungSuhoWife** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**jaeRyeoCloudnia** :: #hug back# oke, saran diterima~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**syifa1807SungAh** :: oke, ini gak angst kok, Cuma dikit~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**lee minji elf** :: tenang aja gak ada yang meninggal kok~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**KyuMinKaiXiu** :: setuju #angkat banner KaiXiu, ChenLay, SuDo# haha, iya Sehun sampe gak mau lepas dari sikembar~ #dicipok Hun#dipindahin kemars ma Han# disini ada kok momend mereka~ #nyodorin chap 13# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Rachma99** :: ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**TaoHyun Addict** :: hai SuYeollie! jangan panggil Sunbae dong, panggil Brie aja~ iya kta Chen yang penting sah dulu #dicapok semeduel# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

Annyeonghaseyo~ Brie balik dengan chap terakhir~ Semoga memuaskan~

Sekali lagi maaf kalo lama~ Soalnya Brie baru aja selesai UTS~

Brie juga mau ngucapin makasih buat semua reader yang dah review~

Brie juga mau minta maaf kalo selama Brie bales review kalian ada kata-kata yang salah~

Dan~ FF ini selesai tepat lima bulan! Wah gak kerasa Brie jadi author dah lima bulan~

Dan bertepatan juga dengan Hari Kasih Sayang!

Happy Valentine's Day! Yang punya coklat bagi Brie dong~ #plak#

Terima kasih untuk yang udah Review~#bow#

**Biak, 13 Februari 2013, 21:53 WIT.**

**Brie APel.**


End file.
